Losing Control
by Optimus Bob
Summary: Prowl gets captured by the seekers and suffers their every want and desire. The consequences of his capture shake and fracture the Autobots to their very core. Contains elements of rape/non con and is sticky. Don't read if you don't like
1. Sore Loser

**This was originally posted on Live journal community tfanonkink under the title Sore Loser (It is my original work) I decided to post it as one full story as I quite like it as a whole and I totally love Prowl's character in all incarnations.**

**This is based in G1 and contains rape/non-con so please don't read if you don't like that. No flames or hate please, constructive reviews always welcome. This was done in response to an anon request and I am rather pleased how it turned out so I hope you enjoy it!**

********

The battle had been a long one, the Decepticons for once refusing to retreat. They needed the stockade of energon badly, and they weren't about to let the Autobots keep it for themselves. Things were going from bad to worse, the Autobots were injured the Decepticons weren't fairing much better. Prime managed to get in a direct shot to Megatron, who crumpled. He roared in anger and screamed at his fellow 'cons.

"Decepticons RETREEAATT!!"

Starscream could be heard screeching in frustration over the din of cheers from the 'bots. They could have won; they outnumbered the Autobots... why was the fool retreating again? Starscream hovered in the air taking stock of the gathering 'bots below him, his fellow 'cons already specks in the sky. No... He wasn't finished yet... his frustration was a fiery ball within his chest demanding to be released. He shook with rage, with no outlet. The battle had left him heated and tingling with raw emotion. Then he spotted him. A lone Autobot picking his way across the rocky desert back to his comrades, he swooped in lower to get a closer look. He recognised him instantly and smirked to himself.

Prime's tactician, his second in command, undoubtedly the one who had come up with this particular little battle plan, that once again had Megatron fleeing his tail between his legs. Yes he would do... Starscream would get his release, he would beat the Autobots today, slag it, this one was already beaten; he just didn't know it yet...

Starscream chuckled darkly to himself as he dive bombed towards Prowl. Prime and Ironhide saw him first and yelled for Prowl to get out of the way, Starscream dodged their shots, the adrenalin urging him on, giving him an exciting rush, ooh how he enjoyed a fight, the unfair the better. He part transformed and grabbed Prowl's shoulders, the mech yelped and struggled, Starscream fired his null ray and Prowl went limp in his grasp. He shot off into the air shrieking with mocking laughter at the approaching 'bots, relishing the look of shock and horror on their pathetic faces. Oh yes he would show them.

****

Prowl awoke on the harsh rocky desert, darkness of night surrounding him. His optics blinked up at the stars deep set in the velvet sky. Had he been shot? He couldn't remember getting badly injured in the battle. He sat up sharply, groaning as he held his head. Where were his fellow Autobots? Where in Primus was he? He made to get up but strong arms were suddenly slamming him in the chest forcing back onto his back, his door wings splaying painfully on the hard ground, scraping enough to make Prowl hiss with the pain.

"Where do you think you're going Autobot?" Starscream spat the words out at him, an amused leer on his lips. Prowl glared at the seeker angrily. Clenching his jaw he remained quiet. Quiet with the hope that his friends would find him... soon...

Starscream chuckled as Prowl squirmed slightly beneath him as he straddled the white and black mech. "If you're hoping to be rescued... I wouldn't count on it... soon anyway." He leaned in closer, his lips close to touching Prowl's who remained deathly still refusing to react. "They're not going to find you until I am finished with you... then I am going to drop you at Prime's feet so he can truly see what a pissed off Decepticon can do."

Prowl frowned and jerked roughly, trying to shake the large seeker from him. Starscream laughed harshly. "If you struggle then this is going to be very unpleasant." He drawled.

Prowl was enraged and pinned to the floor, he couldn't move. "What do you want 'con." He growled quietly.

Starscream's optics brightened and he smiled. "Oh... this and that..." He pressed his chassis against Prowl and grabbed his face firmly. His glossa flicked out across the tactician's grim set mouth. Prowl tried to jerk his head away, Starscream snatched it back and kissed him roughly, forcing his glossa into an unwilling mouth. Prowl thrashed and fought back his hands pushing, grabbing punching anything to try and get the depraved seeker off him. He landed a glancing blow across Starscream's helm, the seeker growled into his mouth before breaking the kiss.

The smirk had faded from Starscream's face, gripping Prowl by the throat he slapped the mech hard across his face, Prowl bit back a cry of pain as his head snapped to the side. He could taste energon running from his split lip. Starscream grabbed his face again and licked away the energon.

"Keep that up Autobot, and I will leave you in pieces at Prime's feet... Which is it to be?"

Prowl glared at him hatefully, his air intakes having hitched up distinctly. He pushed against the seeker who in return grabbed his wrists and slammed them to the ground.

"You will give me what I want!" Starscream shrieked. He calmed slightly as the noise of company distracted him. "Oh... help has arrived." He grinned at Prowl, whose optics had widened. With what fear? Loathing? Starscream really couldn't care less.

"What have we got here Starscream?" Thundercracker's voice was tinged with amusement.

"Is this a new toy?" Skywarp drawled as they approached. Starscream stood and dragged Prowl to his feet with a grunt restraining his hands together. He spun him round and held him flush to his frame, facing his trine mates, who eyed the tactician hungrily. Prowl's capacitor stalled as they grew closer, his cortex firing panic across his systems as Starscream leaned his head on his shoulder and nipped at his neck and audios.

"Ready to have some fun Autobot?" He glanced at his trine and grinned. "Isn't he pretty and oh so clean..." he scraped fingers across his chest scratching at the white paint.

Thundercracker and Skywarp growled in unison as Starscream moved his ministrations to Prowl's door wings which were held high with tension and probably fear. He dug his fingers into the joints hard, Prowl yelped in pain and arched his back to try and escape the foreign touch. Starscream pulled him back and bit the seam along one of the door wings causing it to twitch as Prowl hissed at the sharp pain.

"I want to get him dirty..." Skywarp growled as he stroked the now faintly trembling chassis. Prowl couldn't pull away the trine were surrounding him, their hands running all over his frame, stroking, scraping. Heat began building across his systems uncomfortably; Starscream had replaced his painful touches with soft caresses running the full length of his door wings. Hands reached up and stroked his helm, fingers darting to the red chevron. The fire of sparks that shot across his circuits at the combined touches made him gasp out loud.

"Please... stop... this..."

The seekers chuckled. "I think he likes it." Skywarp murmured as his glossa began licking the chevron sliding down to his audios to nip his jaw line.

"Who wouldn't enjoy us?" Starscream growled lustfully, he pulled Thundercracker into a deep kiss over Prowl's shoulder allowing Thundercracker's hands to slide over his wing. He mewed softly his grip tightening on Prowl's door wings as sharp tingles of pleasure rippled through his sensor net.

The heat was becoming too much, it was searing, hot, condensation running from the armour plating. Starscream pressed his hips and groin against Prowl's aft and grated against him slowly, his leg hitching up to wrap around one of Prowl's. The normally stoic tactician was beside himself with tingling arousal. His entire body trembled at the trine's touches they were no longer being gentle with him. His mouth parted slightly in the whisper of a moan as Skywarp dropped to his knees in front of him and ran his glossa up the inside of his leg. He felt Starscream's hand reach round his waist and remove his cod piece, revealing his embarrassingly aroused spike.

Prowl winced as the cold night air bit into his sensitive spike. He shuttered his optics with humiliation, his face plates burning with shame at his desire. He didn't want this but oh Primus they felt good. He never let himself go with any of his fellow Autobots, to him it was time that could be better spent working, he cried out as both Thundercracker's and Starscream's hands began pumping his spike greedily. He writhed and tried desperately to wriggle free.

"No... Please... don't... don't do this..." He gasped with a barely suppressed sob of shame. The trine laughed. "Oh nooo... we haven't even gotten started with you yet." Starscream whispered into his audio. Prowl bit back a moan as Skywarp went to work on his valve. His glossa lapping at the lubricant pushing inside, swirling around. Prowl yelled as fingers joined the twitching glossa and pushed deep inside his valve. He bucked and jerked to no avail...

Thundercracker and Starscream were at either side of the tactician still pumping his spike, enjoying the mech's squeaks of unwilling arousal and his groans of humiliation. Their expert fingers massaged his door wings firmly, roughly, until they pushed into their touches, Prowl's back arched as he tensed overload rushing through him swiftly. Transfluid shot out across Skywarp's frame staining his wings, Prowl whimpered as his legs gave way, he was now solely supported by the trine. Skywarp moved away from his valve and kissed Starscream and Thundercracker tenderly in turn, his mouth still smeared with Prowl's fluid. He turned to the dazed tactician and kissed him hard, making sure he tasted his own fluid as he pushed deep into his mouth.

Prowl made a choking noise caught between a sob and groan. The trine caressed each other over him their bodies writhing around him, not letting him cool down.

"I want him to taste me." Thundercracker growled as he shoved the others out of the way, his hands planted on the mech's shoulders and pushed him to his knees. Unsheathing his spike he snarled down at the trembling 'bot. "Suck it Autobot." Prowl's optics shot up to the blue seeker who leered at him coldly. He shook his head, firm defiance written on his face.

Starscream and Skywarp watched with unbridled arousal, fluid seeping down their legs as they embraced each other, rubbing their wings. Starscream slid around to the rear of Skywarp and licked Prowl's fluid from the sensitive frame. Skywarp moaned with delight.

"Unngghh...." Prowl grunted and landed on all fours at Thundercracker's feet having been punched in the head for his defiance. More energon trickled over his face. He stared at the ground gasping, willing his cortex to think of a way out, his CPU struggling to function properly. Thundercracker grabbed his helm holding him close to his spike.

"I said SUCK IT Autobot..." Prowl could not jerk his head away as Thundercracker thrust his spike into his mouth, he choked on it as he thrust hard. Muffled moans coming from the tactician caused Thundercracker to overload quickly. Incredibly turned on by the whole affair. Prowl gagged as the transfluid filled his mouth, Thundercracker remained where he was forcing him to swallow it all. He was released and fell back on his aft gasping.

"My turn." Starscream purred. He approached Prowl who was now being pinned to the ground Thundercracker perched at his head forcing his arms above him. His legs kicked out and he thrashed trying to fend the seeker off.

Starscream spread his legs anyway. "I would much rather you enjoy this Autobot... you're only punishing yourself..." He pressed into Prowl who whimpered as Starscream's spike entered him, he was slow, steady, he whimpered with each grinding thrust, still trying to struggle against Thundercracker's strong grasp. Skywarp approached Starscream from behind and draped himself over the trine leader's wings. Starscream moaned loudly as he felt Skywarp's spike push into his clenching valve. Skywarp's thrusts were harder more frantic than Starscream's and he set a hard, fast pace, forcing Starscream to push deeper into Prowl who let out a wanton growl as the full length of the seeker's shaft was pounded into him.

His vision grew fuzzy as Thundercracker kissed him, his glossa working his own with desperate need, moaning into his mouth. Prowl's arms relaxed and he stopped struggling as Skywarp overloaded into Starscream. The trine leader shrieked at a pitch louder and higher than Prowl thought possible. Skywarp grinned with satisfaction as he pulled away from Starscream only to be embraced by Thundercracker.

Prowl groaned as Starscream shifted on his frame, his spike still resting inside his now desperate valve. Starscream stirred and smirked up at him, slowly gyrating his hips into the now frustrated tactician. Prowl's helm snapped back and he moaned seductively as Starscream thrust into him building into more gradual movement. Prowl was lost to himself as the seeker had his way with him. Arousal washing away his shame and humiliation, all he wanted, he NEEDED now was to overload badly. The sensation was almost too painful to bear as Starscream moved faster and harder, his air intakes hitching as his cooling systems finally came on line. Prowl was overheating alarms flashing across his cortex. He could do nothing but claw at the seeker, his hands gripping, sliding across his wings, his legs wrapping around him pulling him closer, deeper inside him.

Prowl screamed with release as Starscream's transfluid burst into him. The seeker moaned and whimpered, chuckling as the mech fell off line beneath him. Shrieks of overload from his trine sounded above him as both Skywarp and Thundercracker overloaded, their transfluid coating Starscream's wings, dripping onto Prowl's frame.

The three seekers dropped and set about arousing the tactician from his forced recharge.

"Do you think he can handle another one?" Thundercracker breathed deeply. Starscream laughed shortly.

"We going to give him a choice?"

All three went to work on Prowl's frame as he began to move and groan trapped between them, with Starscream pinning him to the ground.

Prowl came groggily online, his memory allowing the guilt and the humiliation to clutch at his spark. He cried out as he felt still eager hands gripping his spike, pumping his over sensitive valve. He bucked and clawed desperately trying to escape their clutches again. They laughed around him. Two of them pinned his arms out to each side. Starscream and Thundercracker, they nibbled at his chevron, and lapped up the energon that seeped from the bites in his neck.

Skywarp loomed over him his leer was one of lust. He grabbed Prowl's legs, ignoring him kick out frantically. With surprising strength he lifted his legs at the knees lifting his aft clean off the floor. Prowl cried out as the seeker caressed around his valve. He wasn't ready, he couldn't do this again.

"No…!" His cries went ignored as Skywarp braced himself against the Autobot's strong thighs and used them to push himself forward. His spike pierced its way into Prowl's valve. The tactician shrieked as hot pain burst through him, his valve stung from over stimulation and Skywarp was not gentle. The jet moaned loudly as he pounded the valve mercilessly. Starscream and Thundercracker moaned wantonly as they watched their trine mate overload hard into the Autobot. Prowl shuddered violently, his cries fading as his vocal processor became strained.

Transfluid burned his valve, mixing with his own fluids as he overloaded in a mix of pleasure, pain signals that threatened to off line him once more. Prowl wished for his CPU to crash, to pass out anything so he didn't have to endure this anymore.

His air intakes were shallow as the trine shifted around him, stroking each other, licking each other. Hands kept grabbing his door wings scratching, nipping.

One grabbed his spike, Prowl winced as Thundercracker straddled him. He was too drained to fight back as Starscream seated himself behind Prowl lifting him up. He stroked the door wings gently, Prowl whimpered softly at the gentle touch. Thundercracker pumped his spike slowly as he watched. Prowl tried to off line his optics, turn away anything so this sight wasn't burned into his processor. Thundercracker slapped him hard, gasping as Skywarp resumed massaging his wings.

"You will watch while I fuck your spike Autobot…" He leered forward and bit Prowl's lower lip, sucking away the energon that leaked out.

Prowl's body shivered as Thundercracker lowered his wet valve over his spike, Prowl couldn't help but buck his hips into the warm valve and cry out with need as Thundercracker rode his spike slowly, up then down then backwards and forwards. The irregular rhythm wreaked havoc with Prowl's systems as his spike throbbed inside the seeker.

"Oh Primus…!" He whispered as Thundercracker increased his pace. His hands clawed at the air grabbing Starscream behind him, and he clamped down on the wings as hard as he could. The pain sent shivers racing through Starscream's sensor net and he squealed with delight. Panting he sat Prowl on his knees Thundercracker wrapped his legs around the tactician's waist and his arms around his neck, his hips continued to thrust hard as Prowl's hands had no where to grab but the seeker's hips and he held on tightly.

Starscream, his spike ready once again took Prowl's valve again from behind. The tactician screamed with agony his voice hoarse. The seekers thrust into him fast, hard all three groaning.

"OoooOOHHH… FraaaG… aaagg… GaaAAAHHH!!!" Prowl roared as he overloaded so hard his body locked painfully, his spine shooting straight upright jarring Starscream who screamed in turn, matching Thundercracker's deep rumbles of satisfaction as Skywarp collapsed over his wings having self stimulated, sliding to the floor coated in his own fluid.

Transfluid leaked onto the ground. The tactician was shaking violently as the trine embraced him their own overload carrying all three into blissful darkness.

****

Prime and the other Autobots were frantic Prowl had been missing for an entire day, with no word from either Megatron or Starscream. Where on Earth could he be? Prime had no doubt he was still on Earth. He was about to call it another day, his search party were tired and running low on energon.

Someone yelled and pointed to the sky. They glanced up as Starscream hovered above Prime's head carrying the limp form of his SIC in his arms, his trine mates flanked him and all three were grinning like Cheshire cats.

Starscream dropped Prowl to the ground much more gently than Prime anticipated. He cackled as he soared into the air. His distinct shriek could be heard as he sped away.

"Thanks for lending him to us!" Prime frowned as all three seekers burst into laughter as they disappeared into the clouds. They raced over to Prowl, who was trying to stand unsteadily, his legs wobbled and he fell back to the ground.

"Prowl are you hurt?" Ratchet bellowed reaching him at the same time as Prime did. Their optics widened as they drew closer. Prowl's frame was stained with silvery, blue fluid, his lip had been split and energon had dried onto his face and chin. Fluid dripped onto the ground where he knelt.

He gave the medic the iciest glare as he tensed. His voice thick with a faint tremor to his vocals.

"What the slag does it look like to you?" He swore loudly stopping them in their tracks. "I am absolutely… fragged…" He let out a faint chuckle of disbelief, groaned and collapsed off line into Prime's arms as he caught him.

Prime carried his officer gently, glancing optics at the stains on his chassis, his arm feeling moist where he had hold of his legs. He turned to Ratchet.

"So when he said… fragged…?"

Ratchet answered. "He meant literally…"


	2. Escaping Medbay

//Comm. speak//

**Medbay**

Ratchet leaned over his patient. Wires and energon in-feed cables were connected to the prone mech's arm. The support machine bleeped occasionally, letting the medic know his patient was still functioning. He sighed as he made adjustments. He had been in the med bay for the entire day since Prowl's return. The seekers really had worked him over. Ratchet had fixed most of the physical injuries some of which had even shocked him and were going to require discussion with Prowl himself. To be able to carry out complete repairs on some of his more delicate systems, he needed to know exactly what the seekers had done to him. He glanced down at the recharging SIC, he had seen similar injuries before and it didn't take a medic to know what the stains were on his chassis. Sighing again Ratchet initiated the reboot sequence. He was not looking forward to this.

****

Optimus Prime sat in his office, it was late and he was still going through data pads of reports. Covering for his second in command had doubled, no tripled his work load. He'd had no idea that Prowl had taken on so much, yet nothing was ever delayed or left unfinished and the dutiful tactician never complained.

He dropped one of the data pads onto his desk with a clatter and rubbed his optics tiredly. Taking a moment he buzzed Ratchet's comm.

//Optimus… why am I not surprised that you're still up?//

Optimus allowed himself a thin smile. //Could say the same of you.//

Ratchet grunted though the comm. A moment's silence.

//How is he?//

//Alive… he's not out of the woods though…//

//Woods?//

//Human expression… he has a long way before he recovers from this.//

//How long?//

//I recommend he remain off duty for at least two weeks. I've repaired most of the physical injuries but…//

//…Ratchet?//

//I don't know how he's going to react mentally. Will need to keep an optic on him… I have no doubt he'll try to repress it and he's stubborn enough to work against orders…//

Optimus was grim.

//Can I speak to him?//

//I've started the reboot sequence. I will comm. you when I've had a chance to talk to him… You should get some rest.//

//I'm fine Ratchet really…//

//Don't pull that slag with me Optimus. Get some recharge, you can't help him by running your systems dry.//

//That an order?//

//If it needs to be.// He paused. //You'll be the first to know when he's online.//

//Thank you Ratchet.//

Optimus cut the comm. and suddenly felt the weight of fatigue engulf him.

****

Ratchet sat at his desk to write his medical reports. His optics felt heavy. With a tired groan he rested his helm onto his folded arms and slipped into recharge.

He awoke with a jolt some time later. Looking across at his patient he heard a faint choked groan. Getting his bearings he headed over.

Prowl let out a pained moan, his arm trying to lift from the berth. Ratchet took hold of his hand gently and felt Prowl tighten his grip. His optics flickered online.

"W…where…?"

"It's alright… you're in the med bay."

"Ra… Ratchet?" He turned his head slightly to focus on him.

"Yeah it's me… how do you feel?"

"Unngghh… felt better…"

"Do you remember what happened?"

Prowl grimaced as he tried to move, everything hurt. "Yes… everything." He shuttered his optics and tensed, shifting slightly on the berth.

"Can you tell m…?"

"No!" He snapped. Looking at Ratchet, he sighed softly. "I… I don't wish to speak of it…" He held Ratchet's firm gaze, his tone definite. The medic's face was grim, unreadable.

"Alright…" Ratchet rested a hand on his shoulder. "When you do…"

Prowl gave him a terse nod.

"I have to comm. Prime he wanted to know when you were awake." Ratchet straightened as he contacted his leader. Looking back down at Prowl, he gave him a thin smile. "He'll be here shortly." Ratchet made to move back to his desk, he felt Prowl's hand tighten around his, he turned back. Prowl's optics were dark, he stared at the ceiling.

"Please… please stay…" His voice was barely a whisper. He glanced at the medic. Ratchet opened his mouth to speak but then decided against it. He smiled and nodded as he seated himself beside the berth, keeping hold of Prowl's hand.

****

Optimus arrived some time later having been delayed by numerous incidents. Wheeljack's explosive emergency almost taking out the lab, much to Perceptor's ire. The twins playing a prank on Bumblebee which left the yellow scout stuck in quicksand in the desert and Ironhide threatening to blow the pit out of them when he got hold of them. Prime paused outside the med bay, taking a deep unnecessary breath. He rolled his optics, how Prowl dealt with such things every day was beyond him, he was definitely going to have to speak about his workload.

He entered the med bay briskly, greeted by Ratchet's notable snark.

"You took your sweet time." The clearly irritated medic glared at him accusingly.

"Sorry… hectic day…"

Ratchet grumbled and headed back into his office. "Five hours… I'll be there soon he said… Five fraggin' hours… who knew one mech could become so irritating in so short a time…" He slammed his door loudly, shaking the walls of his office.

Optimus was left frowning, his face mask hiding his gawping expression. He glanced over at the occupied berth. Prowl lay quietly his hands clasped over his torso, his optics offline.

Optimus didn't want to disturb him while he was recharging and sat himself beside the berth, relishing the peace and quiet of the med bay. Leaning back in the chair he offlined his own optics and fell into recharge.

Ratchet watched from his office and shook his head with disapproval. "Never fraggin' listen… it's a wonder them two can command anything."

****

Prowl stirred and found Optimus sat beside him his head dropped forward in recharge. He winced as he pushed himself up to sitting slowly. The movement awoke his leader. Optimus's optics glinted as he smiled at his tactician.

"Good to see you're awake."

"Likewise Sir." Prowl answered quietly, his deep voice still hoarse, his vocal processor still strained.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I am ready to leave… Ratchet said that I could rest in my quarters."

"Humph…" Ratchet approached them. "That is after you decided to tell me I wasn't doing my job efficiently enough." He growled.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Prowl protested calmly. The medic held up his hand and turned to Prime.

"He can leave. He does not work for two weeks."

"What?" Prowl started to argue as he pushed himself slowly from the berth but was cut off by the once again irritated medic.

"You are ordered to rest and recover. If I find you working I will drag you back here myself and strap you to a berth."

"Ratchet is that really necessary?" Optimus tried to diffuse the situation. The medic turned his temper upon him.

"Barely an hour after he came back online… he was telling me how to do my job… if he disobeys my order I will show him just how efficient I can be. Now get him the slag out of my med bay before I put him in stasis!"

Prowl stood stony faced as Prime glanced at him. "It's alright I was leaving anyway." His door wings were held high as he stalked his way from the med bay. Optimus went to catch up to him, Ratchet grabbed his arm concern now written over his features.

"Optimus… he may seem like he's back to his usual self but… keep an optic open… he's going to need all the help he can get… whether the glitch admits it or not."

Optimus smiled and nodded. "I'll do what I can." He followed his tactician into the base.

****

Prowl paused for a second upon leaving the med bay the sudden movement made him feel dizzy, nauseous. There were few mechs about of which he was glad of, he glanced down at the stains on his armour and felt a shudder wash through him. He needed to clean badly, he also needed energon. Clenching his fists he headed to his quarters.

He bumped into Jazz and Ironhide on the way, who were more than elated to see him. Their loud chattering and good natured pats on the back made Prowl tense. He had barely managed to form a few words before excusing himself rather rudely and practically sprinted back to his quarters. The shame of how he looked filled his cortex, the memories of how the stains got there assaulted his CPU. He rushed into his quarters and leant against the door his air intakes coming in short rasps. He shuttered his optics tightly but could not rid his mind of the flashback of images that replayed in his head. He moaned softly as he relived the attack on his body, bringing his hands up to his head he clutched his head tightly, willing the flashbacks to stop. He cried out in despair before dropping to his knees. Resting his forehead on the floor he waited for the episode to pass.

Picking himself up, he stumbled into his private wash area and turned on the water. The hot fluid soaked his frame, he couldn't remove the stains as hard as he scrubbed, they were dried and he was weak from lack of energon. He cried out in frustration and punched the wall several times until a couple of tiles cracked. Letting out a faint sob he pressed himself against the cold tiles. His body trembling from the effort, he sank to his knees once more and wrapped his head in his arms as the images of Starscream and the other seekers threatened to overwhelm his cortex.

****

Prime knocked at Prowl's door, his sudden disappearance worried him, especially after bumping into Jazz and Ironhide and hearing about his odd behaviour. He unlocked the door using his overrides and stepped inside.

"Prowl?" He called out, the room was dark. He heard water running in the back room. Not wanting to intrude but needing to satisfy his concern, he headed to the shower room.

He rapped on the door and peered in, the room was filled with steam. "Prowl are you in here?"

A faint whimper sounded in front of him, he stepped forward nearly tripping over the 'bot still curled on his knees on the wet floor. He knelt beside him and took hold of his shoulders. "Prowl… speak to me…please…" He felt the tremor beneath his fingers and frowned. Prowl mumbled to the floor, his normally even voice cracking.

"Make them… stop…get them… off me…" He looked up at Prime his optics pleading. "Please…"

Optimus took hold of him gently and lifted him to his feet. Prowl was tense his head hung low, his paint was scratched where he'd tried to remove the stains. At that moment Prime was overwhelmed with sympathy. He grabbed hold of the rough cleanser and gently squeezed Prowl's shoulders.

"I'll help you… I'll clean it off… ok?"

Prowl nodded weakly unable to resist the kindness despite his ingrained sense of embarrassment and shame of being washed by his commander.

He offlined his optics as Optimus positioned himself behind him and began with his back, hot water spilled down them both as he gently scrubbed the armour plating, making sure to get every stain. Prowl remained completely still, only occasionally flinching. Optimus's warmth was comforting, Prowl felt safe. He tensed as he felt strong hands take hold of one of his door wings and begin wiping it down slowly. He let out a small gasp as the movement sent shivers through his sensor net.

Optimus smiled a little when he felt Prowl start to relax. His trembling faded as he moved round to the front of his chassis and cleaned the silvery dried stains from his chest, his arms before kneeling in front of the tactician to clean his legs.

Prowl opened his optics to glance down at his leader, whose optics were focused on his legs. He felt ashamed that it had come to this, but he couldn't bring himself to move away from Optimus's soothing touches. He sighed as the water washed over him. Optimus stood and faced him his optics narrowed in a smile. Prowl couldn't speak, he tried and failed his CPU struggling to come to grips with the overwhelming emotions he was being assaulted with. How was he ever going to get through this? He felt despair and his head dropped to his hands as his knees gave way.

"Whoa… I got ya…" Prime caught him and held him close as he felt Prowl grip onto his armour for support.

"I… I'm sorry…" Prime's optics widened in shock, he lifted Prowl's face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for… you have done nothing wrong…"

"But… but… to be reduced… to this…" Prowl hissed quietly dropping his forehead onto Optimus's chest. Optimus was unsure how to react, the hot water spilled over them both, he knew how inappropriate it was but he couldn't not help his second in command, his friend. Optimus sighed and gently wrapped his arms around Prowl's frame. "You are much… much stronger than you know…"

Prowl's CPU glitched as the emotion won him over, he let out a whimpering sob, barely audible over the rushing water and held onto Optimus even tighter.

There they remained, Optimus gently stroking Prowl's back his neck and occasionally drifting to his wings, helping him relax, keeping him close. Prowl moaned a few times, neither one of them felt the need to speak. Prowl glanced up at his leader just once and caught his optics, their faces close enough to feel the hot air passing through their air intakes, Optimus's fingers were idly stroking the seams of Prowl's door wings creating sparks of tingling energy ghosting through his sensor net.

A moment passed both mechs holding on to the comforting touch of the other, Prowl's fingers subtly digging beneath Prime's chest armour. It was Optimus's turn to tense. Prowl could feel the heat coming from them both, mixing with the trickling heat of the water, he knew he wasn't thinking straight but he wanted... wanted something right now... some comfort that he knew he would never, could never ask for.

His hands drifted up to Optimus's face and with a faint click the face mask retracted. Prowl bit his still injured lip as he took Optimus's face with both hands, he felt the larger mech tense and grip him a little tighter unsure whether to resist.

"Prowl... I..."

Prowl shook his head the ghost of a smile on his mouth he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Optimus's and simply held him there his glossa gently brushing over Optimus's lips, who parted his mouth with a soft mewl in response, still somehow trying to resist Prowl's advances. He didn't want to reject him, but was it what Prowl really wanted, could he let this happen? A dozen thoughts ran through his cortex before he felt Prowl deepen the kiss. He growled softly and pulled him close returning the affection, his own glossa exploring Prowl's slowly, gently tasting him as hot water trickled down their faces into their mouths.

Prowl moaned as he felt Prime relax and hold him tighter, he didn't question why he'd acted, or what was happening for the first time in his life he just was... and his CPU hadn't glitched in the process, he felt whole for that brief moment. He pulled away burying his face into Optimus's neck, his fingers remaining locked beneath his leader's armour, he sighed and felt recharge finally take hold of him.

Optimus felt Prowl going limp in his arms. He turned off the shower and dried him off carefully before lifting his officer up bridal style and carried him to his berth. Optimus gazed down at the recharging tactician and let two fingers idly brush his cheek. Taking a deep intake of air he poured a cube of energon and left it beside the berth before leaving Prowl alone to rest peacefully.

****


	3. Prank

**Prank**

Prowl awoke with a start, knocking over the waiting energon cube. He cursed under his breath as the purple fluid splashed onto his arm. His capacitor was cycling at some speed; his recharge had been a restless one. He stood allowing his CPU to fully adjust for a moment before heading out of his room. He was deep in thought as he approached his office, he knew he was ordered not to work, but he wanted, needed something to keep his mind occupied. His thoughts trailed back to the previous night, heat built up within him as he remembered Optimus holding him, the touch of his glossa against his own. Prowl growled softly and rubbed his optics, why had he done that? Did he need it, want it? He should have more self control; no matter his personal feelings or the kindness he showed him he was still his commander, his leader and more importantly his friend. Prowl shook the images from his head, determined not to let it distract him. If he remained quiet, chances were Prime would too, chalking it up to a lapse of judgement.

Prowl had trouble convincing himself of this as he approached his office. Keying in the unlock code he was surprised to find it already unlocked. He heard laughing from within and frowned.

Jazz was sat perched on his desk, his legs either side of Ironhide who was sat in his chair, Jazz was laughing as Ironhide squirmed uncomfortably at his teasing. Prowl shut his optics for a moment and then feigned a cough loudly. Jazz squeaked as he fell off the table with a shove from Ironhide who stood looking rather embarrassed.

"Disturbing something?" Prowl asked with a barely repressed growl.

Ironhide smirked as Jazz propped himself up on the table with his arms, still kneeling on the floor. His liquid cheerful voice smiling at Prowl.

"Not yet Prowler..." He answered with a chuckle.

"What are you both doing in my office?"

"Well until Ratchet gives you the all clear... it's not your office, you are in fact banned from coming here for the next two weeks. We have been given half of your work load, Prime has taken the rest." Ironhide replied firmly, regaining his composure.

"This is ridiculous." Prowl was exasperated. "What am I supposed to do for two weeks?!"

"Relax..." Jazz replied with amusement.

"I am relaxed when I am working." Prowl snapped in frustration.

Ironhide frowned. "Maybe you should help him..." He mumbled to Jazz who smiled.

"Not a bad idea... how about it Prowler?" Jazz snaked around Prowl's desk and draped an arm over his shoulder.

"Stop calling me that..." He grumbled quietly as his door wings drooped.

"Come on... let Jazz help you chill out..." He guided the tense Prowl to the exit giving Ironhide a grin as he left.

****

"Jazz this is really unnecessary; I can make my own way to the rec room."

"Naw... its ok I was on break anyway..."

"Clearly." Prowl sighed. "Please refrain from taking your breaks on my desk... if at all possible."

Jazz chuckled softly. "You got it Prowler."

****

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were arguing loudly in the rec room when they arrived, it took both Jazz and Prowl to separate them when it broke out into a fight.

"What is going on?!" Prowl demanded.

"He started it!" Sunstreaker yelled petulantly. Folding his arms he slumped into a chair and all but pouted.

"I did not!" Sideswipe was indignant and leant against the wall also folding his arms.

Jazz shook his head. "What went wrong this time?"

Both mechs stared at him and glanced at Prowl, who frowned in confusion. Jazz followed their gaze and laughed. "He's off duty guys, you might as well tell me."

Prowl stared as the twins both began talking at once about some prank that had gone wrong in Wheeljack's lab and how they had tried to defer blame from themselves by trying to get Bumblebee stuck in quicksand. They began bickering about whose fault it was again before Jazz shouted over them. After some persuasion the twins sulked and answered his question.

"Prime is making us clean out the waste processors for the next month." Sunstreaker whined.

"He's even worse than Prowl..." Sideswipe joined in, his optics glanced warily over at the tactician who had sat down and was resting his head in his hands. "Hey is he ok?"

Jazz turned his smirk wiped off his face. "Hey Prowler... you ok over there?"

Prowl looked at them still frowning. "I have no idea what's going on..." Sunstreaker sniggered, receiving a slap across his arm from his twin.

Sideswipe glanced at Jazz slyly. "Off duty you say...?"

"Sides... now don't go doing anything stupid..."

Sideswipe shot him an innocent look. "Would I?"

Jazz frowned. "Yeah... you would..." His comm. bleeped. "Look Prowler I have to go Bumblebee needs me at the patrol perimeter. You gonna be ok?"

Prowl raised an orbital brow at him. "I am not made of glass Jazz... I will be fine."

Jazz patted him on the back and cast a warning look at the two twins who were now busily muttering in the corner. They froze when they caught Jazz's glare.

"You two... behave... Prowl's supposed to be relaxing."

"Jazz I think I can manage being left alone with the twins." Prowl stated blandly wishing that everyone would stop worrying about him and let him get back to work. His injuries did not prevent him from sitting at a desk. Although he did have trouble moving occasionally, parts of body still ached and his new interface cover itched uncomfortably. Ratchet had carried out extensive repairs and much to Prowl's discomfort it appeared to be sending him phantom signals, due to the sensitivity of some of the parts. He fidgeted in his seat as Jazz left the room, before finally giving up and standing grabbing a cube of energon.

He stood absently staring at the purple fluid, swirling it gently, lost in thought he'd forgotten the twins were in the room until something brushed his door wing, making him jump.

"Hey Prowlie... how are you feeling?" Sideswipe drawled playfully as he traced his fingers over the tactician's tense door wings. Prowl sipped his energon slowly, his optics watching Sideswipe suspiciously.

"I am fine, if you don't remove your hand from my door wing however... you won't be..."

"Awww... Prowl we're hurt, we just want to help you relax." Sunstreaker piped up smiling widely.

Prowl gulped the rest of his energon and placed the cube on the table. "Thank you but I don't need your help." He turned and exited the room briskly. The twins fell into step either side of him, he stopped.

"What are you doing?"

"We're coming with you..."

"Why?"

"We want you to have fun... you know take your mind off things..." Sunstreaker shrugged.

Prowl clenched his jaw and his fists, his patience fading rapidly. "The only thing my mind is on at the moment is what you two are up to. Now I understand you both may not have better things to do with your time but I do..."

"Better things... like what?" Sideswipe challenged.

Prowl opened his mouth, truth was he had absolutely nothing to do, he had only been back two days and the boredom was already driving him crazy. How other mechs spent most of their free time 'relaxing' baffled him, what did they do with all that time? How boredom hadn't addled all of their CPU's he didn't know and frankly he didn't want to find out, especially from the twins. They were well known for embroiling others unwittingly in their little schemes, but he was not just another 'bot he wasn't going to play along.

"Yeah... I thought as much..." Sideswipe grinned as Prowl hesitated to answer. The twins grabbed his arms and led him back to the rec room.

"Take your hands off me before I am forced to do something I will not regret." Prowl growled as the two mechs, both of equal size to him, lifted him off the floor. He struggled a little before they placed him in the room. Sideswipe locked the door and grinned. His twin was already sidling up to the highly irritated tactician who was only barely repressing his anger.

"Need to relax Prowl." Sunstreaker murmured as he nipped his audios. Trailing his glossa along his neck. Prowl flinched and growled from his chest as Sunstreaker's hands stroked up the length of his door wing. Prowl hissed through clenched dentals, the touch was firm but not unpleasant.

"We do this for any 'bot who's been through the pits... we enjoy it, they enjoy it... everyone's relaxed."

"I am not... aaAhh...enjoying it..." Prowl shuddered as Sunstreaker bit into exposed cables at his neck.

"Don't worry, you will..." Sideswipe grinned letting his hands run down the front of Prowl's frame.

Prowl was beside himself, with anger, confusion... what in the name of Primus was going on? Had the world gone mad during his capture? A shiver washed over him as the twins increased their ministrations. Heat was rising in his internal systems. Prowl had, had enough.

"This is your last warning... if you do not remove your hands from me this instant... I am..."

"What... what are you going to do...?" Sideswipe murmured in his audio. "Come on Prowl... let go... show us..."

Prowl's temper finally got the better of him; he twisted with an angry snarl that startled the twins, having never seen the tactician properly lose his cool. Sunstreaker yelped as he found his fingers pried back and a sharp punch sent him flying over a table, he landed sprawled on his back, legs in the air. Sideswipe flew into a nearby bulkhead with a crash. Both mechs stared at the panting SIC, who was angry to the point of shaking. Confusion filled his features as both twins began laughing.

Sideswipe was on his feet first and launched himself at Prowl sending them to the floor; he chuckled at Prowl's stunned expression as he landed straddling his frame.

"Primus you're hot when you're angry..." Sideswipe purred...

"What...? What is this...?" Prowl stammered at a loss.

Sideswipe leaned forward and grinned his glossa flicking out and licking Prowl's lips. "We're giving you what you need... get angry with us if it helps... we don't mind... we're fighters after all... need to let go Prowl or it'll eat you up." His tone was playful but his optics were deadly serious. He laughed again as Prowl gawped at him and planted a firm kiss on his mouth.

This earned him a punch in the head sending him sprawling onto his side. Sunstreaker joined the fray and wrestled the tactician back to the floor, letting his hands dance across the 'bots door wings as he did so. Prowl groaned as the sensation caught him unawares. They sparred with the tactician, letting him vent his frustrations at them, his anger, while managing to rest playful touches on his frame that always elicited a gasp or a moan from Prowl.

Prowl actually started to let go, nobody ever sparred with him unless he asked them too, and even then he would never have thought of asking the twins, besides their methods were erratic to say the least.

"Gaahhh..!" Prowl cried out as Sunstreaker grabbed him from behind and fell backwards. The 'bot kept a tight hold across his waist as he bit and licked his wings, adrenalin pumping through him. Prowl writhed on top of him struggling to free himself as Sunstreaker wrapped his legs around him too. Sideswipe pounced and purred into Prowl's audio. Prowl's intakes were short sharp bursts as Sunstreaker dug his fingers into the joints and stroked sensitive nerve bundles. Prowl bucked and moaned as his enjoyment was increased by pleasurable signals pulsing through his sensor net.

Sideswipe pressed down on the clearly aroused tactician. "Relaxed enough yet Prowler?" He moaned as he bit into his neck. Prowl gasped and moved against him, the arousal was taking over his sensor net and much to the twins' surprise he hadn't glitched and passed out yet.

//Thought you said he would pass out...// Sunstreaker comm'd his brother.

Sideswipe grinned eagerly. //I am glad I was wrong.// He kissed Prowl again letting his hand drift over the tactician's interface cover. It retracted easily, Prowl was lost to the ministrations of Sunstreaker's expert fingers, kneading, stroking and caressing in all the right places. Sideswipe gently stroked Prowl's aroused spike. The tactician froze beneath him, his optics staring at him. Sunstreaker continued to caress him softly trying to ease the apprehension from his frame.

"It's alright Prowl... you're in control... this is all for you... not going to do anything you don't want..." Sideswipe held his worried gaze firmly, his own systems desperately trying to cool down. Slightly trembling hands reached out to grab his helm. Prowl pulled him into a desperate needy kiss. Sideswipe groaned his arousal building fast.

Prowl's cortex was foggy and dazed from the pleasurable tingles pulsing through him, he wanted, needed release. Sunstreaker squirmed beneath him and sat up. Letting Prowl rest against his chest, as he continued to stroke his wings. His hands felt so good, he had no doubt that he was going to regret this, but he wasn't thinking anything right now. He just wanted to not be treated any differently, not have them walk on egg shells around him, the twins were handing it to him willingly, giving him what he wanted. He pressed his mouth hungrily into Sideswipe who adjusted himself so he was sitting over Prowl's erect, lubricated spike.

He paused letting the tip of the spike tease the entrance to his clenching valve. He stared intently at Prowl who gave him a faint nod of approval. Sideswipe groaned as he lowered himself slowly, Prowl's hands grabbed him and gripped tightly, his rough touches felt like fire. He was relishing seeing the SIC lose himself to him, it was exhilarating. He thrust his hips slowly forward, pushing the entire length into his eager throbbing valve. Prowl let out a wanton growl as his head dropped back onto Sunstreaker's shoulder. The golden mech grinned at his twin and proceeded to massage the red chevron on Prowl's head. He gasped and bucked upwards sharply.

"Oohhhh...Primus..." He whispered as Sideswipe writhed slowly against his spike, thrusting long and deep holding it for a split second before pulling back. Prowl writhed and moaned his optics half closed with pleasure. Sideswipe felt the intensity increase; the tactician wasn't going to last much longer. His cooling systems drowned out Sideswipe's deep groans as he thrust a little harder. Prowl's spike hit the deepest recessed nerve bundle and Sideswipe shook throwing his head back sharply. His cries of overload filling the room. His spasming valve sent Prowl crashing into his own overload, his transfluid bursting into Sideswipe.

"AaaaAAAAHH.... Oohhhh... frag..." Prowl breathed as the intense waves of overload raged through his system. He felt his cortex fog up and he lost himself to the bliss.

Sideswipe remained where he was panting a little as his cooling fans whirred at top speed, he felt Prowl's spike still inside him, coated with transfluid. He smirked as Prowl off lined into recharge in Sunstreaker's arms.

"Was this your plan...?" The golden mech returned his twin's grin.

"Not really... but it turned out better than I had anticipated..." He chuckled softly, removing himself from Prowl.

The door was being hammered from the other side and loud irate shouts filtered through the bulkhead.

Sunstreaker gently laid Prowl on the custom built sofa and winced as the door screeched in protest at the punishment. Sideswipe cleaned up the fluids and flopped himself at Prowl's head gently running his fingers over the red chevron.

Sunstreaker glanced down at him. "We're so fragged... you know that right?"

"Worth it..." Sideswipe chuckled as the door finally burst open.

****


	4. Dereliction of Duty

**Ummm... this is basically just sweet sex for Prowl (he does deserve it after all that!)...*Ahem* I hope you all like it! :D**

**Dereliction of Duty**

Sideswipe shifted uncomfortably as his Prime read through the report. Sunstreaker was just as fidgety, both of them standing in front of their leader, waiting for their punishment.

"What were you thinking?" Optimus asked quietly.

Sideswipe glanced at his twin sheepishly. "Well uumm... It wasn't supposed to happen like that... urrr..."

"Yeah... it was supposed to be a joke... you know... to make him glitch and pass out... but..."

"But he didn't." Prime finished sternly. "Surely that must have told you something was wrong?"

"Well he seemed ok... lucid... kicked me in the rib struts hard enough..." Sideswipe winced, rubbing his torso absently.

"Yeah broke my fingers too." Sunstreaker piped up brightly, earning a cold glare from Prime, he returned to hanging his head and stared at the floor.

"We didn't mean any harm... for what it's worth... he enjoyed it..."

Optimus frowned at Sideswipe's remark. "I can't tell you what he's been through, that's up to him, I am assuming you have an idea?"

The twins nodded, guilt written all over their faces. "We just wanted to give him better memories... we kinda like Prowler the way he was..."

"Even when he was bustin' our afts..." Sideswipe chuckled at the thought. "He needed it Sir..." He finished quietly.

"You must know how insensitive your actions were?"

They nodded again, looking downright miserable. Optimus sighed.

"Will he... is he... ok?" Sunstreaker asked quietly.

Optimus allowed himself a small smile. "As it stands yes. The energy from the overload you caused helped to rid his cortex of bad code that was clogging up his logic processors."

"You mean... we helped?" Sideswipe grinned.

"Yes you helped..." The twins nudged each other, pleased with themselves. "However..."

"However...?"

"You are still on waste maintenance duty... for the next two months..."

"TWO!!" Their jaws dropped open with indignation. "But you said one...!"

"Maybe in future you'll learn to keep your 'help' to yourselves." The twins grumbled as they were dismissed leaving Optimus shaking his head with faint amusement.

****

Prowl recovered swiftly over the following two weeks. His flashbacks only occurred during recharge which simply meant he didn't do it as often as Ratchet would have liked. He was permitted to work on a part time basis until he was fully recovered. He was allowed to file the reports and sign requests, the rest of his duties were still split between Jazz and Ironhide, whom he'd caught more than once alone in his office, looking distinctly pleased with themselves.

Prowl was still bothered by something however. He barely saw Optimus, who he knew was very busy taking on the other half of his work but he had the distinct impression that his leader was avoiding him. This was both irritating and infuriating as Prowl knew it had to do with what happened in his shower but he couldn't bring himself to talk about it with him. He knew that Prime would wait until he was ready and that he was most definitely waiting, at least for an explanation.

The two weeks passed quickly, the twins stayed out of Prowl's way. Although the tactician was grateful for what Ratchet had said they'd done for him, he still would rather it had been someone, anyone other than the twins.

****

Prowl sat at his desk, his first full day back on duty. He eyed the pile of data pads that Jazz had kindly left him stacked neatly in the corner. He smiled as he noticed they had been put in numerical order too. Just like Jazz to be that thoughtful. He sat down and began to work, his door chimed much to his irritation, interrupting his train of thought.

"Come in."

Optimus stepped through the door. Prowl glanced up at him with surprise.

"Optimus... I mean, Sir... I wasn't expecting to speak to you until later..."

Optimus nodded and sat on the opposite side of the desk. "I know... I wanted to speak to you... privately."

Prowl's capacitor hitched sharply and his tanks threatened to purge his morning energon. Optimus continued unabashed.

"First of all... how are you feeling?"

"Like I wish people would stop asking me that." Prowl cast him a rare smirk. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"I just… umm… wanted to ensure that you… had no unresolved issues…"

That was the best he could do? Prowl almost groaned out loud and resisted the urge to roll his optics. He clasped his hands in front of him.

"Sir… if this is about when we…"

Alarms cut him off mid sentence. A system wide comm. bellowed over the ship. Ironhide's voice.

"Decepticons, perimeter breached, all hands report!! I repeat perimeter breached!"

Prowl and Optimus stared at each other before racing from the office to the command centre.

"Report Ironhide!" Optimus barked upon his arrival.

"Seekers, some grounders coming in fast… gonna need everyone."

"Autobots transform and roll out!" Optimus commanded. He sub voc'd Prowl enroute.

//Prowl are you sure you're up to this?//

//I am more than ready Sir... I have no qualms facing the seekers.//

//I want you on my right flank.//

//But Sir I am much better higher up, I can get a clear shot.//

//That's an order Prowl.//

//Yes Sir.//

Prowl's engine revved as he sped slightly ahead of the larger truck. Optimus was tense, he didn't want to hold him back, Prowl was one of their best snipers but he still felt it was too soon for Prowl to face his captors.

****

The battle was hard, the Decepticons had the upper hand with the seekers raining fire power down on the Autobots from the skies. Bumblebee fell on the field. Ratchet was pinned down by Soundwave, ducking into rock crevice to avoid the telepath's weapon. He couldn't get to the yellow scout. Jazz and Ironhide were fending off Dead End and Barricade, whilst the seekers were attacking Prime.

Prowl could see it all from his vantage point, he fired crack shots at the Decepticons he could hit without risking hitting his fellow 'bots. He saw Bumblebee lying in the middle of the battle, injured, energon leaking from his side. One of the seekers had seen him. Prowl couldn't get a clear shot. He scrambled up the rocky face and leapt down into the battle, firing at Thundercracker as he did so. He rolled into his landing and raced over to Bumblebee.

"It's alright Bumblebee, I'm getting you out of here." Prowl lifted Bumblebee onto his shoulders and ducked to avoid more weapons fire. He started to run only to be knocked forward by a vicious blow from behind, Bumblebee landed on his back, he cried out in pain as he scraped along the stony desert. Prowl turned and fired at his attacker, two seekers now. He positioned himself over Bumblebee as they swooped and dive bombed him from above.

"Starscream!! We've found our toy!" Skywarp cried out to his trine leader. Prowl dragged Bumblebee out of harms way in their distraction. Bumblebee's optics went wide and he reached out.

"Prowl… look out…!"

Prowl was jerked backwards, lifting a few feet in the air before landing heavily on his back. All three seekers had their optics on him now as the battle raged on around them.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Thundercracker jeered as Prowl tried to stop Skywarp from attacking the prone Bumblebee nearby. He plucked the tactician from his trine mate's back and hurled him into a rock face. Prowl fell to the floor with a groan. Starscream's shrill voice filled the air. "Grab him… if he resists… take the yellow one…"

Prowl was angry he wasn't about to let them hurt anyone else. He staggered to his feet and launched himself at the hovering trine leader with a cry that made Starscream's spark skip a pulse. He shrieked as Prowl's weight brought him crashing to Earth.

"Get off… get OFF ME!!" He clawed at Prowl's face as the tactician straddled his frame.

"What like you got off me?!" Prowl punched him viciously in the head and grabbed his weapon, he shot Thundercracker in the wing who squealed and abandoned his fallen leader. Skywarp was injured from his attack before and was now trying to fend off the twins who jumped him as he tried to fire on Prowl.

The tactician laid into the seeker beneath him, ignoring his piteous cries and pleads for mercy. In his rage he failed to notice that the majority of the Decepticons had retreated upon seeing Starscream fall, as it was he leading the attack. Energon splattered his fists, Starscream fought back but was unable to remove Prowl. The Autobots stared in growing horror as Prime dragged his Second in Command of the beaten seekers frame. The tactician snarled in anger as Starscream tried to crawl away, stopped only by Ironhide's cannon pointing at his head.

More shots blasted into the ground near Ironhide causing him to jump out of the way, the Autobots fired into the sky as the other two seekers returned for their leader and swiftly lifted his limp form into the sky.

"They're getting away!" Prowl roared his CPU fritzing violently as anger and revenge took control. "Let me go!" He struggled against Prime's strong grasp, his arms pinned back painfully as he kicked out.

"Prowl… they've gone… you've got to stop!" Prime bellowed over his shrieks of rage. Ratchet firmly gripped Prowl's head and the tactician fell silent as the medic sedated him.

"What in Primus just happened Ratchet?" Optimus demanded. Ratchet shook his head. "I'm not sure, flashback, remnants of bad code." He paused as he scanned him. "His CPU has glitched he was on the verge of passing out before I got to him. I… frag…"

"Ratchet?"

"There's a cluster trapped in his central logic processor. I missed it the first time round. He'll be back to normal when I've removed it… I'm sorry Sir… It's my fault."

Prime lifted his tactician up. "Just fix him Ratchet…"

****

Optimus was sat in his office, the report from the previous days battle was clear and concise, typical Prowl. Omitting any and all emotion, or opinion from his reports. He placed the data pad down, his thoughts drifting as he thought of his SIC. His capacitor had all but frozen in fear when he'd seen Prowl get attacked by the seekers, he dreaded to think what he would have done if they'd succeeded in capturing him again.

His door pinged. "Yes."

Prowl entered looking a little flustered, for Prowl.

"I'm sorry, I know this is late but… we need to talk… it's been bothering me since it happened and I can't get it out of my CPU and I know you'll be wanting an explanation it's just I am not entirely certain you want to hear it and…"

"Prowl!" Optimus snapped at the uncharacteristic rambling. "Slow down for a minute."

Prowl tensed his expression grim. "It's about what happened… in my private shower."

Optimus smirked beneath his face mask, he had been meaning to approach him but was waiting for the right opportunity, especially after everything Prowl had been through. He was more than a little surprised that the tactician had acted first. "Go on…"

"I don't want you to think that what I did was… because of bad code…"

"Ok.."

"What I mean to say is… that I shouldn't have done it but I did and that I don't regret doing it, it's just that well you're my commanding officer and I…" Prime rolled his optics and pushed out of the chair. He came around the desk just as Prowl was about to start another bout of nonsense. He growled softly and took hold of the tactician.

"Prowl…"

"Sir…?"

"Shut up…" He grinned and retracted his facemask before pressing his mouth against Prowl who was too stunned to react. He pulled back and whispered. "I wanted it too…"

Prowl stared at him for a moment, then uttered a guttural growl as he threw himself onto his leader. Prime staggered back into the wall as Prowl worked his fingers beneath his armour as he kissed him deeply. Optimus pushed him back slightly feeling his systems already begin to heat up.

"Slow down… Prowl…" He chuckled as the 'bot's glossa trailed across his chest making him gasp.

Prowl murmured into him as he nipped sensitive nerve bundles in his neck. "If… I slow down… very possible I will change my… mind…"

Optimus frowned and pulled away. "Why?"

Prowl panted a little with arousal and he growled as Optimus kept him at a distance. "It is highly inappropriate for me to try and seduce my leader… Sir…"

Optimus's optics widened in amusement. "Oh I see…" He moved closer to Prowl and spun him round, slamming him against the wall. Prowl moaned as Optimus pressed himself against Prowl's heated frame, grinding his hips against Prowl's groin.

"What are the rules on a superior officer seducing his second in command then?" Optimus asked lustfully as he bit into Prowl's neck running his fingers down the full length of his door wings. Prowl arched his head back and moaned at the touch.

"Perfectly… oooOOHHH… acceptable… gaahh!!" Prowl cried out as Optimus explored his chassis roughly. He dug his blunt fingers into Optimus's armour plating and lifted his leg up to push against him. He felt Optimus's interface cover retract. Optimus was staring at him intently as he hoisted him further up the wall, scraping his wings along the bulkhead, sending a mixture of pleasure pain signals through his circuits. Prowl retracted his over cover willingly as Optimus brushed against his aroused spike. Prowl let out a faint mewl of excitement as Optimus's fingers dipped into his wet valve. He shuttered his optics and tensed a little as he felt a finger get pushed inside him. The valve was still terribly sensitive and had not yet been used since his repairs. Prowl bucked at the sensation and hissed gripping onto Optimus's shoulders arching his back into the slow deepening thrusts. Optimus paused gauging his reaction, the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt him. Prowl felt another finger enter his valve stretching it, caressing the inside, coating the sides with his own lubricant that was now spilling onto Optimus's aroused spike.

"OoooOOOHH…." He squirmed as Optimus pushed deeper. "Ohhh Primus… please… take me…"

Optimus growled at the wanton pleas of his tactician writhing against the wall. He removed his fingers and Prowl watched his optics filled with lust as he licked them clean before kissing him roughly. Optimus growled into the kiss and hoisted Prowl from the wall turning sharply, Prowl felt dizzy. He was thrown onto the waiting desk scattering data pads onto the floor. Optimus leaned over him and grabbed his knees yanking him closer. He let the tip of his thick spike rub against Prowl's tight newly untouched valve. He moaned as the spasms caused him to release more fluid.

"Prowl... I don't want to hurt..."

Prowl shook his head and groaned. "Please... Optimus... I trust you..." He stared at his leader intently. Optimus nodded and with one swift move he thrust hard into the valve. Prowl screamed and grabbed the sides of the desk his back arching as Optimus pulled slowly out again, relishing every clenching movement as Prowl squirmed with pleasure beneath him. Leaning over him he kissed him lightly, Prowl whimpered seductively clutching the edge of the desk above his head. Optimus began thrusting steadily, slowly at first enjoying the friction from the tight valve. Prowl wrapped his legs around him and bucked pushing upwards forcing his spike deeper. He glared up at him face exquisite in the throes of passion.

"More… aaAAhh…. Harder… plea… oooOOHHH….!!" Prowl's breath caught as Optimus thrust harder and faster into him, pinning him to the desk which squeaked beneath their combined weight. Prowl threw his head back and shrieked in overload, drowning out Optimus's long low moan of release. Transfluid spilled out from the spasming, throbbing valve, coating Optimus's thick spike as he still pounded into him riding the waves of his own overload. His optics blacked out briefly as he fell still on Prowl's chest, the mech with slightly trembling hands reached down and softly toyed with his ear finials.

Optimus moaned in delight at the sensitive touch. Prowl's heat engulfing him as they lay there. His talented fingers still moving slowly up and down his finials. Optimus leaned his head into the sensation his optics half lidded his mouth parted with yet another wave of growing arousal.

"Care...ful…aahhaAAAHHH… you carry on… might not want… uunngghh!… to stop…" He breathed roughly. He opened his optics to find Prowl staring at him.

"Who said I want you to…?" He flashed him a rare grin and pushed Optimus to the floor. They rolled off the desk and landed with a loud crash. Prowl straddled his leader and slowly moved down his body, nipping, biting along the way. Optimus groaned as he kissed the inside of his leg moving up to tease his valve. Optimus's mouth parted in a silent moan as Prowl's glossa swirled inside him, tickling sensitive nodes and circuits. He clawed at the floor as the tactician pulled away, it was quickly replaced by a hard pulsing spike. Optimus cried out at the penetration, Prowl moved fast, pumping hard and fast into his valve driving him to the knife edge of pain and pleasure.

Optimus bucked his hips at the thrashing pace, unable to keep up as his valve clenched at the sheer force of Prowl's thrusts. He grabbed at Prowl's arms only to find his wrists being pinned to the floor. He arched his back as Prowl tensed, hot sparks of overload shattered his consciousness as they reached climax together, Prowl's transfluid filling him as he drowned in the static and screams of pleasure that came from them both.

He barely registered Prowl slide from his frame falling onto his back on the floor, exhausted. Optimus opened his optics and ran his finger down Prowl's armour causing the other mech to shudder at his touch. He pushed himself up and tiredly lifted Prowl off the floor who moaned and leaned into his chest. He laid him on the berth before collapsing behind him, wrapping his larger frame around Prowl's he pressed his warm body against Prowl's back and aft and playfully kissed his door wings which twitched slightly.

Prowl mumbled softly as Optimus held him close. "Thank… you…" They drifted off into recharge, Prowl sighed and a small smile crossed his lips. His recharge that night no longer troubled by nightmares of seekers.

****


	5. Coming Clean

_A/N: Ok I decided to continue it... feel free to suggest ideas and what not as I hadn't initially planned on this and I don't want it to be turned into just an angst fest with a bit of smut thrown in ha ha... This chapter is a little longer. _

_Hope you like it._

//comm. speak//

**Chapter 5 – Coming Clean**

Optimus awoke early the next morning. He turned onto his side his optics spiralling online. Blinking a few times, it took him a few seconds to realise Prowl wasn't there. He sat up a frown creasing his features. "Prowl?"

His voice sounded small in his quarters, there was no response. Optimus felt sluggish, rubbing his optics he stood. Pouring himself a cube of energon he sipped it slowly. Why would Prowl just leave? How long had he been gone? Optimus sighed to himself as the thought crossed his cortex that Prowl might actually regret what had happened between them. Optimus shook his head, Prowl wasn't like that, he wouldn't just casually interface with any 'bot. He was in fact surprised that he'd given in to the twins so easily, but that was just the bad code wasn't it? Prowl has said so himself, he didn't want his actions to be put down to mere reactions to internal damage.

Optimus finished his energon cube. He was probably worrying about nothing. He checked his internal chronometer, 06:30, morning briefing was at 07:00, he could pull Prowl aside after that and talk to him, make sure everything was ok. Knowing Prowl he'd probably just gotten up early and gone straight to work.

Optimus rubbed the back of his neck suddenly remembering why he'd never developed intimate relationships with any of the mechs under his direct command. He was worrying about nothing. Replacing his face mask he straightened. "Pull yourself together Prime..." He growled at himself firmly. Rolling his optics he marched from the room.

****

The briefing room was quiet when Optimus entered. He was early. He felt a wave of disappointment upon finding the room empty. He felt for sure Prowl would be there, setting up for the meeting.

Ironhide came in chatting and laughing animatedly with Jazz, they both gave Optimus a polite nod and took their seats. The atmosphere was always one of formality before morning briefings.

The room began to fill, Ratchet sat beside Optimus. The medic as usual, missed nothing.

"Restless night?"

Optimus blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You look troubled... and I don't think it's just about this increased 'con activity along our perimeter."

Optimus shook his head and raised an orbital brow at the medic. "How do you do that? Am I really that obvious?"

Ratchet smiled. "To me...? Yes."

The room fell silent as Prowl entered. They'd all seen his shocking display of anger the previous day, it had unsettled them somewhat. If Prowl could lose control like that, then what else was he currently capable of? Mostly the Autobots, those few who counted themselves amongst his friends were filled with concern, worry.

The tactician as usual was unreadable. He paused at the doorway, only a slight twitch in his doorwings betrayed his observation of the notable mood change within the room upon his arrival.

Optimus watched him intently as he circled the room handing each mech a data pad, detailing the briefing itinerary. He came to Optimus last and held out the datapad.

"Thankyou..." Optimus looked at the black and white mech who inclined his head slightly in a curt nod before taking his seat to the right of his leader.

Ratchet glanced between them, catching Optimus's optics briefly. The confused look and slight shake of his head told Ratchet pretty much everything.

//We'll talk later.//

//Ratchet really it's nothing.//

//Don't make me schedule it as a maintenance visit.//

Optimus let out a barely audible sigh as Jazz started the meeting.

//I am fine... really.//

Ratchet folded his arms, his optics fixed on Jazz. //Fine, you might be fine but... what about Prowl?//

//He's back on duty... you can see for yourself... you treated him.//

Ratchet beheld a faint smirk at Optimus's stubborn attitude. //You can't fool me Optimus... I told you this sort of potential mental damage takes time to heal... if I... we are going to help him at all, I need to know what glitching acts you've gotten him into...//

He glanced at his leader. //And we both know he isn't going to talk to me himself.//

//You've made your point Ratchet.//

The medic contained a chuckle. //I haven't even started.//

It was all Optimus could do, not to groan out loud in defeat.

****

Prowl addressed the briefing after Jazz. His tone even and concise. He filled them all in on the intel he'd managed to gather in one short day.

The amount of work he'd put into it was nothing short of astounding. How he'd managed to collate and process all of Jazz's, Ironhide's and his own reports into one detailed datapad, baffled Prime. He took in all the information. It was grim to read and even more foreboding to hear. The Decepticons were becoming more daring, attacking closer and closer to the base. Prowl's capture being a clear sign that things were getting worse.

Prowl could only speculate what they were after. Their recently obtained energon resource facility, computer access to obtain their defence codes for the perimeter or the location of their forces on Cybertron. All were viable options and potential reasons. He calmly handed out duty rosters, murmurs of disquiet sounded around the room.

"Extra duty shifts?" Cliffjumper groaned, other mechs soon joined in the complaints.

"Doubling up on patrols...? Awww come on Prowl don't you think that's a little excessive?" Sideswipe moaned.

"It is merely prudent, until we can gather more intelligence on what the Decepticons actually want." Prowl responded evenly, not rising to the complaints that were rising in decibels around the room.

Optimus took it all in, including the revised duty shifts. It made sense, he could find no fault in Prowl's logic, although he did not currently envy the tactician's position of being accosted by aggrieved, irritated Autobots.

Optimus stood and raised his hands, the room fell quiet. "Prowl has a point everyone. We may not like it but the facts are staring at us in the optic. We have to be on our guard. I feel we have all grown somewhat complacent and we can't let the Decepticons gain a foothold on this base. It would turn the tide of this war in their favour."

Murmurs of agreement sounded around the room. One of the aerial bots spoke up. "We have to fly twice as far now and only in pairs? The seekers aren't dumb enough to attack us?" The other aerialbots sniggered at this remark.

"The information you've been given clearly shows that the seekers have been carrying out fly bys close to the base. Their patterns indicate they are closing their distance with each pass. We need to be vigilant." Prowl answered the aerialbot's candour firmly.

"Yeah they're probably just looking for you..." Slingshot retorted loudly and sniggered.

Optimus tensed at the words and felt Ratchet stiffen beside him as Jazz and Ironhide got to their feet, their faces grim.

Slingshot paid no attention to the shift in tensions around the room. Silverbot hissed at him fiercely as his cocky mouth ran away with him.

"We could just put Prowl out as bait, lure them in and blow them to the pits." He laughed defiantly, glaring at each one of them.

"Slingshot that's enough!" Silverbot scolded him fiercely. Prime's voice filled the room.

"Slingshot your opinions are not constructive to this meeting, if you don't have anything useful to add then I suggest you do as Silverbot tells you." His voice was low, commanding, Slingshot paid no heed to the warning underlying his clipped words.

"What? You can't deny that it's not a half bad idea." The aerialbot retorted.

Sunstreaker nudged his twin, his gaze on Prowl. Sideswipe glanced at the tactician who was standing so rigidly he could have been frozen if it weren't for the subtle trembling of his door wings.

"Oh come on... you're all too tense. Prowl's not arguing with me so it must be a good idea." Slingshot looked around smugly folding his arms. The room quickly descended into disgruntled arguing.

A loud crash and a holler of pain shattered the chaos. The mechs around the table froze, their optics staring on the sight of Slingshot lying flat on his back, energon trickling from his face with Prowl stood over him his fists clenched tightly as he glared at the unconscious aerialbot with a fierceness rarely seen.

Nobody spoke for what seemed like an eternity. Ratchet was the first to move, placing a hand on Prowl's tense shoulder he jumped back a little as the mech spun round to face him, a cold rage burning in his optics. His air intakes were deep and drawn out as he tried to calm his rising anger. His optics darted from Ratchet to the rest of the Autobots as if seeing them for the first time, taking in their look of shock on their faces, finally coming to rest on Optimus who simply looked back at him, worried.

Prowl's air intakes stalled and he blinked a few times, the anger that was clouding his CPU like a red haze began to fade leaving a cold, stark awareness of shame at what he'd just done. Prowl's mouth fell open his normally smooth voice catching in his throat as Optimus held his gaze, his brow deeply furrowed.

"I… I'm sorry… I… didn't mean… I lost control… shouldn't have happened… I… I'm sorry…" Prowl stammered before dropping his head and marching briskly from the room.

"Prowl wait!" Optimus called after him.

"I can finish the meeting Prime." Jazz spoke up softly. Optimus nodded gratefully before following his SIC. Ratchet caught his arm as he passed. Optimus patted his hand knowingly. "I know… I will…"

Ratchet nodded as Jazz's distinct voice shook the 'bots to their senses.

"Alright let's get finished… someone mind cleaning up tha' mess in the back?" He gestured towards the Aerialbots who sheepishly picked up their team mate and followed a highly irritated Ratchet to the med bay.

"Is everyone clear on their responsibilities?" Jazz continued formally. Nods and yes's echoed around the room. "You're all dismissed. Let's get to work."

The 'bots bustled out of the room.

"Did you see that punch?!" Bumblebee exclaimed loudly to Cliffjumper who let out a short laugh.

"I sure did, remind me not to get on the wrong side of Prowl."

"He deserved it!" Ironhide cut in. "Damned Aerialbot shootin' his mouth off"

"Got no argument from me." Jazz replied falling into step beside Ironhide.

"Prowl's left hook almost makes your right hook look like it's been thrown by a mini-bot Ironhide!" The twins laughed as they sprinted away from the large red mech.

"Hey!" Bumblebee retorted indignantly at the indirect insult.

"Easy little buddy." Cliffjumper chuckled as Ironhide bellowed after the twins.

"Come back here an' I'll show ya what my right hook feels like up close n' personal!"

Jazz chuckled as he lightly punched the bristling red mech's arm, ducking a feigned swing in retaliation.

"Don' you start!" Ironhide warned, Jazz simply played innocent as he cheerfully hummed his way down the corridor.

****

Optimus managed to catch up to Prowl before he reached his office. Grabbing his shoulder firmly he spun the black and white mech in his tracks. "Prowl talk to me!"

"There's nothing to talk about." Prowl snapped harshly.

Optimus drew back and folded his arms. "Oh no? Nothing about punching one of my mechs into unconsciousness?"

Prowl stiffened visibly his optics dropping to the floor before he straightened and glared coldly at his leader. "Am I to be reprimanded?"

Optimus withdrew slightly startled. "What…? No… he was out of line but it's…"

"Then I request permission to return to work… Sir."

Optimus winced at the emphasis on formality. "Permission denied! Tell me what's going on with you…"

Prowl bristled his anger barely restrained beneath the surface. "Sir I must protest!" He spoke through clenched dentals not meeting Optimus's optics.

"I don't give a frag…"

Prowl's head snapped up at Optimus's sharp tone, he bit off further protests as Optimus drew himself to his full commanding height.

"The Prowl I know, doesn't go around punching his fellow Autobots… so explain yourself."

"I… there's nothing… wrong… I just… I'm fine."

"Prowl you almost beat Starscream to death with your bare hands… that's not fine." Optimus softened his tone and rubbed his optics tiredly. "Prowl please don't make me have to order you…"

He risked placing a hand on his arm, Prowl flinched from his touch causing him to recoil instantly. "You need to tell me what happened… when they took you…"

Prowl had regained his stoic, impassive composure, clasping his hands behind his back he met Optimus's concerned optics and almost faltered at the depth of feeling he saw there.

"I NEED to do no such thing." He turned on his heel and left Optimus staring after him with a stunned expression on his face.

****

Prowl couldn't concentrate on the datapad in front of him. He'd been staring at it for over an hour and still nothing was sinking in. His cortex was filled with Slingshot's voice

'_Use him as bait.'_

Was that what he'd been reduced to in their optics… bait? He in-vented sharply his anger bubbling up again. Dropping his datapad he gripped the sides of his helm, resting his elbows against the desk. This wasn't bad code anymore, he was angry, he couldn't remember ever feeling so consumed with rage. The very thought of the seekers, of what they'd done and were subsequently still doing to him, filled his circuits with a trembling torrent of unrelenting anger.

In one swift move Prowl stood and let it out with a guttural roar, sending everything on his desk flying across the room. He turned and cried out viciously, his head staring up at the ceiling as his fist crunched against the steel wall which wined and fractured beneath his punch. His exhalations were deep his wings held high as he glared at the wall defiantly as if daring it to resist. He blindly struck the metal hard, repeatedly before servos in his hand shrieked with pain as they finally gave way.

Prowl stopped his forehead dropping against the cool wall. He turned round his optics shuttered and slid slowly down to a sitting position. One leg bent with his elbow resting upon his knee as he buried his face in his unbroken palm, he let out a defeated burst of static.

There he sat in darkness for hours. Occasionally he drifted into an uneasy recharge but the images of the seekers were back to haunt him, taunting him, laughing at his inability to control himself, his anger as he'd always managed to before.

Prowl felt control slipping from his grasp. Bringing both knees up, he held onto himself tightly. If he lost control, his grip what else was there?

His thoughts drifted to Prime, his friend. He'd tried to help him, practically begged him to talk. Prowl had selfishly thrown it back in his face, had pushed him away all in the space of a day. That had to be some kind of record, to go from admitting you have feelings, to interfacing and back to distant apathy in such a short space of time. It was impressive even for him.

Prowl groaned out loud. What had he been thinking? He was not that kind of mech to just interface and walk. He knew how much he'd needed it, wanted it, it probably shouldn't have been allowed to happen. Was that why he was running from it? This was Prime, Optimus. If he couldn't trust him, then who?

His rambling thought processes were interrupted by the buzz of his internal comm. Growling with irritation Prowl activated it.

//What?// He winced as he heard the harshness in his voice.

//Thought you might be in recharge after the effort you exerted earlier.// Prime's baritone voice filled his audios. Prowl frowned leaning his head back, resting it against the wall.

//I'm not sure what you mean… Sir…// He answered quietly his words short and clipped.

//Prowl please don't treat me like a youngling… I know the sounds of someone destroying their office… done it myself once or twice…//

Prowl looked aggrieved. // You heard that…?// His voice dropped to an almost fretful whisper.

Optimus let out a sigh. //Prowl I think everyone on base heard it.//

Prowl shuttered his optics once more. The heat of shame stinging his face plates.

//Noone is judging you… you must know that…//

Prowl shook his head. //How could they not?//

//They're your friends… they care about you…//

Silence.

//Open your door.//

Prowl onlined his optics his body suddenly tense.

//Please.//

Leaning forward Prowl tapped the lock override on his desk, before sitting back on the floor against the wall.

The room was bathed in warm light from the corridor silhouetting Optimus in the doorway. Prowl could only grimace as the light was switched on. Optimus merely raised his brow at the mess that used to be Prowl's immacutely tidy office.

Prowl looked up as a shadow loomed over him. Optimus held out his hand. "Come on."

Prowl was pulled to his feet as he reluctantly took the offered hand. "Where are we going?"

"To get you some energon… you're going to need it for all the talking you're going to be doing."

"But I…"

Optimus held up a palm silencing his tactician. "If I don't at least put on a show of trying, Ratchet is going to hand my spark to Megatron." His optics upturned slightly as he smiled thinly beneath his face mask.

"That's how he persuaded you to talk to me?" Prowl couldn't help but feel a little put out.

"He has a way with words." Optimus glanced around the room. "And I'd rather sit with you in complete silence if I must, than have you destroy my base one room at a time."

Prowl knew he had no other choice but to follow as his leader led the way out of the room.

****

Sit in silence they did. Prowl sipped his energon cube perched on the edge of his own berth. Optimus had brought Prowl to his own quarters overriding the door lock and commanding that Prowl sit while he poured them both energon. Prowl was a little surprised that Prime had known where his private supply was kept but then he'd started to accept recently that there was a lot he didn't actually know.

Prowl lowered the cube letting it rest on his knee. "I'm not very good at this." He spoke quietly, Optimus barely registered that he'd spoken at all. He glanced at him and waited for him to continue. Prowl's doorwings drooped. "I should have more control, restraint than I've demonstrated of late… I apologise for putting you in this position…"

"Prowl I don't think that…"

Prowl met his leader's gaze earnestly. "Please… let me finish…"

Optimus fell silent, Prowl felt uncomfortable heat spreading through his circuits. "I've never felt so… so helpless, so… humiliated in all my cycles since being onlined. Even I didn't think the Decepticons would stoop to acts of depravity to satisfy their urge to beat us…" Prowl's voice grew quieter, he struggled as he fought the images threatening to invade his mind.

"What happened?" Optimus asked softly. Prowl merely looked at him and smiled sadly.

"They took my self respect, any shred of dignity I had… and… I let them."

"Prowl you couldn't have known how they'd react if you hadn't."

Prowl stood and paced, his back to Optimus. His voice trembled slightly. "I begged for it… toward the end… I begged them…cried out for them. I wanted it, needed it so badly by that point, I was forced to enjoy it while they laughed when I screamed in pain…"

Optimus couldn't help but gawp at the revelation. Grateful his face mask hid his stunned expression. Prowl's optics were hard as he glanced at him over the tip of his door wing. "All I could think about was letting them take me, fill me… make me overload just so it could stop… it didn't stop… they didn't stop. So when I finally gave in… and I did give in… oh Primus… it felt good…" Prowl's voice caught in his throat, his door wings shuddered.

"I am a disgrace." He whispered, hanging his head.

Firm hands gripped his shoulders, startling him he'd not even heard Prime move. Turning he was unwilling to meet his azure optics afraid of what he'd find there, shame bearing heavily on his mind.

Optimus lifted Prowl's face, hot air wafting over his face plates as his tactician exhaled softly, suddenly very aware of the nervous tension between them. Hesitantly Optimus leaned forward pausing for a split second their faces close to touching. Shyly he touched his mouth to Prowl's who mewed softly in response, his air intakes stalling. Optimus pulled back ensuring that Prowl look at him.

"You did… what any of us would have done… you have done nothing to be ashamed of."

Prowl clenched his jaw anger once again blazing in his optics. "I let them… I let them…" His face plates screwed up with disgust. "I let them… fuck me… ra… rape me." He dropped his head once more. "Make me theirs… I let them…"

"What could you have done?" Optimus asked firmly Prowl's words stinging like a slap in the face.

"Anything! Fought harder… something!" Prowl exclaimed exasperated.

"And you'd probably be dead." Optimus stated simply, sadly, definitely. His own cortex filled with icy cold dread at the thought. Prowl looked pained.

"How can you even look at me? I can barely look at me."

"Because I don't see a victim!" Optimus barked, shaking Prowl from his cycle of self loathing and despair. "I see… you… and I am… more than grateful that you were spared."

Prowl bit his lower lip hard, unable to grasp at any one emotion that was roaring through his cortex. He merely dropped his head into his hands a faint burst of static escaping his lips. Optimus couldn't help himself, he pulled him closer, almost desperate to hold him, to take away the damage and hurt yet fearful that he would once again push him away.

He pressed his lips onto Prowl's red chevron, the tactician leaned into the touch. Angling his head upwards Prowl caught Optimus's lips with his own, the heat rising between them, Prowl knew it was probably a bad decision, it was only going to complicate everything but he drank him in anyway, his very presence was like a drug, helped him feel stronger, in control.

Soon enough their lips were locked together, their glossa exploring each other's warm mouths. Prowl pushed against him, his anger, his desperation driving him. A faint moan from his vocaliser filled Optimus with desire.

Optimus's hands drifted down Prowl's back, around to his hips gripping, scratching, pulling him into him. He let out a deep growl as he dipped his head into Prowl's throat sucking, licking at wiring. Prowl gasped and whined with needy pleasure. His fingers dug beneath Prime's frame tugging him towards his berth. He wanted this, the comfort of being with someone he could trust, who wouldn't hurt him.

They fell back, bodies entwined, rocking, writhing together. Cooling fans drowning out their groans and cries of mutual seduction.

Optimus was burning up at the rising bubbling heat within him. Prowl cried out wantonly as he traced the seams along his door wings. He blinked as he watched the cool tactician lose himself to his caresses, his desires. Optimus wasn't sure.

"Prowl…" His deep voice a whisper. "We shouldn't…"

Prowl breathed in deeply, his legs wrapping around Optimus's waist, refusing to listen to the nagging doubts telling him to stop, that it wasn't right. No!

"Need this… need… need you…" He mumbled, barely hanging onto coherent thought. His diligent fingers retracted Optimus's interface cover and ran from the tip to the base of his erect spike. Optimus shivered with want and anticipation, yet he still resisted.

"Please…" Prowl breathed arching into him, his pale blue optics locked onto Optimus. "I… I won't run… won't shut you…. Unngghh… out…"

Optimus couldn't hold back any longer, groaning loudly he drove his spike slowly, tenderly into Prowl's clenching, warm valve. Prowl clawed at his back letting out a long low moan as Optimus pushed slowly, intently deeper inside him, finding a slow gradual rhythm he thrust smoothly into the tensing lubricated valve, sending waves of heat and building energy cascading through their circtuits. Overload crept over them with an aching sweet burst of release and tingling satisfaction.

Prowl trembled, his mouth parted as his face plates screwed up with a pleasurable scream of bliss as transfluid pumped into him stroking every overly sensitive sensor node. Optimus's thick length still throbbed and pulsed deep inside him. He let out a faint sob of satisfaction and relief as he held Optimus close to him tightly.

Optimus slid onto his side his optics drifting over Prowl's satiated frame. Gone was the tension and stress, the self loathing for now. He smiled thinly as Prowl fell into recharge a broken hand clutching at his own. He frowned at the damaged hand as his own free hand traced the line of the red chevron.

Prime was no fool, Prowl might be able to temporarily convince himself and everyone else he was fine but he feared his SIC still had a long way to go.

_A/N: So there you have it... I can't tell you what's coming as I really don't know... we're in this together. All I can say is there will be Decepticon goodness for ya in the next update! Let me know if you liked it! _


	6. Doubts and Deception

_a/n: ok today I have some Decepticon goodness for you all. I am posting these as I write them, once they've been checked so I still welcome ideas and tips (places where things don't make sense) as where this story is going is an open book. A first for me, usually plan everything to within an inch of its life. I hope you enjoy it anyway._

_Beware of incoming angst!! ^_^_

**Doubt and Deception**

**Solar Cycle – 1 day**

**Cycle – 1 hour**

**Stellar Cycle – 1 year**

**Astrosecond – 1 second**

**Deca-cycle – 2 weeks**

**Decepticon base:**

****

"Starscream!!"

The seeker flinched in the repair cradle as Megatron's voice boomed down the corridor.

"Lord Megatron I am afraid I am incapacitated at the moment. How can I be of service?" He managed his most subservient tone, his optics darting to the floor upon Megatron's entrance to the repair bay. He loomed in the doorway glaring coldly at his SIC.

Starscream tensed in the repair cradle, repair drones still tending to the injuries he'd received from Prowl, his air intakes became shallow as Megatron approached.

"You disappoint me Starscream. I at least thought that amidst all your scheming and insubordination that you would have the sense to seize an opportunity when one presented itself."

Starscream frowned in confusion at the measured words from his leader. "I don't know what you mean Lord Megatron."

"Don't take me for a fool Starscream, I know what you did."

Starscream wriggled uncomfortably, he'd done a lot of things that Megatron would more than likely disapprove of and now found himself at a disadvantage, not knowing which transgression to defend himself against.

"Soundwave sent Lazorbeak to spy on you and your trine a Deca cycle ago when Skywarp and Thundercracker decided to sneak off base against my orders. Do you want to know what we found?"

Starscream, uncharacteristically quiet and still aching from his injuries, simply nodded once.

Pressing a node on his chest Megatron activated a holo-recording. Starscream's optics widened as he saw and heard himself and his trine mates repeatedly raping the Autobot Prowl. Megatron observed his reactions as he watched the recording. Starscream's optics flickered subtly, not a trace of guilt or shame crossed his features, merely the faint signs of annoyance at being caught.

"What do you have to say for yourself Starscream?" Megatron growled as the recording ended.

The jet frowned, where was Megatron going with this? "How is that not seizing an opportunity?" He answered his tone laced with defiance giving Megatron a non-committal shrug. Megatron raised an orbital brow.

"I must admit I was surprised that you of all mechs managed to pull off such a daring kidnapping." He condescended, watching Starscream bristle with anger at the insult. His anger was replaced with a smug smirk as he glared up at his leader.

"Well it just shows some of us think ahead and plan our attacks instead of resorting to simply retreating when our bad plans fail."

A stinging pain felt like it had split open his face plates. He shrieked in pain and surprise as Megatron's imposing form loomed over him. "What was that for!?" He shrilled angrily.

"For your stupidity."

Starscream flailed as Megatron's clawed hand gripped his throat. "Ga-ack... My Lord... why?"

"You captured the second in command to Prime. The Autobots' tactician and you didn't think just once how valuable the information he holds in that impressive CPU of his would be to the Decepticon cause?!"

Megatron's voice grew to an angry snarl as he spoke deliberately, slowly relishing the squirming seeker pinned beneath his larger frame.

"But... ack... Lo...ord Mega...ucckk..." The rest of his sentence was cut off into a choke as Megatron squeezed his throat.

"I'm tired of your never ending excuses!" He growled loudly, lifting the jet from the cradle and flinging him to the floor like a rag doll. Starscream gasped and spluttered on the floor clutching at the dented wiring in his throat, shrinking away from his irate leader his hand raised.

"Please Megatron...I... I can explain mmmphh..." Starscream grunted as he was lifted once more and slammed against a bulkhead his wings screaming at him protesting the force.

"You have five seconds." Megatron glowered his face and voice deceptively calm.

"We knew who he was! After we'd finished with him I got an idea of how to use him to better our advantage."

"Three seconds."

Starscream spoke quickly, almost frantic. "I suggested forcing a spark merge while he was unconscious."

Megatron drew back a little releasing his SIC who gasped his optics still wary as he continued.

"Thundercracker volunteered."

"You managed to create a spark bond with the Autobot against his will?" Megatron was thoughtful considering the implications.

Starscream nodded eagerly his confidence returning. "He was unaware so it didn't matter whether he was willing or not, being unconscious simply meant it was less painful for him to endure as he would have undoubtedly resisted."

Megatron hummed in thought softly. "Indeed. If he was unconscious however, his spark would not have accepted the bond." He challenged the seeker, well aware of how intelligent Starscream actually was when he wanted to be and enjoyed moments such as these where his SIC genuinely surprised him with a brilliantly devious plan. Starscream smiled darkly.

"Yes but after what he'd just been through with us he was exhausted and drained almost to the point of stasis lock, his firewalls would not have been able to protect his spark completely."

Megatron looked deep in thought a single finger tapping his chin. //Thundercracker report to the repair bay.// He barked.

//At once Lord Megatron.//

"So Starscream, tell me how this benefits our cause."

Starscream was all but bouncing in excitement. "As Prowl is unaware of the bond we can obtain information through it. Thundercracker's firewalls are in place and he has closed the bond at his end so he doesn't unintentionally send anything across the link and alert Prowl to it. It is only a weak connection not a complete merge, as you know both participants have to be fully aware and willing for that to happen."

Thundercracker entered the room, his fingertips tapping nervously against his thighs. "You asked for me Lord Megatron?"

"Yes. Tell me what information you have gleaned from this partial spark bond you've created with the Autobot."

The blue seeker shot a fearful gaze at his trine leader who grinned at him and nodded. "Well it's not a normal bond my Lord, we can't communicate through it but I can sense him. It is weak enough that I am not affected by his emotions but he can and has been affected by mine."

"Such as?"

"When I get angry... or uumm... aroused... they're too strong to contain so he feels the residual effects."

"Won't this alert him to our presence?"

Starscream interrupted. "No they will simply feel like his own emotions but he won't be able to control them."

"I can also see flashes of their plans and tactics when he is thinking of them or needs to explain them to others." Thundercracker spoke up still nervous as Megatron's optics bored through him. "He... he seems to be in control of most of their defences and operations including base security and preparations for battle."

"Hmmm this could be extremely useful." Megatron mused softly to himself.

Thundercracker seemed to gain a little confidence at the remark. "There's one more thing." The blue jet straightened proudly. "I can decipher individual weaknesses of different Autobots as he has to account for them. We tried it out last solar cycle with a surprise attack. We were gaining the upper hand but..." He trailed off not really understanding the science, that was Starscream's area of expertise.

"But?" Megatron uttered.

"Yes it seems the only thing we cannot predict is how Prowl himself will react in a situation, hence my injuries." Starscream answered with a snarl at the memory.

Megatron frowned. "And you're sure he is completely unaware?"

"If I may Lord Megatron?" Starscream dipped his head obediently as he retrieved a data track from his subspace and pressed it into a nearby console. "We recorded it, just in case we needed to prove ourselves."

The image flickered on the monitor. Coming into focus on the prone black and white mech lying unconscious on the rocky ground. The image moved jerkily taking in his entire body and the silvery blue stains pooling about his person. The seekers really had fragged the mech to within an inch of his life Megatron mused, noting the extensive damage to Prowl's armour half crusted with stains and seeping energon and his obviously abused and damaged interface components exposed to the recorder. Megatron sucked in air as one of the seekers kicked the Autobot viciously to make sure he was offline. Skywarp smirked to the camera. Starscream's voice could be heard instructing his trine mates as they forcibly pried Prowl's chest plates apart.

Megatron rubbed his own chest absently, well aware of how painful that was. Thundercracker's blue frame crouched over the unconscious mech, his arms lifting him towards his own exposed spark. A brilliant flash filled the image as he merged their sparks together. Starscream was counting in the background and ordered Thundercracker to release after five seconds.

Breaking the connection was clearly physically painful for Thundercracker who grimaced as he dropped Prowl back onto the floor turning to the camera before the image went blank.

Megatron's brow was raised his arms folded, the seekers waited for his response. "Well done."

They grinned at each other smugly.

"I want regular reports on any and all information you receive. I want to know everything. We will start using this information soon enough." He removed the data track. "This will come in useful as well once added to Lazorbeak's recording. I am going to break the Autobots from the inside out, starting with one of their most respected. Without trust they will start to fall apart and we can take their base out from under them in the ensuing chaos."

The two seekers dipped their heads in obedience as Megatron went to take his leave. "Oh and Starscream." The red and white seeker met his leader's gaze. "The next time you're grounded by an Autobot and end up in this pathetic state. I'll offline you myself." He smirked as Starscream grimaced clenching his jaw.

Thundercracker grinned at his trine mate once Megatron had departed. "You can have your revenge Starscream, make Prowl pay for attacking you, when Megatron takes over their base and we defeat them once and for all."

Starscream slumped back in the repair cradle, gingerly touching broken and cracked face plates. "Oh I am going to do so much more to him." He clenched his fists against the repair cradle. "He'll wish I killed him in the first place." The corner of his mouth pulled upwards in a sneer as his trine mate chuckled darkly in agreement.

****

**Autobot base:**

Prowl's optics on lined, he let out a weary sigh his fingers brushing the golden centre of his chevron absently. His recharge had been a restless one, flashes and images of Thundercracker looming over him, hearing Starscream's shrill voice in his audio and the echo of pain in his spark. He hoped these would fade along with his physical injuries. Not being in complete control daunted him. The torrent of erratic emotions filtering through him felt strange, distant almost like they didn't belong to him, it was more than a little unsettling.

"Come back to me Prowl." Optimus' rich voice filled his audio sending shivers of vibrations through his sensor net. Prowl turned casting a side long glance at the red and blue mech smiling warmly at him. He gave him a small smile in return.

"I'm here..."

Optimus exhaled deeply, stretching his impressive frame. Prowl couldn't help but watch in awe as he flexed his joints. He couldn't deny his attraction to Optimus it had always been there from when he was first placed under his command, Prowl had always put it down to respect and loyalty. He wasn't attracted to his status and title, such things had never swayed Prowl, there was just something about how he managed to maintain his kindness and temper his strength with wise patience and understanding.

Prowl thought about the pressures of being a leader of an entire people during a war. He wondered how many decisions Prime had made that had cost him friends, how many regrets he carried and never showed. Prowl had only seen his self doubt surface briefly back when the war was in its early stages. He knew it was still there within him, buried beneath his noble attitude and commanding responsibility. Yes he felt deeply attracted to Optimus, he admired him but still this situation bothered him. Prowl had never thrown himself at a mech the way he had with Optimus. Sure he'd had relationships, even the odd fling between friends but never anything quite as intense as this.

Prowl never dreamed his attractions would or could be reciprocated by Optimus and so he'd buried them, ignored them. As far as he knew Prime himself hadn't engaged in a relationship since leaving Cybertron, choosing his duty above all else. They both had.

Prowl frowned so why him, why now? His intakes hitched slightly as he began to draw his own conclusions. Pity and sympathy. They must be the reasons Optimus hadn't pushed him away, hadn't stopped his rash advances. He squeezed his optics closed tightly a deep ache forming in his CPU.

Warm air and the soft touch of cool metal pressed lightly against his mouth, sending pleasant tingles ghosting through him. He blinked up at Optimus who broke the chaste kiss with a smile.

"If you keep thinking that hard, you're going to blow a circuit."

Prowl grimaced at how easily Prime was able to read him. "I'm sorry...I... I didn't recharge very well."

Optimus lay beside him his hand resting lightly on Prowl's chest. "I know that you might not be ready to talk to me about everything... and... I don't want to push you but..." Optimus lowered his gaze his tone low and sincere, hoping Prowl would hear him, believe him. "I will always listen. You must know that."

Prowl let out an imperceptible sigh glancing at Optimus, suddenly feeling distinctly uneasy, his doubts and fears threatening to cloud his judgement again. He sat up turning his back to Optimus who frowned as he noticed the slight flutter of his doorwings before they stiffened, sitting high and proud on Prowl's back. Prowl glanced back at him over the edge of his doorwing, a small courteous smile on his lips.

"I know you will... thank you."

Optimus laughed and reached out for him. "There's no need to be so formal Prowl."

Prowl stood out of the way of his grasp, opening his mouth to say something before his shoulders slumped and he shook his head. He knew he was treating Optimus unfairly but he just couldn't bring himself to return the warmth and comfort, not yet. Straightening he dipped his head slightly. "I have to go to work."

He half turned before Optimus stopped him. "You're not scheduled to be on duty for half a cycle Prowl." He frowned as the black and white mech tensed when he laid a hand on his shoulder. Prowl looked up at him from beneath his red chevron before dropping his optics to the floor.

"I prefer to start early and... I have an office to clean." He stated softly, knowing it to be a poor excuse for his abrupt exit.

Optimus blinked in mild surprise as white tapered fingers rested briefly on his hand still resting on Prowl's shoulder. He smiled slightly as he felt the fingers squeeze his lightly and then they were gone.

Optimus let out a deep sigh left alone in Prowl's quarters. Heading to the wash rack to wake himself up fully, he wondered how long it would be until Prowl could trust him, if he ever would.

****

_a/n: so there you go, actually some plot forming amidst all this angst. It will more than likely have a lot more. _

_Things for Prowl are going to get much worse before/if they get better, so be prepared for potential ugliness in coming chapters. 0.0_


	7. New Toy

_A/N: Ok **WARNINGS:** Scenes of rape/non con and torture (maybe uncomfortable for some to read so please skip if you don't like) **No flames or harsh comments please**. Constructive reviews welcome. _

_This was also a kink request on tfanon kink that I wrote and now I am de-anoning it as it fits with my story line. I have kept the same title. All work is my own. _

_Finally getting somewhere in my head plot wise with this and yes it is going to get a LOT worse before it gets better, so I hope I can keep you reading. Again this chapter does have dark and controversial scenes (please don't hate me) I hope these don't put you off too much. _

_Feel free to make comments, suggestions or let me know if there's anything you don't like/want to see/or understand. Sorry this is quite a long one._

**Solar Cycle – 1 day**

**Cycle – 1 hour**

**Stellar Cycle – 1 year**

**Astrosecond – 1 second**

**Deca-cycle – 2 weeks**

**New Toy**

**Autobot Base**

Prowl was concerned. Attacks had started coming more frequently and at much more regular intervals, usually during shift change or when most of the 'bots were supposed to be in recharge. The Decepticons seemed to be aware of every step of his defences, his contingencies and it was starting to wear thin with his troubled psyche.

"So you have suspicions we may have a spy?" Optimus asked grimly. Prowl stood on the other side of his desk, formal stance, respectful attitude even though his duty shift finished over a cycle ago. Optimus quirked an optic ridge at him, his discomfort noticeable for a change.

"It is the only conclusion I can come to given the evidence. I suspect possibly Soundwave is responsible."

"Or one of his cassetticons?"

Prowl gave a small nod. "Indeed."

"Suggestions?"

"We need to find out how they're gathering so much information. I suggest using our own subversive methods."

Optimus didn't like the idea of sending in a spy, but he had no choice given the circumstances. "Send Jazz, make sure Ratchet prepares him well, the Decepticons will be prepared for intruders, if they suspect anything..."

"I understand, I will be discreet."

"I know you will Prowl." Optimus met his steady optics, the unspoken question hovering in the air. They both felt it, Prowl shifted slightly and avoided his leader's gaze.

"If that's all Prime?"

Optimus frowned. "Prowl when are you going to let me in?" He asked softly, almost hesitantly, gauging the other mech's reactions. Prowl opened his mouth to respond, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"I know I'm not being very fair to you. Maybe it is for the best that we don't at the moment?" His voice was meek. He didn't lift his optics from the floor, his door wings drooped his whole stance was weary. Optimus knew he'd been struggling to recharge and despite the hurt that trickled its way into his senses, he nodded.

"If that's what you want Prowl."

His SIC forced himself to straighten and look him in the optic. "It is."

Optimus nodded sadly detecting the faint tremor in Prowl's voice. "Dismissed."

Prowl gave him a curt nod and briskly exited the room. Once in the hallway the black and white mech stopped in his tracks. His fists clenched, he fought the urge to go back and tell Optimus what he really wanted but, he had a responsibility and that took precedence. He activated his comm. and summoned Jazz to his office as a matter of urgency.

****

**Decepticon Base (half a deca cycle later)**

Jazz didn't mind being undercover so much, his mission: find out how the 'cons were getting their information and get back safely. His conversation with Prowl had been a brief one, Jazz knew his friend well enough to know when he was troubled and had decided to confront him about it when he returned, if he had to lock them both in Prowl's office to get it out of him, he would one way or another.

When being undercover he particularly relished times like this when he could stick it to Megatron and not have the dumb 'con leader be any the wiser as to how. It always tickled him how Starscream tended to get the blame when things like this went wrong. Jazz grabbed the component after cutting it out quietly with the laser scalpel, with a slight chuckle he adjusted the electricity flow breaker and replaced the component back into the latest device that Megatron had come up with to wipe out the Autobots. He sealed the panel and stood up admiring his handiwork. He turned to leave and froze.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Starscream snarled at him, eyeing the panel on the weapon.

Jazz smiled and shrugged. "Just routine maintenance, Starscream… Megatron's orders. We don't want the device to blow up like the last one do we?" He snickered as he walked away, that last one had also been his doing and Starscream had gotten the blame for it then too.

The 'cons all stood around waiting for the unveiling of Megatron's new device, built with supposed inside knowledge to attack the Autobot base directly. Jazz kept himself at the back, just close enough to see the fireworks. Megatron gloated loudly as Starscream pushed out the weapon. The 'cons held their cheers until after the demonstration. Megatron activated the weapon. A loud whirring and whining filled their camp. Megatron frowned. "What is happening…? It's not supposed to make that noise…" He looked around for Starscream who had disappeared.

A high pitched whining caused their audios to feedback with static. Then an almighty explosion filled the air with a blinding flash. Jazz smiled to himself and started slipping out amidst the chaos. His head was greeted with the muzzle of a null ray. Starscream glared down at him coldly.

"You are going to pay for that." He ripped off the fake coloured visor and helm revealing Jazz's own helm and piercing blue visor underneath. "AUTOBOT!!"

****

Starscream shrieked in rage as Megatron screamed at him and flung the stunned Jazz at his leader's feet having bound his wrists together.

"Starscream what is this?" Megatron snarled.

"That is your saboteur. This wouldn't have happened if I had been in command!" He shrieked at his leader who waved him off dismissively.

"Sooo… Optimus Prime has his very own spy does he?"

Jazz laughed defiantly. "Yeah… old news Megatron… I have been able to sneak in here on more than one occasion and destroy your pathetic weapons… Some great leader you are…" Jazz laughed in his face showing him no fear. This enraged Megatron as 'cons murmured around him at the knowledge that a spy had been working amongst them.

"Silence! You insolent piece of scrap metal!" Megatron's arm belted into Jazz's helm sending him sprawling on the floor with a grunt. He spat energon onto the ground from the blow and pushed himself up.

"Hey Megatron… how does it feel to have an Autobot right under your optics this whole time and the almighty Megatron missed it… you got to be pretty dumb right?" Jazz taunted him refusing to obey the 'con leader.

Megatron screamed in rage and spun round, his weapon arming merely inches from Jazz's face. The saboteur stuck his chin up defiantly and waited for the killing shot. It never came.

"No. I have a better use for you." Megatron seemed altogether suddenly too calm. "Soundwave, deal with him." He leant in to the large blue mech as he crossed his path and whispered something into his audio, Soundwave nodded and grabbed Jazz. The black and white mech cried out as a sharp pain punctured his neck. A strange muggy feeling took over his sensors and clouded his CPU. He couldn't think straight and his vision blurred. Static kept filling his audio as he felt himself being dragged into the Decepticon base. He heard Megatron giving the order to gather in the main bridge before he blacked out completely.

****

Jazz came too in pain. He gasped as he tried to move. He recognised the bridge through blurry vision. He was strung up his arms stretched above his head, his feet scraped along the metal floor. Starscream stood in front of him with a smug sneer on his face.

"Not so cocky now are you Autobot?" He spat at him.

"Cut me down… and I will wipe that smirk off your face." Jazz growled quietly. Megatron sat on his chair looking equally as pleased with himself.

"You see Autobot; you have become a rather annoying problem and one that we are all going to rectify."

"Why don't you deal with me yourself… coward… need all your 'cons round you?"

Megatron chuckled darkly at Jazz's defiant tone. "Oh don't worry yourself that will come later… right now my mechs are tired of having their hard work destroyed… so you are their reward." Jazz did not like the sound of this at all. The 'cons around the room murmured and chuckled in response.

Jazz cried out in pain as Starscream slapped him hard across the face. "You are going to be our new toy, although we much prefer our other one." He cackled menacingly as his sharp fingers scraped across his fake Decepticon armour, they started digging into seams and before Jazz could pull away he started to rip off panels, exposing Jazz's own armour beneath it. Jazz winced and thrashed as the fake armour tore at his real armour, taking some of the plating with it. Starscream slapped him again, causing his head to snap to the side. Jazz hissed through clenched dentals. Refusing to cry out for these 'cons.

Starscream continued to rip off the armour with violent ferocity, getting increasingly worked up at the lack of reaction from the saboteur.

"Now, now Starscream…I want him still functional and in one piece when you've finished." Megatron rumbled as he watched.

The seeker growled in response and let someone else take up the job of torturing the Autobot. Jazz flinched as he felt cold hands pawing at him, touching him intimately. He thrashed and tried to pull away a hand grabbed his helm and brought his audio close to his mouth. A deep gravelly voice reverberated into his audio, he recognised the speaker as Hook. "You are ours Autobot… I advise you to not struggle… too much…"

Another voice piped up in front of him. Dead End. "We don't mind if you struggle a little though."

"Oh and don't forget to scream." Spoke Thundercracker from behind him. Jazz was surrounded by a number of Decepticons, all of them pawing at him, digging into his own armour, ripping parts of it. He bit down hard to stop himself from crying out; he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction.

Another Decepticon spoke up. "Lord Megatron… with your permission…?" It was Brawl; his voice came from behind him. Jazz squinted to try and see through the blur, he watched as Megatron gave a flick of his wrist and a slight nod. Next thing he knew was rough hands were grabbing between his legs. He kicked out and struggled.

"Nggaahh… get your filthy hands off me!" He yelled out as he felt fingers trying to pry his interface cover off. Hook leaned in close. "Make us." He leered at the saboteur who felt a tinge of fear as his interface cover was forcibly retracted. His air intakes hitched and he clenched his jaw glaring at his assailants.

Jazz jolted sharply as he felt rough penetration of his valve. He bit his lower lip and grunted into his mouth quietly as one of them grabbed his hips and forced themselves inside. He felt another grab his spike and tug it hard. His mouth parted in a silent scream, having off lined his vocal processors. He thrashed and kicked out managing to catch one of the 'cons who snarled angrily. Jazz instantly regretted it as his valve was pounded from behind. He couldn't see who it was. His anger grew as he tensed against the violation. Clenching his jaw tightly he endured the pain as the attacker overloaded hard inside him. He offlined his optics, wincing as he felt the transfluid fill his valve and seep down his legs. His valve was released and he couldn't help but gasp as the spike was removed roughly.

Jazz didn't allow himself to relax; they were still around him, molesting him roughly. He felt another approach his back and heard Thundercracker's deep chuckle. Another spike was forced into his sore valve, sliding in much easier against the transfluid. Jazz however couldn't help but whimper in protest.

"Ooohh he makes a noise, doesn't scream half as loud as his dear Prowl though." Starscream goaded as he ran a finger up the inside of his leg and wiped the transfluid across Jazz's cheek.

"Go frag yourself…" Jazz spat angrily, wincing as Thundercracker thrust into him.

"We'd rather frag you." Starscream smirked, "And we're going to until you scream for us."

"No… not going to hear me…aahh…that all you got….? Nngghh..." Jazz glared at Starscream, refusing to give in. His private internal distress signal was active, help would come for him, he could survive this. He offlined his optics and tried to block out the pounding and the pain. Tried to think of his friends, the last time they'd all had high grade together, it had been such a laugh… Jazz forced himself inside his head, ignoring the laughter of the 'cons. He would survive.

The 'cons toyed with Jazz for a while, it had taken four 'cons to have their way with him before he had screamed and begged them to stop. Shortly afterward the mech had passed out due to the strain on his systems from forced overloads and internal damage.

Megatron had ordered him to be cleaned up and no longer to be touched by anyone but him. Much to Starscream's displeasure. Soundwave was given custody of the prisoner and saw to it that he was taken to the med bay and any severe injuries repaired.

****

Jazz was still groggy when he came back online. His wrists were bound and his weapons had been removed, his armour had been more or less stripped to its bare minimum and his visor had been switched off as had his internal distress signal. He took in deep intakes of air to calm his rising panic. He was on his own.

He felt someone lift him to standing and with a chain on his wrists pulled him forward. He felt stiff and sore, but not in as nearly as much pain as he should have been considering how many times the 'cons had violated him. They had repaired him. He frowned why would they do that, why not just kill him? He pulled up the memory of the ship's layout, from what he could gather he was not being led to the interrogation room.

"Hey… 'con… I know you're not going to interrogate me. Don't you think I know this ship well enough by now? Even though I'm blind, so whatever you have in store for me you might as well forget it. I aint telling you nothin' about the Autobots!"

The captor didn't respond at first. Jazz didn't know where he was being led, this was a part of the ship he hadn't been before. He stumbled and fell. His captor hauled him to his feet roughly. "Information is not required from second rate spy."

"Oh second rate am I? What the frag do you want then hmm? Why not just kill me now." He stopped in his tracks. Soundwave uttered the faintest of sighs. "Megatron has a use for you. Be silent and walk. Or be dragged."

Jazz shuffled forward at the tug of the chain at his wrists. He frowned, what possible use could Megatron have for him if it weren't information? He tensed as a number of possible answers flooded his cortex each more unpleasant than the last. A door opened in front of them and he was guided inside a room. He felt himself being pressed against a cold wall. His arms were raised above his head and bolted into position. A tight brace was fastened around his waist and his feet were shackled to the floor. He couldn't move. He heard the door once more and realised he'd been left alone.

Trapped, unarmed and blind Jazz for the first time since his capture, felt strong surges of panic deep in his tanks. He fought the urge to off load. He had to escape, there was always a way out… always.

****

Jazz jerked awake after falling into an uneasy recharge. He heard voices outside the room and the door opened. Megatron's voice was distinctive and the other could only be Soundwave. Jazz tried to make out what they were saying but it was too muffled.

He felt Megatron approaching him, his sense heightened.

"So how's my guest doing?"

"Peachy, can't say much for the service though." Jazz snarled, maintaining his cocky defiance there was no way he was going to bow down to a 'con especially not Megatron. He heard something in the room, the clicking of equipment and the slight whine of a data track recorder.

"What do you want Megatron?"

Megatron leaned closer, forcing Jazz to pull his head away as he ran his finger down his cheek. "I bet you get a lot of attention don't you? Attractive mech like you." He murmured against his audio. Jazz didn't dignify him with an answer, resisting the urge to shout profanities as he felt Megatron's glossa trail up his cheek.

"You're mine now, don't you forget it." Megatron snarled. Turning back to Soundwave he gestured impatiently. "Well?"

"It is ready."

Megatron leered at his prisoner. "Good, start recording."

Recording, Jazz mouthed the words. "What the frag?"

A sharp slap bit into his cheek. "Watch your language you're on camera, say hi to your friends Jazz."

"You twisted son of Unicron! Let me go and fight me like a real mech!!"

To his surprise he felt the bonds around his waist loosen and his arms were lowered from above his head. He rotated his shoulders stiffly, without warning Megatron grabbed the back of his helm and slammed him into the floor. His visor being offline, Jazz had very little balance.

"Don't miss anything Soundwave." Megatron drawled. He grabbed the back of Jazz's collar fairing and hauled him onto his knees, digging his knee into his back and arching him painfully. He whispered into his audio. "You're going to scream for me now Jazz and beg for my mercy."

"Over my dead spark." He spat wincing as Megatron yanked him back.

"That can be arranged."

Jazz struggled viciously as he felt Megatron's large hand reach between his legs and rip away his interface cover violently.

"No! Get the frag off me you disgusting 'con!" Jazz thrashed and twisted in Megatron's grip, unable to land a firm blow in his blind state. He cried out in rage as Megatron landed a sharp elbow onto the middle of his back, he landed on the floor on all fours. His air intakes had become rapid, shallow. He felt a weight press down on his back, he tried to crawl away but Megatron had a tight hold of his collar and dragged him back with a snarl. Jazz clawed at the floor his fingers scraping dents along the floor.

Megatron unsheathed his thick, hard spike. He was ready; he knew for certain Jazz wasn't. With one harsh movement he thrust his length all the way into Jazz's unprepared valve. Jazz couldn't help but scream as the force tore at circuits and sensor nodes. His collar fairing was yanked hard bringing him back up to his knees.

Megatron gripped his throat tightly and leaned over his shoulder nipping at his audio. "I want them to see your face as you scream for me." He pulled back almost all the way, causing Jazz to gasp and thrust himself in once again, hard.

"GaaAAAHHH!!" Jazz cried out his voice catching in his throat as Megatron squeezed it. He picked up the pace.

"You disgust me… all of you… Unngghh..." Jazz cried out once more as Megatron drove deep inside and began pumping rapidly into his raw un-lubricated valve.

"You want this; I can feel you remember, your valve getting wet from having me inside you…Ooohh yes!!" Megatron grunted loudly as he forcefully pounded into Jazz's body.

"Nooo… I don't want this!... Frag… Stop… please… AAAarrgghh!! You slagger… I'm going to kill… you …gaahh… I swear to Primus I am…!!" Jazz's protests and pleads went ignored as Megatron thrust into him harder and faster, Jazz cried out and struggled violently. "Let me go!!" He screamed as Megatron got tired of holding him up and forced him back onto his hands, using his hips as leverage Jazz choked on a sob as Megatron violated him ruthlessly, enjoying every cry of pain from the Autobot.

Despite himself Jazz felt the crackling tell tale signs of overload building. "Nooo… please nooo… Oh Primus…" He moaned trying as hard as he could to fight the overload, which was riddling his sensor net with sharp stabbings of agony. Megatron roared out behind him, his transfluid bursting into his ruined valve.

"GAAAHH!!... Stop please… stop this…" Jazz whimpered as Megatron continued to thrust into him determined to make him overload. Jazz tensed and arched his back painfully as the energy crackled through him. He sobbed through his own overload as his sensors felt like they were lit on fire through the pain. Megatron shoved him onto the floor.

"Get up!" He commanded loudly. Jazz was shaking, through anger and pain. Defiantly he struggled to right himself; Megatron placed a heavy hand on his shoulders stopping him from standing. He could feel the heat from his spike in front of his face and tried to pull away.

"Make use of that cocky mouth of yours, clean it." Jazz clamped his mouth shut and refused. Megatron landed a heavy punch to his head and repeatedly reigned blows on his already battered frame. Jazz could only curl up against the attack, grunting with each blow. He felt himself being pushed onto his back and Megatron's heavy frame straddling him.

"No get off me…!!" He shouted and clawed at Megatron who laughed haughtily. He thrust his spike into Jazz's mouth who gagged violently at the force and pressure penetrating his mouth, forcing its way down his throat.

"I said clean it like the bottom feeder of an Autobot that you are." Jazz choked and groaned against the spike, wanting this to end he did as he was told, Megatron wasn't satisfied and grabbed his helm, and thrust into his mouth moaning loudly.

Jazz could feel the crackling energy building up around the spike. He kicked his legs out and thrashed beneath Megatron as the 'con leader overloaded into his mouth. Jazz was forced to swallow the transfluid, as it filled his mouth, dribbled from the corners as Megatron gave one last thrust and dropped him onto the floor.

Jazz turned onto his side, spitting out what was left in his mouth, before retching painfully and off loading on the floor. Megatron laughed coldly and crouched near his conquest.

"Let's see that pretty face of yours."

"Go slag yourself." Jazz whispered his voice hoarse. He got his face rubbed in his waste energon, staining the floor before being hauled to his feet. His knees buckled from the strain and Megatron supported his weight. "There, there pet." He cooed patronisingly stroking his helm.

"Soundwave if you please."

The blue mech came forward and took hold of Jazz's arms pinning them behind him painfully. Jazz struggled weakly, his energy reserves running dangerously low from the strain. He hung his head limply, transfluid and energon dripping from his mouth, down his chin. Megatron leaned in and wiped it roughly before planting a rough kiss on his mouth, biting down on his lip harshly. Energon beaded where he'd been bitten. Jazz struggled with renewed vigour, his anger giving him strength. Soundwave held him fast.

Megatron held a blade in front of the recording device and drawled smugly. "Let this be a warning to all you Autobots, you cannot defeat me. Look at your beloved Jazz, he is but a shell. He belongs to me now." With that Megatron spun round and making sure that Jazz was completely visible to the camera he lifted his arm and plunged the blade deep into Jazz's chest.

Jazz's mouth parted in shock, his air intakes stalled and his body convulsed as the blade plunged through his armour. Bright blue energon seeped from his mouth from ruptured lines. He let out a sob of surprise as electricity and energy crackled loudly and then dissipated with a bright flash. Jazz went limp in Soundwave's arms, energon pouring from his chest as Megatron yanked the blade out, it's stained metal still crackling with energy. He gave a slight subtle nod to Soundwave not visible to the camera and Soundwave using his mental abilities entered Jazz's off lined cortex.

Jazz's black and white paintwork faded slowly to a dull lifeless grey. Megatron smirked and turned back to the camera.

"His death is on your head Autobot Prowl, we are coming for you. All of you." He laughed manically and shut off the recorder.

****

**Autobot base (2 solar cycles later)**

The Autobots roared at the blank screen. Bumblebee sat heavily onto the floor his head in his hands as he sobbed. Blaster could only shake his head in shock.

"It can't be true…"

Ironhide punched the console with a roar of anger before storming from the bridge as Prowl collapsed to his knees his cortex on the verge of crashing as his mind was filled with the images of humiliation and the death of his closest friend, guilt and shame engulfing his thought processors, he'd sent him there, it was his tactics, he'd gotten Jazz killed. Megatron had even blamed him. In his grief the direct address from the 'con leader didn't flare up any warning signals in his cortex as it should have done, he was consumed. Ratchet laid a gentle hand on his shoulder as the tactician let out a cry of anguish that silenced the already shocked bridge. The medic glanced at Optimus Prime who stood staring at the monitor, his optics hard, angry, his fists clenched and he was virtually shaking with rage.

"He won't get away with this… I promise you all that…he will pay…" He growled his baritone voice more menacing than they'd ever heard it.

****

**Decepticon Base**

Megatron sat on his berth waiting patiently. His fingers absently trailing a path across the black helm, circling the horns. The mech groaned and his visor flickered blue. Jazz jerked but was held firmly by Megatron who smiled at him.

"W…what… I'm alive…?" Jazz stared at himself in disbelief.

"Mmmhhmm, very much so, your friends however, think otherwise so I wouldn't hope for a rescue anytime soon."

"What is this Megatron?! Why…why have you done this?" Jazz was angry and confused and now totally alone, the thought frightened him.

"Isn't it obvious? I have claimed you for myself. Optimus isn't going to need you when we take over his base with our acquired inside information." Jazz tensed, he knew how the 'cons were getting their information, he had to reach Prowl, Optimus warn them at any cost. "Besides I don't see why he has to keep all the pretty ones to himself." He chuckled darkly.

"You are my new pet, toy whatever I choose you to be." He grinned and stroked Jazz's face tenderly. "If you behave, you get treated well, you don't… well I can just hand you back to the rest of the Decepticons the choice is yours. You'll find that I can be easily pleased and easily angered."

Jazz frowned, refusing to feel resigned to his fate but not wanting to ruin the seemingly good mood Megatron was in. "How did you do it?"

"Energon blade. Soundwave modified it so when it pierced your armour it would give off sparks acting the same way as if your spark had been pierced." He laughed. "It only grazed your spark chamber and Soundwave managed to convince your cortex that you were offline and it caused subsequent temporary colour degradation once he left your mind your colour returned."

Jazz sat in shocked silence, his hands and feet were still shackled, his injuries had been repaired but he still ached. He shook his head in disbelief as Megatron took hold of him. The unexpected embrace from the 'con leader was disconcerting to say the least.

"You belong to me now Jazz, the sooner you face that… the easier things will be for you." Megatron pressed a kiss on the top of his helm. Jazz shuddered slightly, his thoughts rushing to his friends, what they must be feeling. He let out a faint sob of defeat at Megatron held him close.

****

_A/N So there you go sorry for the cliffhanger folks, hope you come back for more (It won't always be this ugly). Please review tell me where I'm going wrong!_


	8. Seeing Red

_a/n Thank you for all that reviewed! ^_^ yay! _

_This is more of a filler chapter. Filling out the plot that the bunnies attacked me with. There is some foul language in this chapter so please don't be offended you have been warned. _

_Please enjoy! And review!_

_****_

**Seeing Red**

**Solar Cycle – 1 day**

**Cycle – 1 hour**

**Stellar Cycle – 1 year**

**Astrosecond – 1 second**

**Deca-cycle – 2 weeks**

****

**Autobot Base**

The next few solar cycles were wrought with tension throughout the base. Optimus had increased his inspections just so he could keep an eye on his mechs, some were dealing with Jazz's death better than others and some namely one, hadn't seemed to have reacted at all.

Prowl had pretty much locked himself in his office, working for most of the day and only ever appearing when he required energon. Optimus was more than a little concerned and although Prowl had become exceedingly distant with him and everyone else, his work was still impeccable. Optimus frowned as he patrolled the base. The odd mech that crossed his path gave him a slight nod out of respect. Nobody really felt like socialising.

Ratchet had taken it upon himself to organise a memorial for their friend, in his mind it was to boost whatever morale they had left. He had fought for it by telling them all with no room for argument that it would have been what Jazz would have wanted. It had fallen to Optimus to convince Prowl it was a good idea for him to attend. Everyone on the base knew how close Prowl and Jazz had been and while they could never be called more than friends, Jazz was the only person apart from himself that had gotten even remotely close to the stoic, cold SIC.

He rounded the corner plucking up the courage to head to Prowl's office where he knew for certain the black and white mech was holed up. Optimus shook his head, his own thoughts chiding him for his reluctance. Why was he so nervous to approach his SIC, he was Prime wasn't he? Still the apprehension remained, Optimus let out a deep sigh. It wasn't about rank, it wasn't about anything other than the fact that he could no longer deny that he cared for Prowl and to see him shut down so drastically had him worried.

He paused outside the door debating whether to knock or to just override the lock and walk in and demand an explanation. The direct approach usually worked with Prowl, himself being rather tactless at times but Optimus had a feeling that whichever way he approached it, it wasn't going to be easy.

****

Ironhide was not one to hide his moods, good or otherwise. Most mechs had taken to avoiding him while he was in his current foul mood. He felt like a complete failure he and Jazz had only be fooling around, having fun ever since they'd gotten carried away in the training room. Both had agreed it was nothing serious, besides as far as Ironhide knew Jazz only had optics for one mech, unbelievably so as Ironhide didn't understand why anyone would be attracted to Prowl. Not that he wasn't attractive, quite the opposite but what soured Ironhide was the SIC's cold exterior, blunt and seemingly uncaring attitude.

Ironhide growled softly, realising suddenly his fists were clenched tightly. He paused from his incessant pacing around the rec room and frowned. Was he jealous of Prowl? He shook his head, planting himself on a nearby chair. No not jealous, blindingly angry at him perhaps but not jealous. His thoughts drifted once more to Jazz, to have died so horribly it wasn't right. Ironhide wanted to break something, scream at someone, he may have just been having fun with Jazz but Ironhide missed his company and it burned like the pits that he was gone. He let out a snarl slamming his fist onto the counter. He had to get control of himself, the memorial was in less than a cycle being angry wasn't going to bring him back. The red mech sighed and waited for the others to arrive.

****

Prowl didn't even glance up from his desk as Optimus entered looking rather fraught after spending the last half cycle trying to crack the door lock. He frowned at the black and white mech and decided the direct approach was the only recourse at this point.

"Prowl!"

His SIC snapped his head up at the commanding bark. "Sir...?"

"You will stand to attention when I address you." Optimus continued to rely heavily on being Prime at this point.

Prowl blinked before rising out of his chair sharply and standing ram rod straight in front of his leader. "Yes Prime, my apologies."

Optimus sighed. "What has gotten into you Prowl?"

Prowl frowned, confused. "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean this." Optimus lifted his hands gesturing to the whole room. "Barricading yourself in your office day after day. Taking on more work than even you can probably handle"

"I assure you I am managing jus –"

"I've not finished." Optimus snapped. Prowl clamped his mouth shut unused to being on the receiving end of his leader's ire.

"Look I know Jazz's death has hit us hard." Optimus softened his tone, resting his hands on the rigid shoulders of his subordinate. "But this isn't the answer, you can't just keep all of this bottled inside. Prowl after everything you've been through, something will give."

Prowl remained silent, his optics darkened slightly at the mention of Jazz.

"Now there is a memorial starting at the next cycle. I want you to be there, I know how much he meant to you, you should be there."

Prowl honestly didn't think there was any point. It was his fault Jazz was dead, it should have been him, he'd sent him on the mission knowing that they could quite probably have a spy. He'd been so sure nobody else knew of the mission, he'd failed. He dropped his head to the floor.

"I got him killed." He spoke softly, his voice laced with so much guilt that Optimus drew back a little.

"Prowl you can't think that way."

The tactician straightened and glared at his leader coldly. "No? It was on my recommendation that we send a spy into the Decepticon base knowing full well we had a leak of information. I sent him, I was in control of the entire mission and somewhere either in my distraction due to my inability to control my emotions since my ordeal with the seekers, or just sheer negligence I failed to do that. I failed to keep him safe and he was killed." His doorwings trembled with tension as he continued to glare at Prime.

"I am no longer fit to serve as your second in command or as your tactician. I respectfully request permission to be relieved of my duties."

Optimus was astounded. His slack jaw hidden behind his face mask he closed it promptly and frowned his irritation building. "Permission denied." He rubbed his optics tiredly.

"This base, those mechs out there need your strength and your ability to see through any given situation and provide them with solutions now more than ever. I have every faith you'll figure out how to stop the Decepticons and that way Jazz's death won't have been in vain." His voice was low, commanding, annoyed as he addressed his stunned officer. "We are all suffering the loss of Jazz. Don't you think I blame myself too? I am his commander the decision ultimately rested with me so don't you dare think for a second you're alone in this Prowl. We all wish there was something more that we could have done, but the fact of the matter is that Jazz is gone and no amount of wallowing in your own perceptions of failure is going to change that. I expected more from you."

"Sir I..."

"Don't Prowl, just don't." Optimus turned to leave pausing to cast Prowl a scowl. "Enough is enough. I expect to see you at Jazz's memorial." With that he left the room. Prowl stared after him his face a picture of shock and guilt. How could he have been so blind and selfish?

****

All the mechs had gathered in the rec room, most were solemn; some were talking quietly amongst themselves over high grade. Optimus thought it was time, standing he managed to get their attentions with a slight raising of his hands. The room fell silent as the mechs watched their leader expectantly.

Optimus glanced around the room sadly, holding optics with each mech there. His gaze fell finally on the door, Prowl stood apart from everyone else, energon cube in hand Optimus cast him a sad smile as his SIC inclined his head subtly in acknowledgement.

"We're all friends here." Optimus began softly. "We've been fighting this war for a long time, we've lost friends before and we'll undoubtedly lose friends again. That does not mean that each and every one of their deaths was meaningless. Quite the opposite. I am glad that Ratchet organised this gathering, it will give us chance to remember all of our fallen comrades most recently our good friend and a loyal soldier, Jazz. May he be one with the matrix now." Optimus raised his energon cube as everyone responded in kind. "To Jazz and missing friends."

The room murmured in agreement as they all shared in the sad toast. "Does anyone have anything they want to say?" The 'bots shifted amongst themselves.

"I wish to say something..." Optimus and Ratchet glanced up in surprise as Prowl came forward. He was clearly the last mech anyone expected to speak up given the looks of surprise on their faces.

"I'm not particularly good at such things but I wanted to convey what Jazz meant..." He dipped his head slightly. "Means to me." He glanced up at the listeners and felt nervous, taking a deep intake he continued.

"Jazz was my opposite in almost every way. He was a patient and in my case a very tolerant friend, one that I greatly underappreciated while he was here." Prowl paused, trying to regain control of the faint tremor in his voice. He felt Ratchet give his arm a small squeeze. "What I mean to say is that Jazz could light up a room without even trying. He was always willing to help, even if that help entailed assisting with various pranks."

The twins grinned slightly and ducked their heads, glancing up at Prowl returning the small, sad smile.

"I have lost my... my closest friend." Prowl ducked his head slightly. "He will be sorely missed." Prowl sipped his energon cube moving to set himself apart from the crowd once more as they all murmured their agreement.

Blaster spoke up from the back of the room. "I know what Jazz would say if he were here." He gave them all a wide grin and turned on some music. "We got to remember the good times, or we'll forget why we're fighting."

Optimus nodded as he watched the mechs mingle and laugh as they shared fond memories of Jazz and others that they had lost. "This was a good thing you did Ratchet." He murmured gently to the white and red mech standing beside him.

"It's one of my better moments I have to admit." Ratchet smirked as Optimus quirked an optic ridge at him. He shrugged. "Looks like Ironhide could use some company; I better keep an optic on him in case he decides to get fragged on high grade again."

Optimus rolled his optics at the thought. "Please do."

"Optimus." Ratchet glanced between his leader and the quiet form of Prowl lurking in the far corner. "You should talk to him."

Optimus sighed. "I've tried Ratchet; he doesn't want anything from me."

Ratchet frowned. "Are you sure?"

"It's what he said."

"Is it what you want?"

"Doesn't matter what I want, he's expressed his wish I have to respect that."

Ratchet nodded slowly. "You know even the greatest tactical minds can sometimes be wrong when it comes to dealing with themselves."

Optimus sighed and cast an irritated glare at his medic. "Do you ever quit Ratchet?"

The white and red mech smirked. "Only when I get my own way."

Optimus shook his head at the retreating back before heading over to Prowl, who watched him as he approached.

"Thank you for coming Prowl." He started, breaking the tension between them.

A small smile crossed Prowl's lips. "I felt it was time that I stopped acting like an immature youngling." He took a sip of his energon. "I apologise for the way I have been treating you Optimus. It hasn't been fair and I want to assure you it has been entirely out of character on my part. I just don't feel that I could enter..."

Optimus held up his hand. "It's alright Prowl, you don't have to explain yourself. After all this isn't about us." He gestured to the room, resting his back against the wall beside his SIC. "It's about them."

Prowl nodded in agreement as they watched the gathering unfold cheerfully a comfortable silence passing between them.

After almost an entire cycle Prowl decided it was time to take his leave. He excused himself from Optimus's company albeit rather reluctantly and headed for his quarters. A pair of narrowed optics watched him leave.

Ironhide fidgeted, he was angry, upset and had nowhere or no one to vent his rage at. He swigged the last few mouthfuls of his high grade and weaved his way through the crowd to the exit.

****

Prowl headed much more slowly to his quarters than usual. He didn't particularly want to be alone, but was too damned proud to ask for company from the one mech he knew wouldn't refuse him. He let out a small sigh, his door wings twitching as he sensed someone following him.

"Leaving early Prowl?" Ironhide's gruff voice pierced the silence of the hallway. Prowl stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm afraid so Ironhide, I am feeling rather tired as of late. Can I help you with something."

Ironhide stomped his way over to him, Prowl could tell instantly that Ironhide was close to overcharged on high grade. He drew back warily as the large red mech jabbed a finger into his chest.

"It's all your fault you know that?" He growled baring his dentals.

"Ironhide please, you're overcharged and upset ooofff..." Prowl grunted and let out a gasp as he was slammed into the wall, strong hands gripping his collar fairings tightly, his door wings scraping along the rough metal bulkhead sharply. Prowl let out a hiss of pain as his doorwings were forced to part against the wall painfully as Ironhide leaned in with his full weight.

"Don't pull that slag with me, you sparkless glitch!" He barked loudly. "Jazz's death was your fault and you fraggin' well know it!"

Prowl could only stare at him his face a mixture of shock, pain and now anger. "What would you have me do?" He snarled, the anger winning out. "The order was given, Jazz knew the risks just like he knew them every time he went on a mission."

Ironhide's face contorted with rage he let out a cry of anger and flung Prowl bodily onto the floor and without thinking lashed out with a vicious kick. His powerful leg made solid contact with Prowl's mid section causing him to cry out loudly in pain as he doubled over on the floor. His doorwings flapped as he tried to pick himself up. Getting to his knees he glared at Ironhide.

"I gave him the option to back out, he refused."

"You don't even slaggin' care! It should have been you! Come to think of it all these strange insights the 'cons are having only started happening when you were dropped off by the seekers."

Ironhide loomed over Prowl and grabbed him by the throat bringing his face close to his own. "That's tellin' me that maybe you're our spy." His voice was low, dangerous. "Been passing information to those Primus cursed seekers have ya Prowl?" He spat the words out venomously as Prowl's optics widened at the accusation.

"What?... No... I would never..."

"How do we know that? You were gone for a real long time doin' who knows what with the 'cons. Seems just a little too convenient don't ya think Prowl... or were you just giving yourself up to be their plaything in exchange for our secrets?"

"Watch your tongue." Prowl seethed his voice barely a low growl desperately trying to maintain some iota of control over his growing anger.

"Answer me!!" Ironhide roared his fist swung round colliding with Prowl's face as he tried to pick himself up off the floor. He fell back to the floor with a crunch energon seeping from the wound in his face plates.

"Get up!" Ironhide screamed at him, now only able to see through his high grade fuelled rage. "Get up and face me... show me how much of an emotionless bastard you are... a collaborator with 'cons. Did you take spike Prowl or were you just an all round pleasurebot selling out your friends for a quick frag?!"

Ironhide didn't see the fist coming and found himself on his aft dazed. Prowl's air intakes were deep as he beared down on the red mech, his doorwings flared out making him look all the more menacing. Ironhide couldn't remember ever actually being afraid of another 'bot until now, when suddenly Prowl turned on his heel and walked away from him. He rushed to his feet and charged at the black and white mech sending them both crashing to the floor.

****

Ratchet glanced up as he heard shouting and witnessed some of the other mechs racing out of the room. //Optimus I think we have a problem.//

The medic raced to the scene of commotion his jaw dropping to the floor at what they found. Ironhide was hurling abuse and profanities at the mechs gripping onto his arms dragging him off the severely battered SIC who was curled up on the floor attempting to shield himself from the heavy blows. He kicked out and struggled.

"What not fighting back Prowl!? Is that because I'm fraggin' right about you!!? Ack...Get off me!!" He snarled. "So willing to get fucked by the 'cons that you're too ashamed to stand up for yourself?!" He managed to squirm free and attacked Prowl once more. Prowl yelped in pain as he viciously yanked back his doorwings. He clawed at his own back as Ironhide continued his tirade of abuse. "Was fucking the seekers good for you Prowl? Was it worth it?!" He hissed darkly landing another punch into the back of Prowl's head.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Optimus roared grabbing Ironhide's arm as he went to strike Prowl once more. Ironhide stared up at his leader, his mere presence shaking him from his overcharged rage, he glanced around him at the horrified faces and felt himself begin to shake.

"Optimus I..."

"I don't want to hear it." Prime thrust him aggressively into Mirage's and Red Alert's arms. "Take him to the brig." He glared at the rest of them who averted their optics shamefully. "Dismissed!" He bellowed.

Ratchet knelt beside Prowl, who was trembling on the floor, unable to lift himself up. He cursed himself for the shaking, his tanks feeling like they were going to purge. The attack had been so reminiscent of what the seekers had done he found himself having flashbacks once more. Despite himself he let out a faint gasp of a moan.

Optimus crouched down glancing at his medic. He laid a gentle hand on Prowl's back. His SIC winced at the touch.

"I need to get you to the med bay."

"No! It's superficial. I just need to get to my quarters... please..." Prowl whispered. Ratchet cast a look at his leader who nodded. They helped him to his feet. He bit back a cry of pain as one of them brushed his now overly sensitive door panels.

"Please... please excuse me..."

They watched the stubborn mech walk away from them slowly before he stumbled slightly and fell into the bulkhead. Optimus was beside him at an instant; he took hold of Prowl's arm and slipped a strong arm around Prowl's waist. Prowl scowled at him. "Don't argue. Or I'll carry you to the med bay myself. Up to you which you think is more dignified." Optimus rumbled giving his SIC a sidelong look tinged with faint mirth.

Prowl gave in. "The med bay is closer, it is only logical." His tone was dry despite his injuries.

"Humph...Nothing to do with me being fraggin' right of course... as usual." Ratchet grumbled walking on the other side of Prowl.

****

Ironhide managed to apologise to his superior once he'd finally managed to corner him in the monitor room after solar cycles of having the tactician expertly avoiding him. Tensions however remained high on the base and the accusations seemed to have a debilitating effect on Prowl's self confidence and temperament.

The twins bore the brunt of his short temper more than once and found themselves in the brig frequently for minor infractions and having to - in once instance – rely on Red Alert to release them after Prowl had subsequently forgotten about them in his distracted state.

Prowl returned once again to his isolation, only coming out for energon or for duty shifts or meetings. Ironhide for his part kept his head down after being severely reprimanded by Prime and busied himself doing the menial duties out of guilt. He was still angry but truly felt sorry that he'd taken it out on Prowl after everything.

The atmosphere was thick with tension throughout the Ark. Relationships and trusts strained to the point of breaking as the Decepticons increased their attacks, getting bolder with each battle. The Autobots were coming apart at the seams just as Megatron had planned.


	9. Escape

_A/N: Ok this was typed up today, I am currently without a computer at home due to numerous viruses eating it soo I have to handwrite everything and type up when I get a free minute at work. The actualy section I wrote is twice as long as this posted section so I decided to split it into two individual chapters. I hope you like it! There will be some interesting developments in the next chapter so I hope you keep reading._

_Again thank you for all the reviews they really make me smile! _

_****_

**Escape **

**Solar Cycle – 1 day**

**Cycle – 1 hour**

**Stellar Cycle – 1 year**

**Astrosecond – 1 second**

**Deca-cycle – 2 weeks**

//comm. speak//

****

Solar cycles turned into deca-cycles for Jazz. For the most part Megatron was quite amenable with his captive. On the good days Jazz found himself to be treated rather well. Good energon, free to move about Megatron's quarters and even on the odd occasion he was allowed to listen to music. Megatron, on these occasions was very attentive to his prize, preferring to pleasure him slowly and tenderly before initiating interfacing.

Jazz simply zoned out during interfacing. He couldn't deny that Megatron knew how to please a mech but he was still the enemy, no matter how tender he was with him, Jazz would never allow himself to see him as anything other than his enemy. The one, who had taken his freedom, convinced his friends he was dead, stripping him of all hope. He was sorely reminded of these facts on those bad days.

The dark days when Megatron was angry for one reason or another. Usually it was because he'd been defeated yet again by the Autobots. Those were the times Jazz dreaded. Megatron was cruel and violent and made sure Jazz knew his place. The punishment could last for cycles and usually ended up with Jazz being taken to the repair bay or having to be tended to by Hook because he was too injured to move.

When Jazz knew a battle was occurring he would sit in the corner of the darkened room, hugging his knees to his chest, praying to Primus that if Megatron lost then it would be this time he would be offlined for good. It was waiting in those quiet lonely cycles that Jazz secretly hoped that if Megatron had to survive that he did so in victory. The thought of Megatron defeating his friends however and him secretly wishing for it, filled him with spark crushing shame.

Jazz on-lined his optics, he'd been waiting for cycles for Megatron to return. It was excruciating not knowing the outcome of the battle. He tightened his grip on his knees as noises could finally be heard in the base. Jazz's spark fluttered in his chest, apprehension and fear gripping him tightly. It hadn't been many solar cycles since Megatron's last foul mood, he was still sore, still ached from the damage he'd suffered.

His tanks barely filled jolted as footsteps approached the door. Jazz ceased his absent rocking and froze. Muffled voices sounded heated outside the door. Jazz's optics widened, it did not sound good. Light flooded the room. Jazz flinched away from it as the door closed softly. He could only stare as red optics narrowed at him from across the room.

"Come to me." Megatron's hard voice made Jazz's spark shiver in its chamber. His extremities started shaking involuntarily. He couldn't risk angering Megatron further. He slowly got to his feet obediently.

"No... crawl to me on your hands and knees, like the disgusting pleasurebot that you are."

Jazz squeezed his optics closed, his intakes hitching as he dropped to his knees. Progress across the floor was slow in his weakened state. He kept his head low, optics staring at the hard floor, not even daring to make any sound in protest.

Megatron leered at the broken 'bot crawling towards him. His optics taking in every inch of his black and white frame. He stroked the helm gently as Jazz knelt before him, his head low, his frame trembling despite his best efforts not to show his fear.

Megatron was impatient, he wanted his slave, his pet to suffer for his fellow Autobots' arrogance. He unsheathed his hard spike, gripping Jazz's sensitive horns as he did so. He yanked back the black helm hard, Jazz gasped in pain then whimpered pitifully as Megatron shoved his full length into his warm mouth, not giving him any time to adjust, he pulled out as Jazz gagged and thrust once again hard, muffling Jazz's soft cries.

Megatron's optics flickered as he continued his hard thrusts, holding tightly onto Jazz's helm, the heat was building rapidly around his spike. He let out a soft groan of pleasure, forcing Jazz to taste him, swallow him before shoving the 'bot to the floor. He growled lustfully as transfluid smeared Jazz's mouth, dribbling down his chin. Oh yes, he was going to make that sweet mouth scream for him.

****

Jazz lay on the floor where Megatron had left him. His tirade of abuse had been cut short by alarms filling the base and Soundwave's even voice declaring there to be an intruder on board over the comm.

Jazz curled inwards wishing his spark would just fade rather than having to endure this imprisonment any longer. Nobody would ever come for him, he was alone.

The alarms died, but Decepticons could still be heard shouting and running past the slightly ajar door, continuing their search for the elusive intruder. Jazz flinched as loud hollers came closer to the room. Starscream's shrill voice. He froze where he lay as he heard the faint click of the door as it closed.

No. He wasn't going to live like this. He'd force Megatron to offline him for good. Faint steps moved from the door in the dark room. Jazz blinked from his obscured position beside the berth. He couldn't make out anyone in the darkness but his keen audio sensors could pick up air intakes.

Revenge and anger coloured his thinking, despite his weakened, injured state he launched himself forward. He collided with something solid and the mechs crashed to the floor. Jazz could only see Megatron's face through his rage, laughing at him, mocking him. He cried out, letting out all his pain as he rained down blows on his abuser.

The larger mech grunted as the 'bot laid into him. His cloak shimmered as he concentrated his efforts on defending himself. Gripping the mech's armour Mirage shoved the smaller frame to the floor. Finding his footing his intakes coming in pants he prepared to kill the mech before he was discovered.

A blue visor flashed in his direction as the smaller mech snarled at him angrily. Mirage couldn't help but stare as a faint whisper escaped his lips.

"Jazz...?"

The mech charged for him again, he was however weak and losing energon. Mirage grabbed Jazz's arms and shoved him hard against the wall. "Jazz! It's me, Mirage... don't you recognise me?!"

Jazz struggled, the words barely registering. Blue optics stared hard at him imploring him to listen. He blinked at Mirage his fingers reaching up to touch his face plates. Mirage smiled at him sadly.

"Mirage... is that really you?" Jazz spoke softly afraid to break the image if he spoke to loud. Mirage nodded before embracing Jazz tightly.

"I can't believe you're alive! We saw you..." He pulled back to look at his friend. His face became grim as Jazz could only shake from fatigue and injury. He stared at his fellow Autobot in disbelief, his visor went dim and his body finally gave up. Mirage lifted him gently, activating his cloak to conceal them both.

"I'm taking you home Jazz. You're going to be alright." The door clicked open bathing the room in light as an unseen figure made his escape.

****

Mirage managed to escape the base, ignoring his set mission, caring only about getting Jazz out safely. Once at a safe distance he contacted his base.

//Prowl I had to abort the mission, I'm heading back.//

//What happened? Are you alright?//

The SIC sounded weary, not surprising given everything that had happened since Jazz's apparent demise.

//You won't believe it. Get Ratchet ready.//

//Are you injured?//

//Not me, I've got Jazz he's alive Prowl... barely. I'm bringing him home.//

//Jazz...?// The SIC's voice was a whisper of disbelief. //Understood, I'm sending out Ironhide and First Aid to meet you.// Prowl cut the comm.

Mirage patted his companion. "Nearly there Jazz. Just hold on."

****

Prowl sat for a moment completely stunned by the revelation that Jazz, one he counted among his closest friends, was alive. He hadn't gotten him killed. He was alive. Shaking his head he opened his comm. link.

//Ironhide...// He paused unsure how the mech would react to him.

//What do you want Prowl?// The gruff voice answered, notably quieter than usual. Prowl hung his head slightly, he knew Ironhide still blamed him was still angry at him.

//My office... now.// Prowl managed his most commanding, no nonsense tone, the one he knew Ironhide would listen to out of sheer respect for the chain of command. He didn't expect a response and abruptly cut the comm. opening it again to contact the medics. Exhaustion began to take hold of him as he waited.

Ironhide stormed into his office his face like thunder. "Just what the frag is so important?! I was in the middle of training." He planted his palms on the desk his optics glaring down at Prowl. The SIC glanced up at the red mech from beneath his red chevron.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this but..." He dipped his head and tapped the tips of his tapered fingers on the desk in distraction. Might as well come out and say it. A small smile greeted Ironhide's scowl when he looked up once more. "Jazz is alive."

Ironhide's jaw fell slack. His intakes all but stopped, without warning his strong hands hauled Prowl from his seat by his collar fairing almost dragging him over the desk.

"Is this some kind of joke?" The red mech hissed dangerously. Prowl, recovering from the initial sudden movement, shook his head sharply.

"Ironhide this is me you're talking to." He spoke calmly, understanding Ironhide's disbelief.

"What in Primus!" Ratchet snapped as he entered the room followed closely by First Aid. Ironhide promptly released Prowl.

"It's alright Ratchet." The SIC attempted to diffuse the annoyed medic.

"What the slag is going on here?!"

"I can't believe it; I mean we saw it..." Ironhide mumbled.

Prowl turned to the medics' confused expressions. "I've just received word from Mirage that Jazz is alive, he's on his way back now. First Aid I want you and Ironhide to rendezvous and escort them back, in case they encounter trouble. Ratchet, Mirage informed me that he is alive but barely, I need you to be prepared."

"Of course." Ratchet muttered, shocked before disappearing down the hallway.

"Now hang on a fraggin' minute Prowl, I'm gonna' go out there myself and keep 'em safe until they get back!"

First Aid let out a faint chuckle as he laid a hand on Ironhide's shoulder. "He's already said you're going 'Hide."

"He did?" Turning to Prowl. "You did?"

Prowl inclined his head an amused smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. Ironhide flashed him a grateful grin. "Thanks." He turned to First Aid slapping him on the back. "Well what are we waiting for?" They raced from the office.

Prowl sank into his chair wearily. He'd barely recharged since watching the infamous data track and now he could feel the light lift of release. Jazz was alive.

Prime decided to relieve Prowl from duty for the next couple of solar cycles upon finding his SIC slumped over his desk in much needed recharge and being unable to rouse him.

****

The base was a bustle of disbelief and excitement. News that Jazz was alive spread like wildfire. Upon Mirage's return, Jazz was whisked to the med bay, which Ratchet promptly locked after throwing Ironhide out on his aft.

Ratchet leaned over his patient, his scans revealed numerous internal injuries, plus plenty of badly repaired older injuries. He let out a gasp of shock as he scanned over Jazz's interface components. Injuries so severe he's only seen on one mech previously. Ratchet halted his scan, shuttering his optics as he took a deep steadying intake of air.

His work lasted well into the following solar cycle; before Ratchet felt satisfied that he was finished. He waited for Jazz to online.

The blue visor flickered as Jazz's head turned slightly to glance up at the medic. His face plates lit up in a wide smile. "Ratchet, ya have no idea how good it is to see your face."

Ratchet smirked as Jazz reached up weakly to pull the medic into an embrace. "How are you feeling" Ratchet asked after finally managing to extricate himself from Jazz's grasp.

"I'm just glad to be back. Thought I was really going to offline back there, either by my hand or Megatron's." Jazz shook his head in a grimace as he recalled his time spent in Megatron's clutches. "How long was I gone?"

"Too long, almost two deca-cycles." Ratchet busied himself with attached cables so Jazz could sit up. "It's been just short of chaos here, tensions like you wouldn't believe."

Jazz frowned. "Tensions?"

"Mmhmm, Ironhide and Prowl, well more Ironhide to be honest. Prowl pretty much just took the abuse, didn't even bother to stand up for himself. Prime had to intervene, it got ugly. Ironhide spent a few solar cycles in the brig and Prowl... well he's pretty much avoided everyone. Buried himself in his work, won't speak to anyone. Prime had to order him to unlock his office door after three solar cycles and found him practically stasis locked over his desk, shortly after we heard about your rescue." Ratchet's expression changed from sadness to irritation. "The fragger hadn't recharged or refuelled in almost half a deca-cycle!"

Jazz listened, his jaw slack. It was unheard of for Prowl to lose control like that and Ironhide what had he been thinking? After everything that Prowl had been through with the seekers.

"Why?" He whispered not entirely sure he wanted to know.

"Ironhide blamed him, he took your death hard, we all did but... Ironhide took it out on Prowl, blamed him for sending you on the mission and I daresay there was some jealousy behind it too."

"Jealousy?"

"Come on Jazz everyone knows how close you and Prowl are."

"But we're not...I mean we used to be but... not for a long time..."

"I know that but Ironhide is one paranoid glitch when it comes to those he cares about. Too afraid to admit it too." Ratchet shook his head once more, his face holding a firm scowl.

"Strange things have been going on around here." He mused almost talking to himself.

Jazz's optics narrowed behind his visor. "Define strange doc."

"Mechs getting jumped on their patrol routes, defences getting attacked at their weakest points, it's like they know where to hit us."

Jazz remained quiet, taking in everything the medic told him. He stared into his lap, his fingers trailing over an in feed energon line in his arm. "Ratchet?" His usual cheery voice was subdued, grim. The medic eyed him curiously.

"I need to see Prime and Prowl if possible." He glanced up at the medic's frown.

"Jazz you need rest, debriefings can wait."

"Right now Ratchet. I'm afraid this can't wait."

"What's so fraggin' important that you can't recover first?" Ratchet was visibly irate. Jazz couldn't look him in the optics.

"I can't tell you Ratchet... please just get them here."

****


	10. Blame

_A/N ok sorry about the slight delay. Unfortunately my computer is still broke so it maybe a slightly longer wait for the next installment. This is mostly a Jazz central chapter, it is meant to be a filler expanding more into the interpersonal relationships on the base before the plot moves forward and I lose everyone in confusion. _

_I hope you enjoy it. There is sticky in this chapter so don't read if you don't like, no harsh comments or flames please. If you like it let me know! :) Makes my day. _

_****_

**Blame**

**Solar Cycle – 1 day**

**Cycle – 1 hour**

**Stellar Cycle – 1 year**

**Astrosecond – 1 second**

**Deca-cycle – 2 weeks**

Jazz's optics widened when Prowl entered the med bay. Barely able to support his own weight, his door wings drooped and his optics were dim. They brightened somewhat as he glanced over at Jazz. Sadness and guilt clutched at Jazz's spark, seeing his friend in such a self induced state was painful, especially considering the information he'd discovered before he was captured. Jazz had a feeling he only about to make things much worse for Prowl.

Prime stood beside his SIC a subtle arm gripping his waist, holding him steady. Jazz at least felt comforted that his two superior officers appeared to have grown closer.

"You wanted to speak with us Jazz?" Optimus prompted gently.

"I'll be in my office." Ratchet stated quietly, leaving the officers to talk. Jazz let out a deep sigh.

"I'm afraid it couldn't wait. Ratchet told me of the strange occurrences of the 'cons seeming to be aware of your every move."

Optimus frowned as he noticed Prowl lowering his head. He was taking the attacks as a personal failure on his part.

"Yes you were aware that we were beginning to have suspicions that we have a spy, possibly one of Soundwave's..."

"No Sir." Jazz interrupted shaking his head.

"Jazz?"

"On my mission before I was captured, I stumbled across some data tracks they'd hidden in their computer. I recorded and saved it after watching it. I was reminded of it when talking to Ratchet. I'm lucky Megatron didn't discover it." Jazz paused now on edge, his optics darting between his Prime and his SIC. "Sir you don't have a spy, I... it's hard to explain. You both need to see this." He glanced at Prowl. "You especially Prowl, I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry... for what?" Prowl questioned him in confusion. Jazz shook his head and activated a holo recording, which projected onto the bulkhead. He hung his head unable to watch the data stream again. He winced as the sounds from the track pierced the stark silence of the med bay. Daring to glance up, he noticed Prowl trembling visibly, backing away slowly in horror at what he saw.

"Oh Primus no..." Optimus breathed as he watched the seekers force a spark merge with Prowl after seeing and hearing the ordeal they'd put his SIC through. He turned to find Prowl pressed against the wall behind them, his intakes coming in short sharp pants, his face contorted with a look of disbelief and horror.

"It's my fault." His voice was a panicked whisper. "Oh Primus... I... I didn't know..." Prowl's head jerked back suddenly, clanging loudly on the metal bulkhead. His frame convulsed as his CPU crashed, dropping to his knees he off loaded onto the floor purging his tanks before slumping to the floor.

"Ratchet!" Optimus bellowed rushing to Prowl's side; he lifted him gently and placed him onto a berth.

"What the frag happened?"

"He glitched, badly." Optimus stared at his CMO. "Ratchet the seekers... they forced a spark merge with him."

The medic's jaw fell open in horror. "You can't be serious?"

"Couldn't be more so, that's how they've been getting information from us, learning our defences. I don't know how but I believe him when he said he had no idea." Optimus brushed his hand across Prowl's cheek, sadness and pain filling his tone. "Can you help him?"

"Honestly? I don't know. If it's a full spark bond then..." Ratchet shook his head sadly. Optimus nodded his face grim.

"Please do everything you can."

Jazz watched Optimus approach as he managed to tear himself away from Prowl's side. "I'm so sorry Prime."

"Not your fault Jazz, you did the right thing."

"Are you going to tell the others?"

Optimus frowned. "I think Prowl's been through enough, don't you?"

Jazz nodded his agreement. "My thoughts exactly Sir. It will only create unrest and even though he was forced tensions being as they are..." Jazz lowered his head, casting a side long glance at the black and white mech. "He deserves his privacy."

"Agreed." Optimus rested a hand on Jazz's shoulder. "This stays between us for now. Jazz I am very pleased to get you back."

Jazz allowed himself a small smile. "Glad to be back, just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Get some rest. If you need to talk?"

Jazz nodded gratefully, his own ordeal at the back of his mind. "Thanks... uumm Optimus?"

His leader turned before exiting following Jazz's sad gaze back to Prowl. "You care about him?"

His optics met Jazz's visor. He hesitated well aware of how close his two officers were. "More than is appropriate." He gauged Jazz's reaction carefully as the visor flickered over briefly at his words. He sighed sadly. "However at this point, more than is welcome."

Jazz smiled thinly. "I'm sure he'll come around Sir." He replied, his voice catching in his throat. Seeing Prowl so vulnerable had stirred feelings in him that he thought he'd let go of, it had been a long time before they had travelled to Earth that he had been in an intimate relationship with Prowl so he shrugged it off as nothing, even as the little tendril of jealousy niggled deep at his cortex. Optimus watched him carefully. Jazz looked up at him once more, his visor dim. "He'll come around Sir; he needs someone... even if the glitch doesn't admit it."

Optimus smiled at him warmly. "I hope you're right Jazz, whomever he chooses to confide in." Jazz's head snapped up at the loaded words. Optimus nodded and left the med bay.

****

Jazz was confined to the med bay until his repairs had time to heal. He found himself accosted by almost every 'bot on the base until Ratchet finally lost his cool and declared the med bay off limits.

Ironhide was the only one who dared defy the medic. Jazz cast him a smirk as he peered his head around the door. "Is he here?"

"Nah, you're safe 'Hide." Jazz chuckled, being in Ironhide's company helped him to forget for the moment about his conflicting feelings towards the 'bot lying in the next berth and being cooped up in the med bay had given him far too much time to dwell on them.

"Good." The red mech cast a grim look over at Prowl's unconscious form. "How's he doin'?"

Jazz dipped his head sadly. "Ratchet tried to revive him last solar cycle but his CPU has fused to some of the wiring in his battle computer. It didn't online when he did and I... I think he was having flashbacks to when the seekers..."

"Yeah." Ironhide finished. "We heard screamin'... was that him?"

Jazz nodded. "Ratchet had to sedate him again, been workin' on him ever since."

Ironhide came up beside the berth, his grey hand brushing subtly against Jazz's leg. "So... how are ya?"

"Bored. Doc doesn't like hearin' tunes while he works."

Ironhide returned Jazz's grin. "Jazz with what happened with Megatron... I mean ya know that I umm... can listen ya know... if ya need to..."

"It's ok 'Hide." Jazz ducked his head, sensing Ironhide's discomfort.

"I wasn't suggestin' that ya do or can't manage, just that... well..."

Jazz let out a small laugh, his optics casting once more towards Prowl, beneath his visor. Jazz had a feeling that there was going to be only one mech he could talk to about what he went through, one that he was sure would understand and wouldn't judge him. Guilt washed over him as he wished he'd been there for him, but he'd been so caught up in his own troubles with the fiery Ironhide, he had neglected to see his friend slipping into despair.

"Don't worry 'Hide, I'm fine, really. Can't keep me blue." He flashed Ironhide a smile, knowing it to be insincere, but not wanting Ironhide to feel uncomfortable around him. The red mech relaxed visibly and proceeded to regale Jazz about his new training exercise for the twins and how things had been in his absence. He cast a regret filled glance at the SIC.

"I gave Prowl a pretty hard time, I know I shouldn't 'ave but I was so angry. Now I kinda feel responsible for him bein' like this." Ironhide hung his head. "He didn't fight back, not once. Took what happened t'ya as a personal failure I think. I wish I hadn't been so hard on him. He'd be awake now to enjoy the peace we have now that the 'cons are finally givin' us some breathing room."

"Wait the 'cons have stopped attacking?" Jazz widened his optics.

"Yeah ever since Prowl colla – wait."

Jazz tensed as he watched Ironhide frown and stare towards the SIC. "Primus."

"Now Ironhide let's not jump to conclusions."

"What else could it be? I was right, I can't believe I was right. I've got ta speak ta Prime!" The red mech bolted to the door.

"Ironhide wait! This isn't what you thi – mmphm!" Jazz's words were cut off by a fierce kiss. Ironhide pulled away leaving Jazz gasping. He smiled. "I missed ya!" He dashed from the room before Jazz could stop him. Jazz sank back into the berth wearily. Things were getting more complicated by the cycle. Sighing he shuttered his optics. Megatron's familiar leer loomed over him and the pain felt very real.

Jazz jerked upright on the berth panting. Ratchet looked over at him. "Wondered when you'd wake up." The medic approached him. "Bad recharge?"

Jazz sank back down. "The worst."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nah I'm ok."

Ratchet sighed. "Jazz you need to tell someone. What about Ironhide?"

Jazz let out a bitter laugh. "He doesn't want to hear it, too busy accusing Prowl of being a traitor."

"Mmmm well you can be assured that Prime set him straight on that one."

"Just like him to go off like that though, doesn't listen."

"Jazz."

The black and white mech glanced up at the medic, who had perched himself on the side of his berth. "Talk to me." He held up his hand to silence his protests. "Can be about anything just talk."

Jazz smiled gratefully as Ratchet patted his hand in reassurance.

****

It became a regular occurrence over the next few solar cycles, towards the end of a frustrating few cycles diligently working on Prowl's CPU, Ratchet would leave the med bay and return shortly afterward with two cubes of energon. Seating himself beside Jazz's berth, the two mechs would talk well into the night until it came time for Jazz to leave the med bay.

Ratchet was bent over Prowl's berth, focused solely on the intricacies of his battle computer.

"How's he doin'?"

Ratchet jumped and cursed loudly, frowning at Jazz as he leaned over. "He should be online soon; I want Prime here when he wakes up."

Jazz nodded absently, as Ratchet close the panels on Prowl's helm. "What can I do for you Jazz?" He glanced quizzically at the mech who looked clearly distracted. "Would have thought you'd avoid this place now you're free to leave."

Jazz paced a little, running his fingers across panels avoiding Ratchet's gaze. "I just thought you'd be up for talkin' is all. It's no problem if you're busy..."

"My office?"

Jazz cast him a wry grin. "Thanks doc."

The two mechs sat in the office for over a cycle sharing high grade before Jazz fell quiet.

"I keep waking up thinking I'm back there, with Megatron."

Ratchet tensed a little at the sudden change in conversation. "Uumm do you remember most of what happened?"

Jazz sighed and nodded, resting his elbow on the desk. "All of it. It was surreal mostly. Megatron almost seemed like he wanted to treat me well. It was only bad on the solar cycles he'd been fighting you guys and losing." He shook his head. "He'd take it out on me. I got so used to Hook having to check on me, it felt like I had my very own nurse." He laughed softly at this; Ratchet frowned not seeing the humour.

Jazz sighed, glancing out of the windows of the office. "I had a lot of time to think being held there. Priorities ya know, who was important to me... you know who kept coming to mind?" He shot Ratchet a look filled with mirth and sadness. The medic pressed his lips into a thin line, waiting for him to continue. Jazz turned back his gaze to the med bay, his optics taking in every inch of Prowl's frame. "He was there in my cortex the entire time; I could almost hear his voice on the bad days, telling me not to give up. Primus it was surreal, I am now just realising how crazy this all sounds." Jazz laughed shortly again.

"Not crazy, it's understandable. You and Prowl are close, and you were in an intimate relationship with him many stellar cycles ago."

"You know about that?"

Ratchet looked amused. "I know everything, medic's prerogative."

"I guess you do."

"If I can ask though, you seemed confused about how you feel. Why did you separate?"

"Aw Ratchet it was before we came here, to Earth I mean. We had a falling out kinda."

"Falling out?"

"Oh yeah... umm... ahem... it's kind of my fault."

Ratchet raised an orbital ridge in amusement.

"Well I was sent on an undercover mission and before I went Prowl asked me to bond with him. I couldn't give him an answer and I went without giving him one. I didn't know Ratchet; I was a little too free spirited back then. I mean Prowl was everything to me but... anyway the mission went wrong; we were caught in an explosion. It was reported that I'd been killed. I was living amongst Decepticons undercover just to survive until I could get out without being killed. I got back to Iacon, got in touch with Prowl and my team to come get me but..."

"So what happened?"

"Well, I don't know if I should be tellin' ya this doc." Jazz flashed him a contrite grin.

"Well Prowl never brought up bonding again he... he changed; he became a lot colder, more distant and more dedicated to his work. He decided to end it before it got too serious, stating it wasn't wise during war times and we had other priorities. It hurt more than I thought it would but... We went our separate ways. Didn't see him for a good few stellar cycles, not until we were both assigned to Prime's team. You ask me he got spooked; now he's too scared to get close to any mech for fear he'll lose them."

"Well I'll be. I knew you two had a relationship..." Ratchet frowned suddenly. "You're aware of Prime's growing affection for him aren't you?"

Jazz nodded. "Yeah, don't worry Ratchet I'm not going to get in his way. Whatever Prowl and I had its long done."

"You sure about that?" Ratchet asked softly.

Jazz didn't respond, mulling over the question in his cortex. The two mechs sat in silence for a little while, sipping their high grade. Jazz's thoughts drifted back to his time in captivity, anger bubbled up within him as he picture Megatron's face.

"Frag it, I just want the last interface I had to be with someone other than Megatron. Need to get the slagger out of my processor!"

Ratchet jumped a little at the unexpected outburst. "I thought you and Ironhide?"

"Yeah I thought so but he hasn't, he won't. I mean we nearly did but he couldn't, kept asking me if something was wrong. I think he's afraid I'll break or something, like I'm made of glass, he already feels guilty enough."

Jazz sank back in his chair arms folded staring at his now empty energon cube.

"I'm sure Ironhide will relax, just give him time."

"'bots got needs doc." Jazz smirked at the medic as the white mech downed the rest of his high grade. A delicious thought invaded his CPU. "Ratchet... we could."

The medic spluttered his last mouthful. "Wha...?"

Jazz was on his feet circling the desk. "You could call it treatment; I mean you are helping me, giving me what I need."

"Jazz I don't know, you've been through a lot."

A fist clanged loudly on the desk. "Frag it Ratchet! I thought you'd understand the need to not be treated any differently." Jazz turned sharply, pacing. He came to a halt, resting the front of his helm against the bulkhead. "I just want a better memory and Primus do you realise how irritatingly sensitive repaired interface components are? I'm going out of my mind! Ironhide won't touch me, like he's scared of catching something... Arrggghh... it's so slaggin' frustrating!"

His fist collided with the bulkhead loudly. Resting his helm on the wall he let out a heavy sigh off lining his optics while he composed himself.

Strong hands rested on his shoulders. Thumbs rubbing along the seams in slow relaxing circles. "I'm sorry Jazz; I just don't think I'm the best one to ask for that sort of umm aftercare."

Jazz angled his head back in response to Ratchet's soothing massage of his shoulders. The tensions seemed to disappear beneath his expert fingers. "Oh I dunno' doc I think you're exactly what I need."

He leaned into Ratchet's chassis, a gently heat emanating from his frame seeping into Ratchet. The medic took a deep intake of air as he continued his deep gently massage of Jazz's shoulders, his hands moved slowly down his back, pressing into wires and sensitive sensory nodes, easing the tensions knotting Jazz's armour.

Jazz let out a low soft keen of enjoyment as he relaxed, Ratchet's hands slipped around to his chest, fingertips tracing the line of his bumper, sliding down to his waist, digging beneath his armour stroking the sensitive protoform beneath.

Jazz groaned, his head dropping back onto Ratchet's shoulder. The white mech hesitated briefly before dipping his head. His lips closed around the exposed wiring in Jazz's neck, nipping lightly. One hand trailed up Jazz's throat towards the horns on his head. Jazz let out a mewl of excitement as he stroked them firmly.

Heat was building all over Jazz's frame, his air intakes becoming slower, deeper. Turning to face Ratchet he surprised him with a playful light kiss, teasing with his glossa before deepening it needily.

Ratchet let out a moan, as Jazz's keen hands returned the favour, exploring every inch of his white frame, slipping lower to remove his interface panel. He revealed Ratchet's eager spike and grinned with anticipation as he pulled Ratchet down onto the floor so the white mech lay on top of him.

No words needed to be said, Ratchet knew what Jazz wanted. He entered Jazz's sensitive valve slowly, careful not to damage or over stimulate the new components. Jazz's mouth parted in a silent moan, arching into the slow deep thrusts of Ratchet's spike. He felt warmth bubbling inside his valve as it clenched around his hard length.

Ratchet began to thrust faster, pushing his full length into Jazz repeatedly, holding it at that point for a few seconds each time. He gasped with each thrust as Jazz clawed at his back plating. Their cooling fans whirred loudly. The heat was almost scalding as they writhed together faster, more passionately.

Jazz cried out loudly as the thrusts got harder and more frantic. He couldn't hold back anymore, this was the most satisfied he'd felt for so long. Jazz cried Ratchet's name loudly as overload hit him hard, sending his body into shudders of pleasure, the deep ache in his valve spreading throughout his circuits as Ratchet continued to thrust into the constricting wet valve.

Ratchet overloaded with a grunt, biting his lip hard. Transfluid burst into the valve causing Jazz to whine in satisfaction, groaning loudly as he writhed on the floor.

Ratchet muffled those delicious sounds with his mouth, his glossa tasting every inch of Jazz's oral plating as they tensed and shivered, locked together as the pangs of post overload riddled their circuitry.

They came to rest on their backs, panting, trying to cool down.

"Damn that's some bedside manner you got there doc. Unngghh... I might have to get you to make house calls." Jazz laughed lightly as Ratchet humphed in feigned irritation. They soon fell into an easy recharge on Ratchet's office floor.

Just across from the open office door Prowl groaned softly, having heard pretty much everything with growing concern and then subsequent discomfort. "I should have stayed off line." He grumbled gently before drifting into a more restful recharge.

****

_A/N there's your dose of smexing! :) Thought a break was needed from all the suffering for a little bit so Jazz got some love. He deserves it after all. And I hope I have left you guessing about how they all feel. I am attempting to give the feeling of everything rushing drastically out of their control... getting increasingly complicated. _

_Next time: Decepticon goodness and possibly some battle scenes! Hope you come back for more!_


	11. Tactics

_A/N: YES! I did it... took me forever to write this chapter, I had the wind knocked out of me earlier in the week as I got the horrible feeling that this fic wasn't coming across like I wanted it to. All I want to say is, I care very much about my characters and the story arc of this fiction which started out simply as a kink request, it has now given birth to plot. (I am plot obsessed as anyone who knows me can tell). Characters are going to be OC as there is much in the way of angst, trauma and emotion flying about and I like to think that while yes they are in a sense military units both the Autobots and Decepticons have a sense of family within their own factions. So to be honest if you don't like how things are portrayed in this fic and believe it to be tasteless then I am sure there is something else you could be reading. There are plenty of easy, happy Mary Sues out there to read. _

_Shout out to **Antepathy **and **ToyzintheAttic **thank you for talking sense into me when I wanted to quit on this story! _

_Right now I said battle scenes... well that's coming unfortunately the angst ran away with me. There's going to be much more Decepticon involvement in this fic. I hope you enjoy it. _

**Constructive reviews and comments welcome. No flames or harsh comments please. I will feed them to my ninjas.**

**Solar Cycle – 1 day**

**Cycle – 1 hour**

**Stellar Cycle – 1 year**

**Astrosecond – 1 second**

**Deca-cycle – 2 weeks**

//comm speak//

********

**Tactics**

**Decepticon Base**

Starscream sat on his berth idly poking at the datapad. He scowled at the plans Megatron had presented at the last briefing. He'd thought of every contingency, every battle tactic was covered; the plan was more than adequate. Starscream huffed, he had no doubt that Soundwave had gathered the relevant intelligence for these plans based on the information that Thundercracker had been providing, as far as everyone else was concerned everything was just shiny. Nothing to worry about, the battle would be as easy as oil cake.

Starscream however, felt… discomfort. He couldn't deny that having the tactical advantage over the Autobots warmed his spark somewhat, but there was one aspect Megatron had not accounted for in his plans.

The spark link. It had provided everything they'd needed short of actual command codes, and they would only be a matter of time. Defences, battle tactics, individual weaknesses, patrol routes. It had given them everything they needed for an all out offensive. One thing still remained unpredictable, one mech could still upset the balance and he was too much of a risk to not account for. He knew too much. Prowl himself, the Autobot tactician, renowned for being one of the greatest tactical minds in recent history was a loose end. The link gave them no information about how he would react in battle, what his weaknesses were; he kept his emotions under such tight mental control that Thundercracker felt virtually nothing from him. All that seemed to go through that 'bot's mind was tactics, logic and every other 'bot's tactical weaknesses.

He was an important aspect of their up and coming battle so why hadn't Megatron included it, he hadn't even mentioned it. Starscream knew Megatron was no fool, no matter how much he goaded him, so why had he neglected such a vital aspect in the battle plans?

Starscream made up his mind, this would not do. Their plans had to be tactically sound if they were to succeed, he hadn't put his trine link through this much strain for nothing. They could not fail.

He made his way to the bridge. Much to his displeasure only Soundwave was there to greet him.

"Where is Megatron?"

Soundwave didn't even bother looking at the SIC, he was busy and the last thing he needed was to have Starscream indulging in one of his infamous tirades of contradiction against Megatron.

"Lord Megatron is indisposed. Requested no disturbance."

"I didn't ask what he was doing, you overgrown tape deck, I asked where he was."

Soundwave ignored the seeker's impatience and remained unfazed. "He is indisposed."

"Well he can just dispose himself then. This is important!"

"Oh everything always is with you Starscream." Hook interrupted with a smirk as he entered the bridge, Mixmaster and Deadend trailing behind him letting out their own sniggers of agreement.

"Am I the only one aware that we're on the eve of what could be THE battle that determines the victors of this accursed war?! Is that important to anyone but me?!" Starscream glared at each one of them, causing them to shrink away from his growing ire. Turning back to Soundwave his optics narrowed.

"Now I am ordering you to tell me where he is!"

Soundwave tensed as much as he loathed to admit it, Starscream was the second in command to Megatron and Soundwave was one who felt compulsion to obey and respect the chain of command, if nothing more than to just maintain discipline and order out of the chaos that was their war.

"Monitor room. Top level."

Starscream relaxed a little. "Now was that so hard?" He made a soft noise of exasperation and marched from the bridge.

"What's gotten him so wound up this time?" Deadend piped up.

"What do you mean this time?" Mixmaster growled as he sat at one of the vacant consoles.

"He has a point Deadend." Hook interceded. "The day Starscream stops being wound up about something, is the day Soundwave switches sides."

The other two laughed not noticing Soundwave's silent approach.

"Inaccurate accusations of dissention amongst the ranks are not permitted."

The three mechs jumped at the unnatural voice.

"Primus Soundwave, you have got to learn to take a joke." Hook rolled his optics and groaned as he made a swift escape from the bridge.

"Hey Soundwave can take jokes, he has a sense of humour!" Rumble shouted after him. He glared at the other two much larger mechs, drawing himself up to his full height. Deadend and Mixmaster stared at the cassetticon before glancing at each other and bursting into mocking laughter.

"Yeah he does." Mixmaster wheezed between guffaws. His heavy hand slapped Rumble on his back, sending him sprawling to his knees.

"Yeah he keeps you around." Deadend finished. The two mechs howled with laughter leaving a fuming Rumble glaring after them.

A shadow loomed over the minibot. His red optics drifted up to his guardian. The red visor peered down at him, head inclined quizzically. A hand gently helped Rumble to his feet, much to the smaller mech's grumbling.

"They shouldn't have mocked you."

Soundwave looked at him for a few seconds before turning and heading back to his console. "Your defence is not necessary. Illogical to put oneself under the scrutiny of others."

Rumble frowned and toed the grill plating absently. Soundwave's reprimands usually went ignored by other 'cons who could never tell what mood the large blue mech was in due to his monotonous voice. Rumble knew though, he could tell when Soundwave was annoyed, irritated and disappointed. The latter being at the foremost of his processor at this particular moment in time. Only he and the other cassetticons truly knew and vaguely understood the communications officer, but sometimes it would be nice for a little appreciation.

"Yeah you're welcome." He grumbled leaving the bridge to go and find Ravage. Soundwave didn't spare him a glance as he left. He stalked through the dark corridor muttering to himself in annoyance. His comm. Buzzed.

//Rumble you must be vigilante. I cannot always be present.//

//I get it 'Wave, you made you point don't worry will let them mock all they like.//

A brief second of silence permeated the comm. Rumble frowned as Soundwave's tone softened. A tone he rarely used.

//Loyalty is… appreciated.//

The comm. went silent. Rumble allowed himself a sly smile. That was as close as Soundwave got to a thank you and it was more than enough for Rumble.

****

Starscream had managed to calm himself down by the time he reached the monitoring station. It would do no good if he confronted Megatron with antagonism, it would result in either a shouting match or if Megatron was in a particularly bad mood then more than likely a beating, and since the escape of his Autobot pet Megatron had been less than amicable with everyone. Starscream didn't feel much like getting beaten this particular solar cycle and decided to approach the issue from a tactical stand point.

Megatron seemed engrossed in the monitors. They showed him the internal decks of their ship and various locations externally, in particularly it traced for any Autobot activity. He appeared to be deep in thought as Starscream approached.

"I've been expecting you Starscream."

The seeker stopped in his tracks at Megatron's statement. "So you know why I'm here?"

His leader turned and eyed him curiously as if trying to figure out something important. "The lack of detail regarding the Autobot on the other end of the link I presume?"

"Yes. Why have you neglected to include it, it doesn't make tactical sense. We need to ensure that he is removed from the equation as soon as possible, restrained in some way."

Megatron's expression changed to one of bland disinterest as he turned back to the monitors. "Yes I am aware of that."

Starscream moved closer, his frustrations building at Megatron's disregard of such an important issue. "We must have a plan Lord Megatron. I recommend that we…"

Megatron held up one hand to silence his SIC. "I am not interested in your recommendations in this instance Starscream."

"Megatron if you insist on being so reckless in sending us on a poorly planned mission then it makes sense to put someone else in charge! This kind of oversight could cost us everything!"

Megatron stood and once again turned to the highly irritated seeker. "Starscream calm yourself." He smirked with amusement at his SIC's shrill onslaught of frustration in response to his statement. In two strides he covered the distance between them and towered over his air commander silencing the mech with sheer intimidation.

"Do you think me a fool Starscream?"

"I… ah… no Lord Megatron… I was simply pointing out that we should plan for every aspect…"

"I assure you Starscream every variable has been accounted and planned for."

Starscream frowned. "Then I demand to know your plans!" His voice hit the shrill point that made Megatron's audios ring. His hand reached up and grabbed Starscream's slender throat.

"You demand?" He was calm, collected and still vaguely amused.

Starscream clawed at the strong hand tightening around his throat. "Ack… I should… uckk… know strategies…as second… gaahh in command." His legs kicked out as Megatron lifted him easily.

"Starscream when will you learn that you cannot make demands from me? You follow my rule, my command and you are and always will be on a need to know basis."

He abruptly dropped the seeker, who fell to his knees his intakes rattling loudly as he took in deep breaths. "In this instance the less you know the better."

"But Megatron…"

"There is nothing more to be said on the issue. My decision is final."

A shuffle at the door caught both their attentions. Thundercracker clutched at the door frame, his other hand clenched over his chest. His optics were dim, flickering. Stumbling he entered the room, falling to his knees after a few steps.

"Lord Megatron, Starscream… the spark link… we have been discovered. Prowl knows. He… he is reacting badly… there is pain..." He looked pleadingly at his trine mate. "You said there would be… no pain…" His optics spiralled out and he slumped to the floor.

Starscream was by his side glancing up to his leader. "And what of our plans now Megatron?" He spat defiantly.

Megatron remained unmoved. "We will assemble on the bridge in one cycle, I will gather the troops. We have a war to win." He stepped over the collapsed seeker, his command ringing out. "Ensure that Thundercracker is prepared he is vital to our success."

Starscream glowered at his leader's retreating back angrily; his optics fell sympathetically to his fellow seeker a hand trailed over the helm. "It will all be worth it Thundercracker, I promise you'll not have to suffer that link much longer. I won't let Megatron continue to use you with such disregard. When we win it will be because of us. We will be heroes." He smiled down at the unconscious seeker, sending the message via their trine link. He pressed an affectionate kiss onto Thundercracker's forehead before carrying him to the repair bay.

****

**Autobot Base**

Prowl sat anxiously on the berth. Ratchet had summoned Prime when he had finally on lined without incident. Prowl felt physically sick, his tanks were threatening to purge again. The knowledge that he was linked to a Decepticon, a forced link no less sickened him. He was powerless, trapped and now he was the greatest liability the Autobots had. He was dreading Prime's arrival.

Optimus paused for a moment outside the med bay, this was not going to be easy for Prowl to hear and deal with as much as it wasn't an easy decision for him to come to. It was one that he should have made much sooner, but he'd been so blind, so caught up. He shuttered his optics for a moment regaining his composure.

Prowl glanced up as he entered, Ratchet gave them some privacy with a small nod. He retracted his battle mask, knowing he could be completely honest with Prowl. He gave him a thin smile as he approached. "You had me worried."

Prowl dipped his head. "I am aware, Ratchet told me what happened."

Optimus suddenly felt uncomfortable as Prowl kept his head bowed unable to meet his optics. Casting aside propriety for the moment he laid a comforting hand on Prowl's shoulder. "I'm sorry for what they did to you. I wish there was someway that I could…"

"Optimus…"

Optimus stopped mid sentence at the smooth voice, his optics meeting Prowl's earnest gaze. "There was nothing anyone could have done. We have to deal with the present."

Optimus nodded grateful that Prowl seemed much more like his logical, composed self. "You're right." He felt Prowl's hand close around his free hand.

"My only regret is that they took something from me… something that should only be shared with one other."

Optimus stared quizzically at the black and white mech who held his gaze intently as he ran his thumb lightly over blue knuckles. Optimus let out a quiet sigh, dropping his head as it dawned on him what Prowl was implying.

"You mean…?"

"I wish to have been allowed the chance to choose for myself." Optimus glanced up to catch the sad smile crossing Prowl's features.

"You still may Prowl. Ratchet is doing all he can to try and find a way to break the bond. He doesn't think it is as strong as a full spark merge, so there is a chance that he could…"

Prowl ducked his head and let out a chuckle that silenced his leader who frowned as Prowl peered up at him from beneath his chevron. "Optimus please, I have already calculated the probability of success to be extremely small."

Optimus returned his amused smirk and nodded. "Of course you have." He gave Prowl's hand an affectionate squeeze and leaned slightly closer. "I am not going to give up my hope based on your logic Prowl; you have been known to be wrong."

Prowl straightened visibly, his door wings rising proudly on his back. He quirked a brow at Optimus. "On very rare occasions." He answered dryly. "And I would be surprised if you did." He added quietly. "I also… hope…" He frowned slightly not comfortable with showing his feelings especially when they now felt completely out of his control.

Optimus felt the tension returning as Prowl straightened to attention before him. "I presume you've come to relieve me of my command?"

Optimus nodded sadly. "I have. I'm sorry Prowl. I should have done it sooner. I see that now. I was…"

"We Optimus. We were compromised. Much has transpired that we should have handled differently. I personally owe an apology to Slingshot."

Optimus couldn't help but let out a chuckle at Prowl's admittance. "From what I hear, he was rather impressed. He doesn't hold it against you."

"Still it does not excuse what I did."

"No, I should have been more in control of the situation. I should have relieved you then."

"Why didn't you?" Prowl asked quietly.

"I was worried. Worried that if I took away the one thing you could control, your work, your responsibilities… that you would completely withdraw, shut down and that I wouldn't be able to reach you, pull you back. I lost sight of the bigger picture as the humans say."

"Indeed." Prowl replied softly. "Thank you. I hope that your sympathy did not yield unfavourable repercussions with regards to your leadership."

"It's not important now." Optimus sighed. "I hate to have to do this Prowl."

Prowl smiled gently at his leader. "It's alright; you have to do what is best for the safety and security of our base."

Optimus straightened his optics now hard with the burden of leadership. "Prowl. You are relieved of your command and you are confined to the med bay indefinitely, until Ratchet can find a way to counter or remove the spark link."

Prowl flinched ever so slightly at the words. "I understand. It is the most prudent course of action."

"You're aware that no one can discuss with you anything of formality regarding, tactics, battle plans or defences?"

"I am."

Optimus heaved a loud sigh. "Will you be ok?"

"It will be… difficult." Prowl admitted reluctantly. "I will manage. It is necessary."

"It is. Your expertise is going to be sorely missed." He paused his optics drifting over Prowl fondly. "As is your company."

His comm. buzzed. //Prime here.//

//Sir, we have activity. Need you on the bridge.//

//Understood Ironhide. Prime out.//

Prowl flashed him an understanding nod. "You need to go."

"I will be visiting."

Prowl inclined his head as he left the med bay. "I look forward to it." He whispered to himself.

Optimus was back to business as he exited the med bay, his battle mask back in place. He grinned as he clenched his left hand realising that Prowl hadn't let go the entire time he'd been in the med bay.

One mech watched him leave discreetly. He glanced at the med bay door nervously. Now probably wasn't the best time, but he had things he wanted, he needed to say. Besides Prowl could probably use a friendly face right about now. His mind made up, Jazz entered the med bay and had no intention of leaving until he'd made Prowl finally listen to him. He, they had been running away from it for too long and time was running out.


	12. Regret

_A/N ok been a little while since I updated sorry, this fic is written hot off the press so if my muse decides to run away.... most probably with my phone explaining its breakage then I have no say. Anyway my muse has been good so here is chapter 12. _

_Thanks again to my beta's you know who you are! ^__^ _

_WARNINGS: Angst, angst... oh and a bit more angst, with a side dollop of angst. With some sticky sex thrown on top for good measure. If you can't handle it don't read anymore. _

_EDIT: Warning for Language (forgot about that bit). Chapter has undergone some belated editing and re-editing._

_**Constructive **reviews and comments welcome and appreciated._

**Solar Cycle – 1 day**

**Cycle – 1 hour**

**Stellar Cycle – 1 year**

**Astrosecond – 1 second**

**Deca-cycle – 2 weeks**

**Regret**

"Jazz?" Prowl's optics widened in surprise as the black and white mech entered the med bay shortly after Prime had left. He hadn't spoken to Jazz since the video feed of his ordeal and he couldn't help but feel apprehensive as Jazz met his optics guardedly.

Prowl averted his own optics, slipping from the berth, turning his back on Jazz's slight frown. It made sense that he wasn't to be trusted. Prowl suddenly felt the weight of guilt and shame pressing down on him as the images of Jazz's apparent demise flashed through his cortex.

Jazz's frown deepened when Prowl turned away from him. Was he to be shunned by both mechs he cared about now? The thought angered him somewhat. Without thinking he locked the med bay door his visor focused on the black and white mech before him. Prowl seemed different, the way he stood, how his door wings drooped, the way his head remained bowed. Jazz clenched his jaw, this wasn't Prowl, other mechs may not notice but he noticed, he knew. His anger was bubbling up inside him. Tension thickening as neither mech spoke.

Jazz felt ready to burst and opened his mouth to speak when a small voice broke his concentration.

"It should have been me, I'm so sorry Jazz. I should never have sent you on that mission."

The quiet, meek tone, the sadness, guilt knocked Jazz flat. Prowl wasn't shunning him, he was blaming himself, so typically Prowl. The corner of Jazz's mouth curled upwards in a fond smile.

Rushing across the med bay he took Prowl by the shoulders, spinning him round to face him. Pausing momentarily to give Prowl a warm smile, he pulled him into a fierce embrace, his head buried into Prowl's shoulder, arms wrapping tightly around his waist, palms pressing against his back.

He let out a contented sigh as Prowl – recovering from his initial shock – returned the embrace. They simply held onto each other tightly for an unmeasured amount of time. Pulling away Jazz took Prowl's face in his hands, he smiled once more. "Don't you dare blame yourself Prowl. Don't you dare."

"But Jazz."

"No! I won't hear of it. You kept me alive Prowl. You've no idea how glad I am to see you again." He pulled him into another embrace. "That I get t' hold you again." He murmured into the crook of Prowl's neck. "Oh I dreamed of holdin' you Prowl. Just one more time. I swear you were right there with me, forcing me t' keep goin'." Jazz pulled back.

Prowl opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Jazz could tell he was moved by his words.

"That being said Prowl." Jazz backed off and pushed himself up to perch on the berth. "We have to talk."

"About?"

Jazz dipped his head, his visor tilting gauging Prowl's reaction. The former SIC suddenly appeared very tense, almost defensive. Jazz suspected this was not going to be very easy. "About everything Prowl. About us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, you and me."

"Jazz we've been through this." Prowl's tone was gentle yet guarded. He didn't want to have this same argument again.

"No we haven't. You've done all the talkin', all the decidin'. Now yer going to listen to me and we're not leaving this slaggin' med bay 'til you do."

"Jazz do you really think now is an appropriate time?"

Jazz bowed his head uttering a soft noise of exasperation. "Prowl it's always an inappropriate time for you."

"That's not true."

"No?"

"No."

Jazz pushed off the berth and took to pacing the med bay. "Ok, since we came to Earth, when have we ever talked about this, really talked? Whenever I've brought it up you try and change the subject or claim yer busy or the old favourite of mine. 'It's not an appropriate time Jazz.'"

"Trying to talk about personal issues while I'm working is not an appropriate time." Prowl insisted quietly as Jazz continued his pacing.

"When are you not working!?" Jazz came to a stop, resting his palms against the berth, his back to Prowl. "In fact I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't given us a second thought ever since you asked me to bond with you on Cybertron. Have you?" He turned to face Prowl who looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Did you ever really feel anything for me?"

"Jazz!"

"Did you?!"

"Yes!" Prowl scowled in offence. "How can you even ask me that?"

Jazz scoffed his annoyance building. "How can I? Prowl you keep making excuses to not talk about it, you push it aside like it never mattered to you. Primus I thought I'd lost you twice in the past three deca-cycles!" He shook his head in frustration.

"Having you push me away whenever I try to open up about it; is how I can ask you that." His mouth pressed into a grim line as Prowl lowered his helm. "How do you honestly think that has made me feel all these stellar cycles?"

Prowl spun round his door panels flaring out in rarely seen anger. "Made you feel? How about how I felt!?" He was fuming at Jazz's audacity to lay the blame entirely on his shoulders.

"How I felt when you couldn't answer me when I asked you to bond. How I felt when I thought you'd been killed, just to have you return and not say one word to me about how you felt! Nothing Jazz! How do you think all that made me feel?!" He clenched his jaw, gritting his denta together.

"So don't you dare lecture me."

Jazz trembled with barely repressed frustration and anger. "And what has been yer excuse for the last four million stellar cycles Prowl?! You too busy shutting yerself off to the point where nobody cares enough about you to want to get close to you?!"

Jazz's intakes caught in his throat as he suddenly found himself backed against a wall, Prowl bearing down on him, looking far more intimidating than he'd ever seen.

"We. Are. At. War! I have a duty! We all do!" He leaned closer forcing Jazz's helm to clang against the bulkhead. "I don't give a slag what that makes any of them, think of me. I keep them alive by doing my job. And now I can't even do that."

"Is that all that's important to you?" Jazz asked meekly.

"Burying myself in my work is preferable to sharing my berth with any mech who'll have me in some twisted definition of fun!"

Jazz gawped at the snarl of Prowl's words, his anger bearing down on him, directed at him. He could feel the heat from Prowl's intakes, could see the tension in the normally collected mech. He winced as a strong fist struck the bulkhead beside his helm with a loud crack of metal.

Snarling angrily Prowl tore away from a shocked Jazz, his door wings twitching and quivering as he attempted to restrain his anger and hurt at Jazz's words. His intakes were deep and erratic, his fists clenched tightly.

"Is that what you… you really think of me?" Jazz's normally cheerful tone was subdued.

Prowl bowed his head, rubbing his optics with a heavy sigh.

"Prowl?"

"I shouldn't have said that… I'm sorry… It's just, having watched you with them over the stellar cycles. Seen you move on so quickly, so easily I… I felt betrayed, cast aside."

Prowl took a deep breath, straightened and turned his, blue optics narrow. "I dealt with it the only way I knew how." His stern gaze faltered. "It doesn't mean I ever stopped feeling or caring." Dropping his gaze completely he paused. "It's simply easier if everyone thinks that about me."

Jazz took a tentative step towards him. "I had no idea."

Glancing up beneath his chevron Prowl quirked an optic ridge. "That was the intention."

Jazz pouted at the dry tone, frowning as the taller mech made his way back to his berth.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to watch you die a second time Jazz?" Prowl spoke with a tremor, his voice barely above a whisper. "There's too much at stake to prioritise personal issues over the responsibilities we have if we're to have any hope of winning this war."

"Then what are you doing with Prime?" Jazz asked quietly, unsure if he should broach the subject of his leader's personal life. He watched as Prowl stiffened visibly.

"He…I... I care about him…more than I am seemingly willing to admit." Prowl trailed off as he spoke, lost in his own thoughts.

"How is that any different than what I am asking you to consider, to think about, to just talk about…with me?"

"I…I'm not sure. With you, when I think about the past, there's just… pain and regret." Prowl hesitated the point of his red chevron visible over the line of his door wing as he cast a mournful glance towards Jazz.

"I never stopped wanting you but I resigned myself to the fact you would never reciprocate so I stopped letting myself feel, didn't let myself want you." He looked away optics dimming with fatigue.

"With Optimus it started as an accident, he was there for me when I needed… I don't know what I needed and yet he keeps trying to pull me closer, he wants… me." Prowl hung his head and absently traced tapered fingertips across the housing of his spark chamber feeling the faint tug of the unwanted link. "Probably better that we can't now anyway…"

Prowl let out a surprised gasp as gentle tentative touches played over his door panels.

"Oh Prowler." Jazz sighed, nestling his head into Prowl's neck, his arms reaching around his slender waist pulling him back against his warm chassis in an effort to comfort him.

"If we stop feeling and turn away from what we want, what will make us happy… then we're fighting for nothing. Makes everything we've been through meaningless."He murmured the words into Prowl's neck.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me… I'm here now…" Softly he pressed his lips into the soft plating. "And I don't know how you truly feel about Prime but… if you can't look me in the optic and tell me there's no chance that you'll let me be close to you again; to be that mech you turn to… then I'm not letting you go this time Prowler. I'm not."

Leaning back into the comforting warm frame, Prowl let out a quiet moan as Jazz placed sensual kisses along his neck line in time with his words. His touches felt so familiar, so comforting, Prowl felt torn as black hands slid up along his bumper caressing headlights, brushing over his Autobot symbol. Not completely willing to reciprocate yet reluctant to let go; Prowl shuttered his optics.

"Jazz…" He let out a whisper, losing himself in the comforting embrace of his former lover.

"Don't push me away Prowler… please… we used to be so good together."

"Mmmm." Prowl agreed. "We also fought. A lot."

Jazz let out a chuckle, the vibrations causing Prowl to shiver. "Yer one of the most stubborn mechs I've ever met Prowler, most mechs would have a hard time not fightin' with you." He chuckled again as Prowl huffed, ducking out of the way of Prowl's door panel as he turned to face him.

Jazz couldn't hold back any longer, this was what he wanted. Not giving Prowl a chance to speak he acted on impulse and touched his lips to Prowl's swallowing the soft moan Prowl let escape. The kiss was chaste; tender until Jazz was sure Prowl wasn't going to pull away from him.

"Let me in Prowl..." He breathed into Prowl's mouth softly. "Please."

He allowed himself a small smile as Prowl let out a faint mewl of want in response to the familiar caress. Jazz deepened the kiss his lips and glossa moving against Prowl's keenly, he tentatively flicked his glossa over parted lips dipping into Prowl's warm mouth caressing sensors along the oral plating, relishing the delicious noises from Prowl's vocaliser.

The kiss soon became more frantic, eager as Prowl pushed back against him unable to resist the urges any longer. They pressed tightly against each other, metal scraping against metal, hands reaching for sensitive nodes, digging beneath armour plating.

Jazz couldn't help but lean into Prowl's curves, bending him back against the edge of the berth, their crotch plating grating, sending heat and pleasurable signals through their circuitry. Jazz reached round to support Prowl's back, his blunt fingers pressing into the joints of his door wings.

Breaking the kiss Prowl's head dropped back, his mouth parted in a breathy groan of want. Jazz pressed his hot mouth against the exposed throat, sucking at cabling, licking along wires.

"Nnngghhh… Jazz…" Prowl's voice squeaked a little as Jazz bit into his throat nipping his energon line.

"Mmmm" Jazz moaned into Prowl's throat, his aroused spike now pushing painfully against his interface panel. "Prowler… I want you… please."

Prowl sucked in air sharply as eager fingers brushed against his groin, his interface cover auto-retracted releasing his pressurised spike. Lost in Jazz's expert ministrations Prowl allowed himself to be lowered back onto the berth. Leaning over him, Jazz laid gentle kisses along his chest his own spike pressing between Prowl's thighs. Despite his arousal, Jazz couldn't help but feel nervous as the wetness of Prowl's valve pushed against the tip of his hard spike. It had been such a long time since they had interfaced with each other.

He gazed down at the black and white mech writhing in response to his expert touches. Letting out a wanton growl he pushed into the tight entrance. Prowl cried out, arching into Jazz's hips forcing his spike deeper, filling his valve completely.

Prowl gripped the edge of the berth his moans coming in pants as Jazz rocked his hips against him slowly. Glancing up at the blue visor, he took in the sight of the parted mouth, visor dimmed with pleasure, black hands clutching his thighs tightly. He gasped as Jazz rocked faster against him. Dropping his helm back against the berth Prowl heard himself cry out loudly through the white wash of static that was clouding his senses. The tingles of overload crept through his body. Jazz's spike swelled and throbbed inside him driving him over the edge.

Biting down on his lip Prowl whimpered, his body shuddering as wave after wave of pleasure roared through him. His valve quivered and tightened, the slick spike rubbing over deep set sensors, as strong hips slapped into him.

Jazz grunted and groaned loudly, his entire frame going rigid, trembling as his spike stiffened, shooting hot fluid into the clenching valve. Prowl couldn't help but shriek as Jazz's overload burst into him, pushing him into another CPU shattering overload leaving a pleasant static tingling all over his body.

Jazz fell limp over the trembling Prowl, catching himself with one hand, his visor gazing into Prowl's face – screwed up in the throes of overload. He grinned, kissing Prowl softly when he'd fallen quiet.

"That was amazing Prowler." He kissed him again, feeling elated at the rare closeness with the black and white mech. "Yer better than I remember."

On lining his optics, Prowl met Jazz's gaze, a tiny frown forming on his flushed face. "Why did you do this Jazz? Why do you want this so badly?"

Jazz let out a pleasant laugh, fingers tracing along the red chevron. "Prowler I've never stopped wantin' you. You feel so good with me inside you."

Prowl blinked up at the grinning mech, his frown deepening. "Can you be serious for a moment please?"

Jazz pulled back his spike sliding out of the valve. Prowl sat up on the berth. "I mean it Prowler." He cast him a lopsided grin. "We're great together. I can't believe I ever let you go." He moved closer, his hand reaching for Prowl's face. "You get me so hot." His voice dropped low, purring into Prowl's audio.

Prowl felt, guilt, regret. This wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't about the physical, he felt a dull ache in his spark and his thoughts raced uncontrolled, chaotic.

White hands took hold of darker ones pushing back a little. "Is everything you do Jazz, all about how much fun it is for you?" Prowl's voice was quiet, guarded his optics studying Jazz carefully.

Jazz let out a short laugh. "Life's all about fun Prowler, you have to relax more, let go a little bit."

Prowl dropped his gaze to the floor disappointment raging through him, Jazz hadn't changed. "Some of us can't afford to let go." He sighed. "Is this why you came to see me Jazz. To see how much fun you could have?"

Jazz frowned. "C'mon Prowl you know me better than that."

"I'm not so sure." Prowl glanced up at Jazz. "I thought you wanted to make things work with Ironhide if your conversation with Ratchet was anything to go by…yet… here you are…having fun." Prowl couldn't help the bitter tone that escaped with the words.

Jazz ducked his head. "You heard that huh?"

Jazz pressed his mouth into a grim line. "Things with me and 'Hide…they're not serious… he knows how I feel about you… how I've always felt about you…he doesn't want anything serious from me anyway."

"Do you know that for certain, have you asked him?"

"Look Prowl, it's really not relevant right now. I'm here with you now, I want –"

"What?... What is it you want from me Jazz? Do you even know?"

"Prowler don't be like this."

"Then answer my question."

Jazz shifted uncomfortably, thoughts of Ironhide crossing his cortex, mixed feelings of guilt, confusion and subsequent annoyance.

Prowl shook his head, irritated at himself for succumbing to Jazz's seductions. "You don't know do you?" He spoke softly, empathising with his confusion, finally they could agree on something.

"Oh like you know any better!" Jazz snapped suddenly, taking Prowl by surprise.

"Yer sending out such mixed signals Prime doesn't know whether he's coming or going! And yet here YOU are letting me fuck you!"

"Jazz calm down! You instigated this remember. I'm only asking why."

"No I won't calm down! Yer judging me for something yer quite willing to do yerself."

"I'm not judging you!"

"Yer an unbelievable aft Prowl."

"Excuse me?" Prowl was now genuinely confused and could only presume that Jazz was struggling with his own doubt, his own guilt.

"You always do this!"

"I'm not sure wha…"

"This! You have to over analyse everything to look for answers to questions nobody asked in the first place. How can you sit there – after everything we just talked about, everything we JUST did – questioning how I feel about you? Or why I'm even here?"

"I… I just wanted to be certain it was what you truly wanted."

"But you don't even know what you want. How can you presume to question me?"

"Jazz… I…I'm sor-"

"Yer afraid Prowl. Hiding from yer own insecurities, yer own doubts, imposing them on me, making me doubt how I feel." He let out a soft weary growl.

"This is why you push mechs away, you fucked me over and yer fuckin' Prime over and this… THIS is why I let you push me away!"

Jazz took hold of Prowl's face with both hands, much firmer than necessary. "This is why I couldn't give you an answer all those stellar cycles ago. You can't just enjoy it. You can't just be with someone and accept it for what it is."

Prowl pulled away from Jazz's hard grasp, his words hitting him hard, he let out a gasp as his spark felt a twinge of pain. The truth of the situation rushed over him rapidly, his logic circuits taking control over his erratic feelings.

"I can't keep doing this with you." He spoke more to himself. Not really registering Jazz as he voiced his thoughts out loud.

"It's the same thing over and over… I can't… Aaargghhh!!"

"Prowl!" Jazz was immediately filled with concern; his anger forgotten as Prowl stumbled clutching his chest. He reached out to help only to have Prowl bat him away harshly, straightening with a grimace.

"Please Prowler." Jazz implored the stubborn mech. "Don't push me away again. If this is about Prime… what I said I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… I know he cares about you enough to want you to be happy."

Jazz felt his chance slipping; he had managed to frag things up once again. Without even trying. He just wanted Prowl to know how he truly felt.

"You can be happy with me… let me help you!"

"This isn't about anyone!" Prowl turned on Jazz angrily, the frustration of his predicament and the pain in his spark were wearing him down. His cortex throwing at him the only choice he felt he had left.

"I can't let go. I can't be like you Jazz and I can't be with you or anyone!" He hissed as the pain grew stronger. "There's too much risk now… too much at stake."

"Frag your responsibility for a minute Prowl!"

"NO!"

Jazz clamped his mouth shut at Prowl's outburst his fist slamming into the berth.

"I am spark linked to a slaggin' 'con!" He whirled round on Jazz – who took a step back startled – the anger and anguish clear in Prowl's optics.

"Or have you forgotten how much of a liability I am?!"

Jazz couldn't bring himself to respond.

"And yet you jump to the conclusion that it's me. That I'm the one not letting this happen. That I'm pushing you away." Prowl took another determined angry step forward bearing down onto a stunned Jazz.

"Did it even cross your mind, that I don't have a choice?!"

Prowl dropped his head, clawing at his chest, the pain stabbing through his spark. "I didn't ask to be taken by them. I didn't ask for this. I don't want it to be this way." His voice trailed off into laboured gasps of pain.

"Prowl I… I'm sorry… what they did I…"

"Don't Jazz."

Jazz felt his intakes stall as Prowl glared at him coldly.

"Just don't. You made this all about you. It's always been about you."

"That's not true and you know it!"

"Isn't it?!" Prowl gestured wildly, wincing as the movement caused him to double over, letting out a sob of agony.

"No!"

"I don't know anymore Jazz…" Cold blue optics glared into the blue visor.

"I don't know you…"

"Prowl please… yer hurtin', yer not thinkin' straight… let me get Ratch.."

"Go." Prowl sighed, doing the only thing he could think of to keep Jazz away from him. Something was wrong with the link he could feel it; it was draining him, tearing into his spark, killing him. He couldn't risk the seekers using him to get to Jazz or anyone else. Not again. Never again.

"Just go."

Jazz took a step forward. "Prowl no."

"GET OUT! Stay the frag away from me!"

Jazz recoiled, pain and confusion written over his features as Prowl glared at him, his optics cold, hard. Shaking his head Jazz turned on his heel and rushed from the med bay.

Prowl's face melted into anguish. Regret mixing with the excruciating pain coarsing through him. His face screwed up and his hands flew to his chest, clutching his spark chamber desperately. Gasping in pain, his optics dimmed. Prowl fell to his knees. Something was pulling at his spark; he could feel the foreign presence through the weak link. His spark ached and throbbed frantically as energy began draining away from its very core.

Catching himself with one hand, the ache growing stronger, his spark weakening by the minute.

"NnnngghhgaaaAAH!" He screamed collapsing to the floor, static filled his audio as the pain temporarily blinded his senses. He vaguely caught the hiss of the door as it opened once more.

"Prowl! No!"

Prowl's vision blurred as the mech rushed to his side.

"It'll be all right Prowl hang in there. I'm here."

Prowl whimpered, his capacitor racing as he felt the 'cons trying to drain his spark through the link somehow. He reached out feebly, warm fingers clasped tightly around his own. The familiar voice soothing him.

"I'm here."

He felt himself being held close to a warm frame, hands stroking his helm tenderly as he writhed against the pain, he let out a choked sob. "You came back…"

"Ssshh it's all right Prowler… not goin' anywhere, Ratchet's on his way. Just hold on. Please… For me."

Prowl felt his body go cold, he blinked unable to focus, feeling only pain which now seemed so distant.

"Jazz…"

He whispered in fear as a muggy weight engulfed him. Jazz's voice calling his name faded into the static, leaving him utterly alone in the dark.


	13. Coming Together

_A/N: So yes I am still working on this, I will be updating as I go with it. I hope you enjoy this latest installment. Happy New Year to all my readers and reviewers thanks for sticking with me!_

_Thank you to my friend and beta for helping me with this chapter! ^__^_

_WARNINGS: Spark sex (non sticky), more angst._

**Solar Cycle – 1 day**

**Cycle – 1 hour**

**Stellar Cycle – 1 year**

**Astrosecond – 1 second**

**Deca-cycle – 2 weeks**

**//comm. speak//**

**Coming Together**

Decepticon Base

"The device is in place and is activated." Hook declared nervously over the comm. to his leader.

On the Nemesis bridge Megatron gave a curt nod. "Understood Hook, keep me informed."

Starscream glowered suspiciously. "What device? Where is Thundercracker? He should have left the repair bay by now."

Megatron kept his gaze on the console before him as the bridge began filling with his mechs.

"Megatron?" Starscream took another bold step forward. "I have done everything you asked. Have a right to know what you're doing with my Trine mate."

Megatron held up his hand as he finished compiling a data file. Turning to his SIC, Megatron's optics glinted dangerously. "In due time Starscream." He stepped down towards Soundwave who was standing silently to one side. "Thundercracker will be joining us shortly."

Starscream scowled at his leader's back.

"Soundwave take this data stream, you'll find it to be the recording of our two wayward guests. Makes sure to broadcast it on all frequencies on a continuous loop." Megatron turned back to Starscream, a sly smile forming on his features. "Make sure the Autobots know exactly who not to trust."

"Acknowledged Lord Megatron. Inquiry: Plan of attack?"

Megatron paced across the bridge, the 'cons parting for him as he took his seat. They looked towards him expectantly.

"Decepticons." Megatron held each of their gazes triumphantly and rose to his feet. "Decepticons today we turn the tide of this war, today we use against the Autobots their very own mechs." He smiled widely. "I have already sown the seed of mistrust within their ranks, today we break them apart."

Megatron paused as the bridge erupted in cheers and hollers of praise. He held up his hand patiently. "For our success to be secured, this is what we must do."

****

Thundercracker fidgeted on the berth. His spark pulsed and throbbed irregularly as the device Hook had positioned next to it began to heat uncomfortably. He growled as a sharp stab of pain filled his chest.

Hook peered over his exposed chamber. "How do you feel?"

"It hurts." He winced. "What the frag is this?"

"It's using the link, there is currently an excess of energy flowing through the bond. We Constructicons designed it ourselves."

"Yeah well that's just peachy." Thundercracker growled impatiently. "But what is it doing why the slag won't Megatron tell me?"

Hook poked a screwdriver into the device, resulting in Thundercracker hissing in pain. "He didn't want to fill your processor with undue concern." Hook replied blandly.

"Like slag!" Thundercracker snarled. "Megatron would first see my spark torn from my chest before he showed aaahhh…any kind of empathy for well my well being."

"Maybe so." Hook turned away to study the adjacent console. "But when he wishes you to know, you will know."

Thundercracker shuttered his optics as the ache in his spark grew stronger. He had a bad feeling about this. His spark pulsed harder in its chamber, a now more steady four beat rhythm that seemed to grow with intensity. "Whoa… what's happening to me?"

Thundercracker's optics snapped open and rolled around the repair bay unable to focus.

"What does it feel like?"

The jet gasped and bucked sharply. "Like a swelling… in my chest… growing." His optics rolled back as a heavy groan escaped his vocaliser. "Feels warm… good…"

A strange look crossed Thundercracker's face. "Powerful." He growled. "I feel powerful."

Hook frowned as the readings on the screen shot into red line and the seeker's scream cut through the air. "Oh frag it all to the pits!" He leaned over Thundercracker, desperately trying to remove the device. He yelped as a sharp talon gripped his wrist tightly.

Thundercracker glared at him darkly. "Don't touch it."

Hook's air intakes hitched sharply as the seeker tightened his grip causing delicate cables to snap.

"I can feel him now… the Autobot… his spark, his energy, it's strong!" Thundercracker's optics widened as he sucked in air to cool his overworked systems. "It's mine… ooohh… his spark energy it's filling the bond… it's mine… his life belongs to me… Aaaarrggghhhh NOOOO!!!"

"What? What is it?!"

Thundercracker thrashed on the berth sending Hook stumbling back. "Something's wrong. Arrgghhh!! Get it out!"

//Hook to Megatron, something's not right with the device. I think they know what we're trying to do, the Autobots know!//

//Calm down I'll be there shortly.//

Hook stared in horror as Thundercracker arched his back cleanly off the berth, painfully. His joints all locked out at impossible angles, his whole body was rigid and he shook violently. Hook's jaw dropped open as crackling energy began arcing from his chest cavity, he could hear the increasing pace of the seeker's spark pulse.

"GET IT OOUUUTT!!"

****

On the bridge of the Nemesis both Starscream and Skywarp suddenly clawed at their chests and howled, startling the other 'cons as they dropped to their knees.

Megatron swung round, halting his exit, his optics narrowed. "Fetch them both to the repair bay immediately." He snarled. "The rest of you, prepare for battle." He led the way from the bridge, leaving the 'cons murmuring after him in hushed disquiet.

****

Autobot Base

Prowl slammed painfully into consciousness, his optics opened wide as light engulfed his senses. He was on a solid surface, a voice, a familiar voice was shouting over him. He blinked through the blurry haze caused by the excruciating pain in his chest. His spark pulse felt hard, slow growing weaker. He heard screaming, so much screaming, someone whose voice he knew well, begging to be off-lined.

Ratchet's voice cut through the chaos. Prowl focused on the vague image of the medic leaning over him, barking orders at another. He tried to speak but the pain blinded his senses. He saw his own hand reaching out and grabbing hold of Ratchet. Piercing blue optics met his own, Prowl saw fear looking back at him.

Another wave of agony soared through his chest, whiting out his sensor net, he felt as though his spark was exploding in its chamber.

"First Aid grab that line, secure it quick!"

"Doc he's fading, you've gotta do something!"

"I AM doing something! Now get out of my fraggin' way!"

Prowl felt something slip from his hand, he turned his head, everything seemed to slow down, he narrowed his optics as his vision faded in and out. He saw that familiar black helm, that blue visor. "Ja…Jazz -- help me… the pain… stop the pain… please."

He could hear his own rasping voice pleading as he watched Jazz's hand cover his mouth, his visor dimming with emotion.

"Frag it to the pits, we're losing him. I can't stop the drain!" Ratchet's voice trickled back into his audio.

"Can we stabilise him?" A softer more frantic voice, First Aid.

Another rush of pain hit him hard. He cried out and frantically tried to leave the berth to escape the pain.

"Slag it Prowl! C'mon stay with me! Don't just stand there, help me restrain him, he's going to tear the in feed line."

"We've started the influx Ratchet, energon is flowing into his spark chamber, it's strengthening!"

"Yes but is it holding?"

"I… I can't tell."

"Frag it to the pits of Unicron, his spark's still fading! We have to break the bond!"

"Doc that could kill him!" Jazz exclaimed through the commotion.

Prowl gasped through the pain, he reached out desperately, his phenomenal self control; non-existent, obsolete. "Please… no more… Ra-Ratchet." He felt a sob escape his vocaliser.

A strong hand grasped his own, squeezing it. "Prowl focus on my voice, focus on me!" Ratchet's worried face filled his vision. "I need you to respond, we need to break the bond with the 'cons. Nod if you can understand me."

Prowl let out a whimper mustering all his strength to move his head.

"Good, to do this I need to create another bond or the shock will kill you."

Prowl grimaced and moaned as a dull cold ache washed over him.

"The pain suppressant is in his system." First Aid chipped in.

Ratchet nodded before turning back to Prowl. "Prowl you need to fully spark merge with someone."

Prowl fixed his dimming optics on Ratchet. His processor wildly trying to compute the information being thrown at him. "Only… wa—way?"

The medic nodded and squeezed his hand once more. "It's the only way, I'm sorry."

Prowl writhed against the uncomfortable deep cold suppressing the pain in his chest.

"You need to choose Prowl." Ratchet insisted.

Prowl off-lined his optics, racking his cortex for an answer, another solution, anything. How could he choose? A spark merge was the ultimate promise to another, he wasn't ready for that, was he? Could he, did he love him, could he love him enough to not cause further spark ache?

"Prowl speak to me." Ratchet's voice called him back to his senses.

"Pri—Prime."

Ratchet nodded as Prowl turned away. "Get him here now."

Ratchet's order sounded distant, faint. Prowl blinked across to where Jazz was still standing. He saw pain in Jazz's visor, the mech visibly slumped against the wall. Prowl tried to speak to him, reach out to him. He had caused the pain he now saw in Jazz's face. His vision began to fade once more. He reached out one last time to his friend, the one who he'd once loved more than any other, he wanted so badly to tell him, to show him that it wasn't because that feeling was no longer within him.

He still felt for Jazz deeply, but to spark bond with so much resentment built up over the stellar cycles, so much hurt still left unsaid, a spark merge between them with those kind of doubts would be dangerous for them both, even painful.

He needed to tell him. "Jazz!" Prowl's voice sounded strange to him, he felt sluggish, hazy. The med-bay went dark as he slipped into unconsciousness. A warm pressure squeezed his out-stretched hand affectionately.

"Stay with him. I need to speak to Optimus."

Prowl heard the voices, far away in his cortex.

"S'alright Doc couldn't drag me away from him."

Another squeeze of his hand and soft whispering in his audio. "Doesn't matter who you chose Prowler… I'm not leavin' yer side. I promised you… I'm here, but you gotta live Prowl. Fight it… stay with us… please live."

****

Optimus sank down into the main chair at the centre of the Ark's bridge. Ratchet's emergency comm. had been close to frantic. Prowl was dying, a new bond needed to be formed as soon as possible.

Optimus rubbed his optics wearily. Prowl had asked for him, had chosen him. He felt his spark flutter in his chest at the thought. This was a giant leap into the unknown. He cared deeply for Prowl, it had taken a near tragedy for him to realise that, but to spark merge? There was no longer any way of knowing whether Prowl would have still chosen him, had he been given a fair chance. Optimus sighed, another tragedy forcing them together.

Prime stood, he needed him now and if it meant entering into a life bond to save his second's life then so be it.

"Ironhide I'll be in the med-bay. Contact me or Ratchet if Teletraan monitors any changes in the Decepticon activities."

"Understood Prime."

Optimus made to leave. The smaller red mech caught his arm. "Optimus are ya sure you're doin' the right thing? I mean we're at war, to have our leader bondin' at the risk of his own spark…"

Optimus turned his optics narrowed in a hidden, sad smile. "Old friend, would you do any different for the one who holds your spark?"

A glimmer of regret, something flashed across Ironhide's optics and he released his leader's arm, nodding once. "Good luck. Keep ya afts online, we need ya."

Optimus patted Ironhide's shoulder. "I intend to."

****

Optimus took in everything Ratchet told him about the situation, it was far more grim than he'd realised.

"There's a 63% chance this won't work, we could lose you both."

Ratchet's words repeated in his audio as he approached Prowl's berth. He glanced sadly at Jazz, who had slumped over Prowl's unconscious frame in recharge. His optics widened as he noticed their interlinked fingers. Was he doing the right thing?

"You ready?"

Optimus gave a curt nod to his medic. First Aid gently roused Jazz who cast an unreadable glance at his leader before dipping his helm sadly, allowing himself to be guided into Ratchet's office.

"I have to note, that you doing this goes against my professional recommendations, as leader you're too val-"

"Ratchet I appreciate your concern but you can't place the value of another mech over another."

"In dire situations Prime, with all due respect but yes I can and have." Ratchet sighed and shook his head. "And as our leader, you are far more valuable to the Autobots, to Cybertron than any one mech and you know it. You shouldn't be risking your life this way."

Optimus shrank back a little as the full force of Ratchet's formidable ire bore down on him.

"As your CMO I have to go on record to say this is a pretty irresponsible thing you're doing, especially knowing the risks. Frag it Optimus even Prowl, if he was in complete control of his faculties, would be telling you the same thing!

"Ratchet please, now isn't exactly the time."

"Right now is EXACTLY the time!" Ratchet glared at him intently. "Someone has to at least try and talk sense into you. Optimus you're my friend as well as Prime, at least admit it to yourself that you're not doing this out of some twisted sense of nobility."

"All mechs under my command are my responsibility Ratchet. I have the power to save Prowl, how is that shirking my responsibilities as a leader?"

Ratchet huffed loudly. "It'd take the force of Primus to make you admit you're doing this as much for yourself as you are for him, wouldn't it?"

Optimus had the decency to bow his head at the abrasive comment. "Is that so wrong Ratchet?"

The medic's glare softened. "No, but it's not healthy. You're about to be spark bonded Optimus; you won't be able to hide behind duty and your altruistic sense of honour. Not this time."

A quiet few seconds passed between them. Optimus couldn't meet Ratchet's gaze, he knew he was right. He rested his optics on his soon to be spark mate and sighed. "It's difficult."

"I beg your pardon?" Optimus had spoken so softly that Ratchet thought he hadn't spoken for a moment until his azure optics met his own.

"Being Prime, it's difficult and very lonely."

Despite the circumstances Ratchet gave a short laugh. "Picked a hell of a time to get nostalgic haven't you?"

Optimus smiled behind his face mask glancing back down at Prowl. "I had help." He looked up to his medic, his face filled with renewed determination. "I want to do this Ratchet, I need to do this and yes I admit, a lot of my reasons are purely selfish."

Ratchet listened as Optimus held his gaze.

"I can't lose him; I nearly did once… not this time. I'm doing this as Optimus not as Prime."

Ratchet dropped his gaze. "I understand I do… but I would be neglecting my responsibility as your friend if I didn't voice my concerns in this matter."

"Thank you Ratchet, you have to know your concern means a lot."

Ratchet's gruff demeanour returned in an instant. "Right well if you're insisting on going ahead with this pit slaggin' idea then for this to work you both have to be willing. I'm going to have to wake him and I warn you, when you merge you're going to feel his pain."

"I understand."

Optimus gazed fondly down at Prowl as he stirred into consciousness, he buried his doubts and fears and instead took hold of his hand and ran his fingers lightly over Prowl's knuckles.

Prowl looked up at him, his intakes shallow. "Ratchet… told you?"

"He did."

"I… I'm sorry… you don't have to…do…"

Optimus leaned closer and brushed his free hand down Prowl's cheek, across his lips. "I'm doing this. I want to."

Prowl managed a weak smile.

"Are you both ready?" Ratchet came closer, his tone uncharacteristically soft.

Optimus held Prowl's gaze. "We're ready."

"I'll monitor your situation from just that console." He pointed behind him. "My back will be turned. You will have as much privacy as I'm willing to give you."

"Thank you Ratchet, it'll do fine."

Prowl's hand trembled in Optimus's palm.

"Hey, don't worry."

"Ner… nervous. Only small percentage of… success."

Optimus gave a small laugh. "Me too." Taking a couple of deep intakes, Optimus lay down carefully on the berth, lying beside his second. Retracting his face mask, he dropped his head lower and pressed a tender, comforting kiss onto Prowl's mouth.

He smiled as Prowl arched gently into him, his trembling fingers tracing lines over sensitive seams in his frame as he pushed back, deepening the kiss.

Optimus reluctantly pulled back, retracting his chest plates. Prowl gasped as he was suddenly bathed in the warm pulse of his leader's strong spark. He nodded softly as Optimus searched his optics once more.

Slowly Optimus brought his massive frame flush with Prowl's, pressing their chests together. Their sparks reached out, needy for contact.

Energy arced out in tendrils, entwining around each other as the sparks began to join. Both mechs gasped and groaned as the sparks touched and throbbed, swelling as they engulfed the other. They glowed brighter, heat searing through them as their sparks fully merged and pulsed in time, swelling together.

Prime threw his head back with a holler as he felt Prowl's pain and anguish assaulting his sensor net. It stabbed into his spark, wiping away any pleasure he felt from the merge. His yell soon turned into a roar of agony as Prowl convulsed violently in his arms his spark pulsing out of time with his own.

"No!" Ratchet yelled angrily.

First Aid raced out of the office. "That shouldn't be happening!" His optics stared at the sight of the two bonded sparks throbbing erratically, tendrils arcing across their frames, licking across their circuits shorting out their sensor nets as both mechs succumbed to the strain.

"Don't you think I slaggin' know that?! What am I a glitch?!" Ratchet snarled in frustration. "The bond isn't working. FRAG! It's draining them both." His optics shot round to stare at the two twitching mechs on the berth. "They can't separate." He cast a look of panic at First Aid, a look that filled his assistant's spark with a cold dread.

"They're both dying. I don't know what to do."

"Let me help."

"What?"

Jazz stepped out of the office with determination. "You can't break his bond because he's bonded to a seeker."

"So?"

"So think about it, seeker's are connected they're joined to each other. He's bonded to a trine link. A standard spark merge with one mech isn't going to be enough to break him from it."

Ratchet stared at him incredulously for a couple of seconds before snapping into action. "We need another spark."

Jazz snapped his fingers. "Yer got it in one."

Ratchet frowned and pointed a hard finger at Jazz. "Jazz if either one of them reject you, you will all die."

Jazz nodded solemnly, he hadn't really thought that far ahead. "I know." He knew Prowl would accept him, probably, he hoped but Prime? "Yer have to try."

"Alright 'Aid help me position them on the berth."

Jazz climbed onto the berth and couldn't help but suck in a sharp intake in awe at the beautiful sight of the two pulsing, throbbing sparks before him. His hand reached out tentatively towards the arcs of energy lacing from the merged sparks.

"Now Jazz we're out of time."

Jazz positioned himself between the two mechs, hovering over the bond. "Primus please let this work." He whispered as he cracked open his chest. He moaned as his own spark reached out hungrily, the glow and heat from the other two sparks was intoxicating, pulling him deep into the bond.

He cried out sharply as his cortex was filled with both mechs' memories, feelings, pain. It was more intense than anything he'd ever experienced, he soon lost himself in the growing energy field, his circuits tingling throughout his body with excess energy. He fell deeper as his spark joined theirs, he whimpered as he felt the connection, the surprise and the understanding as the three mechs found each other through the bond, one accepting, another wary.

Then the pain hit, blinding him. He heard himself scream before something, someone warm, safe pulled him back. The merge was working, he could feel it. Heat and overwhelming pleasure flooded his sensor net, all three mechs overloaded as energy burst in waves over their sparks, coarsing through their circuits.

He collapsed onto the berth between his two unconscious bond mates, his satiated spark withdrawing back into his chest. Jazz felt them with him, confusion, comfort drifting through him as he lost his grip on consciousness. It had worked, he'd saved them. They were now bonded, all three of them. Together.

A cold surge of unease and doubt surged through him as he realised what he'd done.

Ratchet and First Aid gently separated the three mechs.

"Optimus and Prowl won't know Jazz has bonded with them, will they?"

Ratchet looked between the three mechs, his three friends. "Oh they know. They have a long way to go to figuring this out between them." He quirked an orbital ridge at his assistant. "I for one don't envy them."

He turned back to the console heaving a sigh of relief as the monitor displayed three sets of strong, stable, signals.

****


	14. History

_A/N: Yay I'm not dead!! And the plot bunnies have finally bitten and allowed me to finish this story. I have even written the very last scene *bounces* Sorry it's taken so long but RL doesn't let up when it knows you have stuff you would much rather be doing. _

_Anyway here is chapter 14 finally. _

_WARNINGS: Sticky seeker smut, kissing, intimacy, spark sex, angst. It is also a nice long one for you, a treat for waiting so patiently for it and sticking with me! _

**No flames or stupid comments please. Constructive comments (ones I can actually use) are welcome. **

Thanks to **Antepathy** for beta reading everything for me!! ^__^ *offers the internetz*

**Solar Cycle – 1 day**

**Cycle – 1 hour**

**Stellar Cycle – 1 year**

**Astrosecond – 1 second**

**Deca-cycle – 2 weeks**

//comm speak//

'thoughts'

**bond speak**

********

**Chapter 14 - History**

Jazz groaned and clutched at his chest with a wince. On lining his optics he glanced around the med bay. It was quiet. Turning the other way his gaze fell on the still recharging Prowl. Pushing himself up Jazz glanced at Prowl's monitor; his signals were strong, stable. He dropped his head with a relieved sigh. "It worked."

"Indeed it did."

Jazz shifted gingerly to face his leader, suddenly feeling a strange unfamiliar tug in his chest. "Prime, Sir about what happened..."

Optimus held up his hand and approached. "It's alright Jazz, Ratchet explained everything. It seems Prowl and I owe you our lives, not to mention our sparks." Optimus gazed at him quizzically. "Not many mechs would have done what you did."

Jazz found it difficult to meet Optimus's gaze, he was beginning to feel exceedingly awkward. "I don't know Sir; we can't afford to lose either of ya."

"Still, you have sacrificed a lot; a spark bond is lifetime commitment." Optimus replied softly.

"I'm well aware of that Prime, but with all due respect." Jazz met Optimus's piercing optics steadily. "I don't see it as a sacrifice."

Optimus frowned a little as they studied each other. Jazz once again dropped his gaze, turning instead to look upon Prowl. What had he been thinking? Optimus was never going to accept him; his reluctance must be the cause of the ache in his chest. Jazz fought back the urge to hiss in discomfort while his spark pulsed hard in his chamber.

**I know how you feel about Prowl; I know you did this more for him than for me.**

Jazz snapped his head up to stare at his leader with a faint gasp. "Prime?"

Optimus dipped his head, his optics dimmed in thought**. It's the bond Jazz; I feel what you feel unless you explicitly hide it from me. **He glanced up at Jazz, apprehension and doubt filtering through his bond.** Can you feel what I'm feeling right now?**

Jazz drew back slightly, his mouth parted in confusion. He took a deep intake of air, sensing Optimus's fear and anxiety bleeding into his spark, merging with his own similar feelings.

**Yes, I can feel you. You think I'll reject you?!**

Optimus gave a small chuckle. "It appears we both have similar fears about each other."

"It would seem so Sir."

"Jazz it's a little late for formalities don't you think?"

Jazz dipped his helm and grinned. "Yeah, I'd say so."

Optimus sighed, his optics coming to rest on Prowl. "I want to make this work; I know that you have never, that we have never looked at each other in that way..."

"That isn't anything personal Optimus, you know yer position kinda makes it difficult to... ya know... to think of you in that way..."

"I never wanted to over step my bounds either but that's not to say I would never have considered you..."

Both mechs paused in the midst of their nervous babble, catching each other's optics, they both laughed awkwardly.

Jazz rested a tentative hand on Optimus's**. I've always admired you, I am honoured to be spark linked with you and I would also like this to work, if yer willing.**

Optimus ducked his head shyly. **You flatter me. It won't be easy but I'd like our mutual admiration to grow into something... something...**

**More?** Jazz finished.

**Yes, I sincerely hope that someday we can share the same feelings for each other that we both have for Prowl.**

It was Jazz's turn to feel flustered. He felt his face plates heating up at the thought. **I'd like that; I'd more than like that.**

They looked at each other earnestly. Jazz cast Optimus a smile and gave a coy, gentle squeeze of his hand. Optimus glanced down and after a moment's silence he retracted his face mask with a click and hiss of sliding metal. Jazz's mouth parted in awe and surprise and he gazed upon his leader's rarely seen face. Without thinking he reached up to brush his finger tips over the smooth metal. Realising how forward he was being Jazz made to withdraw his hand only to have it held by Optimus. They gazed at each other for a few moments, the initial awkward feeling dulling to a faint niggle in the back of their processors.

Jazz stroked his fingertips over Optimus's lip components, unable to stop the wandering thoughts of, what would it be like to touch them with his own. Would Optimus be coy, passionate, emotional, physical? Would he be similar to Prowl? Who despite his cold outward appearance; was passionate, caring and surprisingly physical when in the mood.

Optimus laughed gently, startling Jazz out of his distraction. "You're projecting Jazz."

Jazz's visor brightened and he couldn't prevent the blush spreading over his face plates. "Oh... Sorry." Jazz tore his optics away from Optimus's face in embarrassment.

"Don't be... it's perfectly understandable." Optimus's optics darkened a little with his smirk. **Your curiosity is mutual, trust me. **

Jazz grinned at Optimus's candour, shaking his head at how surreal the situation felt. His intakes hitched and his spark jumped in his chest when Optimus's hand guided his face back to his own.

"There is one way... to find out..." Optimus's voice was low, different, rich. Jazz felt himself shiver involuntarily.

Optimus leaned closer, hesitating briefly before closing the distance between them, his lip components brushed against Jazz's softly before he pressed them together. Jazz was uncertain how to react, feeling completely overwhelmed by the sheer presence of his Prime. He relaxed feeling Optimus's lips moving sensually over his own; he let a soft mewl of excitement escape his vocaliser and he felt the bond between them open completely as he pushed back into the kiss, deepening their connection.

He drew back with a faint gasp, confusion filling his features. "You were the one who calmed me, kept me safe during the bonding?" Jazz frowned. "You accepted me from the very beginning."

Optimus smiled. "It was the right thing to do and it felt right to me."

Jazz frowned. "But that means that the doubt I felt, the wariness... that was...?" He turned to gaze at Prowl. "I don't understand..."

Optimus rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He's been through a lot; it's understandable he'd be wary. He has obviously accepted you into the bond Jazz you needn't worry."

"How d'ya know?"

"We're alive."

Jazz had no response to that. He'd been accepted, but how much of that had been forced on Prowl's part? Did Optimus have to persuade him, convince him? The thought made his spark ache. Prowl hadn't chosen him after all and the last time they'd spoken they'd both said hurtful things to each other. The bitterness between them was still there, Jazz could feel it whispering in his spark, was it too late for them? Would Prowl ever truly love him like he once did, like Jazz knew he felt for Prowl?

"Give him time Jazz; it's not something you can force." Jazz shuttered his optics, having his thoughts read was going to take some getting used to.

Optimus replaced his battle mask. "I've been cleared for duty, I have to go and debrief Ironhide, Ratchet will be back shortly."

"Awww slag." Jazz rubbed his face tiredly.

Optimus frowned as the feeling of anxiety returned to his spark. "What's wrong?"

Jazz shook his head. "'Hide I need to talk to him, we were... I don't know what we were but I owe him an explanation... frag he's going to turn me into a toaster." He groaned.

Optimus sent sympathy and comfort through the bond. "I can explain the situation if you'd prefer?"

"Nah, it's my responsibility." Jazz cast his leader a sidelong look. "He can't be that emotional right?"

Optimus's optics widened and he turned on his heel without responding, Jazz watched him leave in confusion. "Optimus?" The door hissed to a close, leaving Jazz staring after him indignantly.

**You heard what he did to Prowl after your apparent death; I don't envy your position.**

**Well thanks Optimus yer a great help.**

**I try. **

Jazz felt his bond mate's amusement through the link and smirked.

**On a more serious note, Ironhide will understand, as long as you're straight with him. **

Jazz sighed not looking forward to the inevitable conversation. He smiled as warmth and understanding filtered through the bond.

**Good luck **

****

**Decepticon Base**

"What happened?" Megatron snapped, marching his way across the repair bay.

Hook shook his head. "I don't know Lord Megatron. It was working fine, the Autobot's spark was being drained of its energy as we had planned and then he started experiencing excruciating pain." Hook flinched beneath Megatron's harsh glare.

"In short Hook?"

"I think they found out, they broke the bond on their end."

"That's absurd, it would have killed Prowl." He glanced over to an unconscious Thundercracker. "Revive him."

"But Lord Megatron, he needs time to recover... his spark..."

"I said revive him." Megatron snarled through gritted denta, his blood red optics flashing dangerously. He was running out of time and further delays could cost him the battle and that was not something for which he could stand.

"Y--yes Lord Megatron." Hook dashed over to Thundercracker's berth and promptly injected something into his main energon line. He turned as the door to the repair bay opened once more. Starscream and Skywarp were being carried by Astrotrain and Onslaught.

"The trine link, of course." Hook mumbled. "Place them in the repair cradles."

Megatron observed his makeshift medic tending to his seekers. At this point he could not deny his concern. He needed them alive for his plan to succeed; they were to play a key role in the upcoming battle. "How are they?"

Hook blinked at him for a second, unsure if he'd heard the question correctly.

Rolling his optics Megatron sighed. "Are you defective or just short circuited Hook? Do I need to simplify the question?"

"I ah... no... They, they should be fine they experienced the side effects of the bond breaking through their trine link, they must have also felt Thundercracker's pain."

Megatron's attentions were drawn to the dark blue seeker on the berth upon hearing him groan. "Thundercracker, report."

The seeker rasped air through his vents, he still felt too sore to move and his spark was pulsing erratically. "Something went... wrong... with the bond..."

"Yes I gathered that." Megatron replied dryly. "Describe it to me."

"I could feel his energy... everything that made him, who he was... I felt powerful...but then, then they stopped it... they countered the bond, pushed me out."

"How?"

"He was bonded to another."

Megatron swung round at the sound of Starscream's unusually small voice.

"We could feel him." Skywarp added meekly.

"Who?" Megatron insisted.

"Prime." All three seekers spoke in unison, their optics falling onto their leader who for a moment looked a little shocked.

"You felt him, through the bond?"

"His memories, whispers of his secrets." Thundercracker continued, managing to sit up on the berth.

Megatron could not believe his good fortune. "His secrets?"

Starscream left his repair cradle and approached his leader. "Not all of them, no."

"Ones we can use though." Skywarp added, matching Starscream's grin.

Megatron was getting rapidly impatient with their riddles. "Tell me."

"We have one of the command codes for Teletraan; it's enough for Soundwave to hack into the computer main frame." Starscream smirked, knowing what such information would mean for their plans.

Megatron's frown faded, replaced by a growing, dark leer of satisfaction. "Excellent."

Thundercracker hissed as he tried to move from the berth, earning scowls from his trine mates. "Not much use if we can't get to the ship and get inside it."

"Let me worry about the details Thundercracker." Megatron replied. "You three concentrate on resting, the battle has been put back for the next solar cycle. We have additional planning to do." His expression changed back to a deep scowl. "All three of you report to me in six cycles, that should be more than enough time for you to recuperate or what ever it is you flyers do."

"What are you planning Lord Megatron?" Starscream prodded in curiosity.

"In due time Starscream; suffice to say I have a special mission for you." With that Megatron strode out of the repair bay, breezing past a stunned Hook. "With me Hook. We have things to discuss. Call the rest of the Constructicons."

"As you command Lord Megatron." Hook stammered, hastily following his leader from the repair bay.

Starscream turned to his trine upon his exit and approached Thundercracker's berth. "You had us worried."

Thundercracker huffed. "Sorry, didn't plan on going through a spark bond breakage this deca-cycle or I would have given you a heads up."

"We should be sorry; we put you up to this." Skywarp placed a hand on Thundercracker's and touched his forehead to his trine mate's.

"I am not sorry. Without this we would not be on the verge of victory." Starscream replied, folding his arms haughtily.

"We haven't won yet Starscream."

"Even you can't deny how tangible it is right now." Starscream retorted, ignoring Thundercracker's sigh of frustration. He ran his hands up Thundercracker's arm and smirked. "You can almost taste it, we're so close."

Thundercracker growled deeply. "There are other things I would much rather be tasting right now." He grabbed the back of Starscream's helm and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Skywarp moaned as they broke the kiss and pulled him to them in turn. "I need to strengthen my spark again." Thundercracker's voice was deep, husky.

His trine mates grinned at him and each other. "We thought you'd never ask." Skywarp drawled. He leapt onto the berth, pinning Thundercracker beneath him. Starscream joined them albeit more gracefully and lay beside them on the wide berth.

"Show me your sparks... please." Thundercracker begged wantonly, the other two obliged and they drew closer, their sparks leaving their chambers. They were engulfed in a brilliant hot white flash their sparks merging and bonding together, reaffirming their link.

"OooOOHH!" Thundercracker uttered a long low moan relishing the uninterrupted pleasure that permeated their bond. The seekers shuddered on the berth, their cries of pleasure and mewls of excitement carried out of the repair bay and into the corridor beyond.

Their reconnection soon turned into rampant lust once their spark bonding had given Thundercracker his strength back. The three seekers didn't want to waste any of the time they had available, so both Skywarp and Starscream took it in turns pleasuring Thundercracker.

Making full use of the ample berth, Starscream straddled the blue jet and lowered himself onto the hard, throbbing spike. Skywarp took Thundercracker's valve and slid his well lubricated spike into the clenching wetness.

Thundercracker roared in much needed ecstasy, clawing for purchase on Starscream's writhing frame as he rocked over his spike, feeling his valve grip him tightly, pumping him hard with each long thrust. Starscream keened in enjoyment before shrieking into a trembling overload, the lining of his valve squeezing the spike with enough force to drive Thundercracker over the edge.

They shook with release as Skywarp continued to work Thundercracker's valve with rough, even thrusts. He moaned loudly, feeling the other two overload only served to drive his thrusts harder into the quivering valve. He grunted, reaching his climax, his hot transfluid bursting into his trine mate as he clutched onto him, riding out the waves of electrically charged pleasure.

Pulling back Thundercracker, faced his trine mates and parted his chest once more. The others followed suit, their sparks merging together in a wave of white hot static bliss before they collapsed onto the berth, falling into a much needed recharge.

****

**Autobot base**

Jazz fidgeted through Ratchet's scans earning an irate glare more than once from the medic. He wanted to escape the med bay; he wasn't ready to face Prowl yet, not now, knowing how reluctant he'd been to bond with him even at the risk of his own spark. Besides Jazz had more pressing things on his cortex - in the form of Ironhide - to worry about. Their relationship had been fun but it had been purely physical hadn't it? The visored mech dropped his head back on to the berth and groaned in exasperation.

"Quit your fidgeting." Ratchet growled impatiently readjusting the scanner for third time. "You going to tell me what's troubling you?"

Jazz couldn't bring himself to look Ratchet in the optic, truth be told, he actually felt a little guilty for having indulged in such casual interfacing with him. Not that it wasn't good, just that now it wasn't secret. He wasn't sure whether to feel shame for giving in to his urges or guilt for not talking to Ironhide in the first place. He settled for both.

"Just everything doc."

"Bond weighing you down huh?"

"That obvious?" Jazz huffed, turning away from the concerned gaze. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to feel now. I felt for sure that it was going to be Prime that would have biggest problem with me bonding to them but..." Jazz let out a short laugh. "He seems the one most at ease with it all."

"That's because he trusts you and he does care. He just doesn't have the luxury of showing it as Prime." Ratchet spoke gently, an unusual level of empathy in his tone.

"But Prowl, didn't want it. Arrggghh..." He growled deeply. "He was the one who resisted it; I could feel him pulling away from me." Jazz off lined his optics his visor going dark. "He must really hate me."

Ratchet chuckled softly prompting Jazz to glare at him.

"Glad you're finding this so entertaining doc."

"Oh it's not that." Ratchet smiled warmly at him. "If he hated you, truly hated you, then even in recharge you'd know."

"Really?"

"Without a doubt." Ratchet removed the scanner and allowed Jazz to sit up on the berth. "You ever think he might just be as scared as you are about the whole thing?" He case a sidelong look at the forlorn mech. "You know him better than anyone, you know how private he is. I do believe Prime is the first mech he's been intimate with since you."

Jazz's visor snapped up in astonishment. "Yer jokin'?"

"That isn't something I'd joke about. You'll find out for yourself soon enough anyhow, he's due for coming online within the next cycle."

The black and white mech stiffened visibly. Ratchet sighed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He's going to be ok with it Jazz."

"You don't know that though Ratchet. I mean before he collapsed we had a massive fight." He dropped his head wearily. "I said some things, he said a lot of things... things that were true about me... he didn't want me near him." He gripped the sides of the berth in frustration, swinging his legs over the side. "How are we supposed to get past history ingrained so deep?"

"Clean slate, start afresh. Make a new history together, with Prime."

Jazz raised an orbital ridge at Ratchet. "Yer aware how cheesy that just sounded right?"

"Absolutely." Ratchet smirked enticing a wry grin from his patient. "You're cleared for duty. I've already asked Prime, but I want you both back here when Prowl wakes up. His spark has been through enough stress recently. I don't want him worrying and not knowing exactly what happened."

"I'll be here, well if Ironhide doesn't turn me into scrap metal." Jazz muttered his optics falling onto Prowl's peacefully recharging frame.

"And Jazz, try to soften the blow of your emotions at least for now, close the bond a little on your end. I don't want his processor fritzing when it's attacked by your, self doubt and angst."

"You could just tell me to stop being an emotional fragger."

"There is such thing as diplomacy Jazz." Ratchet pursed his lip components.

"In yer vocabulary?" Jazz grinned ducking a sharp glare.

"Right time for your glitched processor to get the frag out of my medbay before I put a permanent wrench sized hole in it." Ratchet growled, picking up his largest wrench for emphasis.

Jazz shot off the berth. "Hey doc." He called back once he'd reached the safety of the door. "If we used yer version of diplomacy on the 'cons, we'd all be back on Cybertron livin' it up." He chuckled at Ratchet's narrowed optics, his wrench raised, ready to launch at him.

Ratchet turned to Prowl's berth once Jazz had quickly exited and sighed. "And here I was thinking he was going to be less of a pain in the aft bonded to you Prowl." He mumbled to himself, busying himself with disconnecting Prowl's monitors and initiating the reboot protocols. "I'd rather you than me."

****

Ironhide strode his way from the bridge to the rec. room. He was quite relieved to learn that both Prime and Prowl had survived. Prime had informed him of the success of the procedure, while also asking that he keep it to himself. Knowing the two senior officers were a bonded couple would arouse suspicions among the 'bots, who still weren't aware of what exactly the seekers had inflicted onto Prowl. Ironhide has assured him that they wouldn't learn anything from him, although the knowledge of Prowl's forced spark bond had riddled him with even more guilt than he'd previously felt. The red mech decided he owed Prowl a sincere apology, when he was back on duty, Primus knows what had caused him to lose it with him.

The weapons specialist sighed, that wasn't quite true, he knew exactly what had pushed him over the deep end. Jazz, his feelings for Jazz. Did he really just put Jazz and having feelings in the same thought? Ironhide rubbed his optics; he must be wearier than he thought.

Optimus had told him that during his and Prowl's procedure - he had refused to call it anything but, due to the clinical nature in which it was carried out - there had been complications and that Ironhide ought to speak to Jazz as soon as he was cleared from the medbay.

Ironhide couldn't understand how or why Jazz was involved but he was looking forward to seeing him again nonetheless. He had been keeping the saboteur at arm's length since his ordeal with Megatron and felt like he hadn't really been fair with him. Knowing that Prime and Prowl were now bonded had filled Ironhide with an odd sensation of calm, it just made sense, they fit together both as a commanding unit and as a couple. His thoughts drifted to what being bonded to another would feel like. To trust someone that much, to love another so deeply that you wanted to bind your spark to theirs forever. He found himself wondering how Jazz felt about bonding; would he want to take their relationship to the next level? Did Ironhide even want that? He laughed to himself, realising how absurd it was to even be thinking that about Jazz that way, they were friends, friends with benefits as Sideswipe had so eloquently put it, nothing more.

Still Ironhide found himself pondering on it anyway. He frowned, reflecting on Prime's situation. He hadn't been involved with Prowl for very long, Ironhide knew that much. He also knew that due to the circumstances there was no way to really know whether things would have worked out the same, had they been given the option. Ironhide felt sympathy for them, Prime had been honoured to have been chosen by Prowl but how much had been out of desire rather than survival?

He shook his head, they were responsible adult mechs, he had no doubt that they would work out whatever issues they had together, it wasn't like they had much of a choice now. He let out a huff of air; this still didn't give him any clue as to how Jazz was involved.

He stopped at the dispensary to pour himself some energon before taking a seat in the rec. room. He sipped it slowly, why would Prime insist that he speak with him?

Then it clicked. Jazz and Prowl had history. Ironhide had known that Jazz still had a soft spot for the SIC, although Primus only knew why. Prowl choosing Prime could only have been hard on Jazz when he'd found out, apparently he'd been in the medbay when Prowl had made his decision.

Ironhide sighed, he really had been unfair on Jazz, first Megatron, then his own useless aft pushing him away and now this. Ironhide decided then and there that he would do everything he could to help Jazz through it and if it meant they furthered their relationship then well; Ironhide wasn't averse to that rather pleasant train of thought. He drank his energon, dwelling in his thoughts. He caught sight of Jazz entering the room and his optics brightened at Jazz's crooked smile cast in his direction. Jazz did look less boisterous than usual, tired even. Ironhide grabbed him a cube of energon and waved him over.

****


	15. Breaking Down

_A/N: Damnit! This chapter and chapter 16 were supposed to be one chapter but I realised at the 5000 word mark and I still hadn't finished that it was better to split into two. I am possibly stalling the ending as it was due to be the last chapter next week. Chapter 17 is the last chapter, you'll be glad to know. _

_Thankyou to Antepathy once again for reading this through for me. ^__^_

_WARNINGS: Much angst, a LOT in fact. _

_cycle = hour_

_solar cycle = day_

_"speech"_

_'thoughts'_

**bond speak**

********

**Chapter 15 - Breaking Down**

Prowl tensed as he on lined his optics, half expecting to be assaulted by another barrage of agony. Something had gone horribly wrong during the bonding; he remembered that much, what had happened after the excruciating pain had taken over his primary functions though, was a mystery.

He pushed himself up to sitting, moving stiffly, his frame still tender and achingly sore. His chest felt like it had been split open and pierced repeatedly. Letting out a heavy cycle of air, Prowl tentatively stroked his fingers across the armour protecting his spark chamber. The procedure must have worked for him to still be online.

Prowl hesitated in his thinking and internally berated himself. 'The Procedure.' How clinical, cold. Shaking his head with a barely perceptible smile Prowl felt his spark pulse softly. He was bonded, spark linked to Prime no less. He suddenly felt a surge of panic, insecurity at the thought. His doubts bleeding into his processor, what if Prime regretted his decision, resented Prowl's choice? What if he wasn't good enough for Prime and disappointed him? A digitized whine escaped his vocaliser before he could stop it. It was all just a little bit overwhelming.

Taking a moment to compose himself, Prowl reined in his emotions. It wouldn't do to have his new bond mate assaulted with doubt and fear, no matter how necessary or willing the bond had been. Prowl shuttered his optics and slowed his intakes in an effort to calm his over wrought systems. He focused his efforts around his end of the bond; tightening his control he prevented his worries and concerns from affecting Prime. The last thing he wanted was to drive Prime away with a barrage of unwanted emotion.

Prowl grimaced slightly feeling another intrusion within the bond. Frowning he hissed at the discomfort. He pushed into the bond softly, brushing against the presence that he felt within. It felt familiar and yet wary, Prowl could feel disappointment, worry. He opened up the bond a little more at his end and gasped at the sorrow, guilt and confusion that flooded into him.

"Jazz." He breathed, his optics snapping open. Within micro seconds, he'd pulled out of the bond and closed his end of it once more. He was bonded to Jazz but why, how? What of Prime?

Unable to curb his impatience, Prowl gingerly swung his legs over the berth and eased his weak frame onto his feet. He desperately needed to refuel and probably recharge some more but not before he had gotten an explanation from Prime or Jazz, he'd even settle for Ratchet at this point. It wasn't that he hated Jazz, or even disliked him. Nothing could be further from the truth. He cared for him deeply, but the bitterness he felt, the anger that had built up over stellar cycles of repressed emotion were too deeply ingrained to simply discard.

Prowl had had no awareness of being bonded to Jazz. What had gone so terribly wrong that Jazz had felt the need to step in? What had happened to Prime? Feeling growing apprehension and fear for the mech he had chosen, intermingled with confusion and wariness regarding Jazz; Prowl headed slowly from the empty med bay.

****

Jazz took a minute to steady his nerves, accepting the seat Ironhide offered him graciously. He scowled behind his visor, he didn't get nervous, things like this didn't, hadn't affected him before, why now? Looking into Ironhide's eager face plates Jazz could feel guilt and remorse welling up inside him. What was wrong with him? Ironhide was a big mech, he wasn't a youngling, this wasn't some crush. Jazz simply felt he owed it to him to let him know what had happened and why they could no longer fool around. Then why was he so nervous, so racked with guilt? His spark throbbed in his chest, maybe it was a side effect of the bond, yeah that was it. He would make a point of asking Ratchet about it later.

The black and white mech was so caught up in his racing thoughts that he had barely heard Ironhide talking cheerfully away at him, that was until Ironhide stopped and gently rested his hand over his own.

Tilting his visor slightly Jazz met Ironhide's concerned optics, he was frowning. "What's up with ya?"

"Hm?"

Ironhide laughed. "You're a million light years away Jazz, what's eatin' at ya processor?"

"Oh..." Jazz dropped his optics back to the table, staring intently at his energon cube. This was it, just got to spit it out, be a mech and tell him the truth. "'Hide there's something I need t' talk t' you about."

"Prime mentioned ya did."

Jazz internally flinched at the comforting squeeze of his hand.

"Truth is I've got somethin' to say myself, seein' as you're so far away. I'll start."

"'Hide I don't think that..."

"Ah! Just let me say what I need to Jazz, Primus knows it's taken me long enough." Ironhide flashed him a sheepish, affectionate grin and Jazz's spark plummeted in his chest. How could he have been so blind to Ironhide's affections, his genuine concern upon his rescue? Why hadn't he talked to him sooner? Now he had no other choice but to listen to Ironhide as the gruff red mech finally opened up to him.

"Primus do I feel awkward doing this." Ironhide began almost nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, his optics flitting between Jazz and the table. "The thing is Jazz; I've not been treatin' ya right."

Jazz opened his mouth to protest only to be silenced once again.

"Hear me out. After ya came back to us, I was worried about ya. I don't know what Megatron did to ya apart from what he showed us..." Ironhide trailed off his face plates scrunching in disgust at the memory. "But I didn't want to push ya into anything, so I kinda took it to extreme a bit. I think I pushed ya away and I know that ya've felt it and ya haven't talked to me about it, and I do understand I do but I just want to make things right." He gazed at Jazz with earnest sincerity and smiled. "I want to fix it with ya and I'd like us to be… ya know… more than…"

Jazz felt his spark stall in his chest, his capacitor pumping hard forcing the energon around his overly tense frame. He had to tell him, he had to tell him now.

"I bonded 'Hide…" His vocaliser failed him, time seemed to slow down as Ironhide halted mid sentence to process the words.

"What?" Came the whispered reply.

Jazz gripped onto Ironhide's hand with both of his and held his optics. "They were dyin' 'Hide. I was watchin' them die right in front of me and I couldn't just stand there and do nothin'." Taking a deep intake driven on by the red mech's stony silence, Jazz carried on. "He, Prowl was bonded t' a trine link, they needed a third spark t' complete the bond or they would have both off lined." Squeezing his optics closed Jazz let out a gasp of air well aware of how much he was hurting the mech in front of him. "I bonded t' both of them. I… I had no choice."

Jazz dropped his head into his hands overcome with the realization of what he'd done. "I'm so, so sorry 'Hide." He risked a glance up at the red mech.

Ironhide simply sat and stared at him incredulously. His optics dim with unspoken feeling. Jazz couldn't bear the silence any longer. "Please… please say something…" He reached out a shaky hand for Ironhide's only to have it snatched viciously from his grasp.

He froze; Ironhide was glaring at the table, his fists clenched. "Ya never wanted this." He uttered so softly Jazz wasn't sure if he'd heard him correctly.

"What? No 'Hide that's not it at all!"

"Ya never wanted me."

"'Hide listen t' me. I had no choice…"

Ironhide stood up so fast his chair flew backwards, startling a few of the other mechs in the room as it crashed to the floor. Jazz cringed feeling the full force of Ironhide's anger, his betrayal staring at him through intense blue optics. "Like slag ya didn't!"

Jazz tried to speak but his vocaliser wouldn't cooperate, he resorted to just shaking his head, lifting his visor so Ironhide could see how much this was hurting him too.

Ironhide knew what he was about to do and with one swift move grabbed Jazz's arm, roughly hauling him out of his seat, letting the visor fall back over his optics.

"Don't ya dare!" He snarled coldly. "Ya always had a choice and ya always, ALWAYS chose him… it was always Prowl." Ironhide shook his head in disbelief his hand still clenched tightly, painfully around Jazz's wrist. "I was a fool to think ya ever wanted more from me than a quick frag!"

"That's not true!" Jazz couldn't hold back his glossa any longer.

"No?! Explain it to me then Jazz. Why did it have to be you?! Hmm?" He glared at him intently and Jazz once again found himself unable to respond.

"It could have been anyone, why you?!" He shoved Jazz back into the table not caring when the black and white mech stumbled over his abandoned chair and fell to the floor. "I'll tell ya why."

He approached him, his stocky red frame bristling with pain and anguish. "Ya wanted him. Ya wanted him for yourself and ya couldn't stand it that Prime got there before ya. Could ya?" Ironhide glared at him waiting for a response. "COULD YA?! Admit it Jazz!"

"Alright!" Jazz cried out. "I hated that he didn't choose me, I hated him fer that." His voice dropped sharply, his head dropping to his chest. "I hated them both." He snapped his visor back up to glare with equal ire at Ironhide. "I was jealous! Angry!" He picked himself up off the floor and squared up to his former lover, pointing an angry finger at his chest. "But that doesn't mean I didn't feel anything fer you! How can you even think that?! You were never just a quick frag t' me!"

They glared at each other for what felt like an eternity, when much to Jazz's absolute shock Ironhide burst into a cold, humourless laugh. "You're manipulative ya know that?" He spoke quietly now, his tone defeated, beaten, weary. "Hell, I think even Primus himself would buy that heap of slag spoutin' from ya mouth."

Ironhide shook his head running a tired hand over his face plates. "We could a' been somethin' Jazz but ya had to have what ya wanted and you're a mech who always gets what he wants right? That's what ya told me isn't it?"

Jazz frowned completely thrown by Ironhide's calm demeanor. "'Hide I…"

"Save it." Ironhide clapped a hand heavily on Jazz's shoulder. "I am eternally grateful that Prime and Prowl are online today, can't thank ya enough for that, no regrets about us either. It was fun while it lasted right? Just two mechs foolin' around."

He let go of Jazz's shoulder and stepped past him, his bulky frame knocking into Jazz's carelessly, turning back he met Jazz's torn expression. "I sincerely hope, for their sakes; that Prime and Prowl know what kind of mech they're bonded to." He huffed bitterly. "Primus help them if they don't."

He turned his back on Jazz, leaving him with honest, cold last words. "Time for ya to grow up Jazz, this isn't a game anymore."

With that he left the rec room, leaving Jazz staring at the floor in shame. Stunned optics of half a dozen mechs followed his exit before focusing on the dejected form of Jazz standing humbly in the middle of the room.

****

**Decepticon base**

Megatron cast his optics around the room. All of them were waiting, looking up to him, eager to get on with the mission and conquer the Autobots once and for all. Victory had never seemed so possible before, it was so close Megatron could practically taste it.

He couldn't get ahead of himself however, they had all the information they could possibly want. Defenses, tactics, weaknesses, fighting styles, but a victory would not be assured unless his mechs could function together as a team. That had always been the advantage the Autobots had over the Decepticons in any given fight. They were a unit, a family. Choosing to be at each other's side rather than being thrown together, forced to cooperate with mechs they could probably never call friends. Thrust into disharmony.

Megatron was no fool, he knew they were all in it for their own reasons, at least they were honest about who they were. They had never tried to hide behind some ideal, disguise their war like nature. It was what they had been built to do eons ago. While there would never be a true peace under Decepticon reign, there would be freedom. Freedom to be who they were meant to be, rather than what the Autobots dictated they should be.

Forcing his focus back to the meeting, Megatron scowled at the door as it opened.

"So glad you and your trine decided to join us Starscream." He drawled his optics narrow. He loathed tardiness. Starscream knew this, knew of his need for absolute control and he pushed the limits of his patience whenever he could. Not enough for Megatron to want to off line him; just enough that he challenged him, made him question his own decisions. It was the very reason he'd made Starscream his second in command. The seeker had a brilliant mind, devious, calculating and when he needed to be; disturbingly cold and unfeeling. He'd gone against the advice of Shockwave and Soundwave; he'd rather have the greatest threat to his leadership by his side than facing him on the battle field.

"We were laid up." Thundercracker smirked arrogantly.

Megatron for once didn't mind the cheek, the banter. All of the Decepticons were eager to fight, to win. Pre-battle excitement was getting the better of them. Starscream took his place on the right side of his leader and gazed up innocently, that knowing sly grin on his face plates once more.

"The plan is a relatively simple one." Megatron began. "Even runts like Dead End will be able to follow what I am about to instruct."

Dead End squeaked in protest but dared not interrupt his leader, resorting to scowling into the table while the mechs around him sniggered.

"Starscream, you and your trine are going to serve as a distraction to the ground troops. We know from our gathered intelligence that the Aerial bots are usually deployed later into a battle, providing air cover for their grounders. You're job is to stop that but you only move on my order."

Starscream shifted slightly, taking in the information. "What of you Megatron are you just going to stand on the side lines this time?"

Megatron allowed his mouth to curl upwards into a crooked smirk. "No I am going to be bait."

The room went very still. "Bait?" Blackout whispered.

"Begging your pardon Lord Megatron but… but isn't that a bit reckless?" Onslaught spoke up, his red visor glowing in concern as he tried to work out the tactics behind such a maneuver.

"Soundwave if you please." Megatron countered his grin widening.

"Tactical data: Prime will always focus his attack on Megatron in battle. Objective: Lure Prime away from the battle and secure. Result: Autobot reinforcements impossible, demoralization of Autobot troops likely."

The mechs murmured in understanding and mild concern. Their leader wasn't going to fight. He always fought. He was their focal point, their leader; could they win this battle without him? The 'cons glanced nervously between themselves. Megatron sensed the change in atmosphere in the room and smiled.

"You can win this battle. You don't need me to fight. I will be there with you. I will be leading you to victory, have no qualms about that." He turned back to Soundwave. "Soundwave you and the Cassetticons are to head off after this meeting and hide somewhere close to the Autobot base. You are our optics and our audios. You are to inform me at once when the Autobot base is vulnerable. Then and only then will I give the order for infiltration and send the seekers to your aide."

"Understood Lord Megatron." Soundwave inclined into a short bow, Rumble rubbed his hands together excitedly by his leg, while Ravage simply purred and swished his spiked tail.

"The rest of you will work in teams, under my direction. When the Autobots attack, you are to follow my orders without fail. I will not lead you astray, I know their weaknesses and we are going to exploit each and every one of them."

"Where are the Constructicons, are they not to fight?" Barricade spoke up quietly.

"They are already en-route to their location, they are key to our entrapment of Prime." Megatron replied confidently. "Prime's bodyguard and weapons master will undoubtedly stay close to his leader, with this plan we can take them both out and concentrate our efforts on the grounders." Megatron paused ensuring his mechs were following him before continuing.

"Our main concern while in the midst of battle will be the Autobot special ops team, led by our wayward guest Jazz. Nobody is to touch him, let him come to me and he will come to me as soon as he sees an opportunity."

"How can you be so sure?" Starscream questioned, his red optics narrow, skeptical.

"He will be unable to do anything but. With Prime out of the equation he will come for me himself. Especially considering our close personal relationship." He drawled with smug satisfaction, prompting a snicker from the seeker.

"Any questions?"

"Yes." Thundercracker spoke up from the back of the room. "What about the tactician? What about Prowl?" He glanced around the room. "He is the only mech we don't know the weakness of; we can't predict what he'll do."

Megatron nodded. "Good question, I had already considered this problem while you were busy… recovering." He ignored the snorts of laughter from the mechs sat at the table.

"Lazorbeak was sent out to ascertain his condition. His last current whereabouts was the Autobot med bay. Hook has since informed me that a bond breaking is a tremendous strain on the spark. He will not be in the battle; with any luck Soundwave can track him down when you three help him infiltrate their base and you can…"

"I want him!" Thundercracker growled darkly. "When we catch him, when we take their base, for the pain I've had to endure. He's mine."

"Thundercracker know your place!" Starscream snapped suddenly, prompting the blue jet to avert his optics to the floor in submission.

Megatron hesitated for a moment, pondering the jet's words. "Very well, we do after all owe our knowledge thanks to your efforts; he's yours to do with as you wish once the Ark is secure. The base is the priority."

Thundercracker bowed his helm gratefully. He was going to make that Autobot regret ever being online. For ever daring to resist him and inflict that much pain onto him. The Autobot would learn his true place, on his knees at Thundercracker's feet. He recalled the memory file of that very image and purred at the very satisfying thought. It made Thundercracker smile, dark intentions flowing through his cortex.

Megatron wrapped up the meeting swiftly and folded his powerful arms across his chest. "Decepticons, we don't fight this solar cycle to survive, we are fighting to win. We are not going to beat the Autobots anymore."

His face split into a wide determined sneer. "We are going to crush them!"

****


	16. Ties

A/N: Ooohhh look two updates in a day yay me! Second to last chapter now... ^__^

Warnings: smut, sticky, intimacy, mechxmechxmech, angst

**bond speak**

'thoughts'

"speech"

//internal comm//

Ties

Autobot Base.

Prowl barely managed to make it to Prime's office supporting himself against the bulkhead, he palmed the door chime. A low rumbling 'come in' sounded from the room before the doors hissed open. Prime was up the instant he caught sight of Prowl and caught the black and white mech as he stumbled.

"Primus Prowl, you shouldn't be out of the medbay." Optimus's brow furrowed into a deep frown as he guided his bond mate to the nearby berth. "Have you even refueled?"

Prowl shook his head weakly, allowing himself to be seated and held upright tenderly in Optimus's arms. "I'm sorry, I needed to make sure… you were alright."

Optimus drew back in surprise. "Alright? Surely you can feel that I'm alright Prowl." He retracted his face mask and smiled warmly at the smaller mech, feeling his way through their bond hesitantly. He felt worry, fatigue and confusion bleeding into his systems and then felt Prowl's consciousness push him away.

"Prowl what's wrong?"

His Second took a moment before peering up at him from beneath his striking chevron. "Jazz…" He uttered softly. "Why am I bonded to Jazz?"

Optimus's optics widened. "Did Ratchet not tell you?"

"He wasn't in the medbay; he doesn't know I've left."

Optimus sighed and cast him a small smile. "I'll comm. him and Jazz they'll be better at explaining what happened." He rubbed soothing small circles across Prowl's lower back struts in an effort to get the black and white mech to relax. His posture had stiffened considerably at the mention of Jazz. Not entirely sure of his apprehension, Optimus broached the bond once more.

**Prowl does being bonded to Jazz bother you?**

Prowl shrank beneath Optimus's earnest gaze, not wanting to face that breach between himself and his former lover just yet. There was just too much anger, bitterness, more on his part than on Jazz's. Everything was a joke to Jazz, he took very little seriously, how in the name of Primus was he going to cope being bonded to him?

**We fought. Just before I collapsed, I said some things…**

Prowl turned his head away with regret, it wasn't fair that Prime now found himself in the middle of their rift.

**Prowl we're bonded now, I can feel you both. It's not as bad as you think.**

Prowl frowned up at his leader, he hadn't expected such a naïve statement but then despite being bonded, how much did they really know each other? Sighing Prowl relinquished part control of his side of the bond and allowed his feelings to seep through.

Not expecting the sudden rush of feeling - of remorse, guilt and anger followed by hurt. A pain so ingrained, so old Optimus was baffled as to how he'd not felt an emotion so powerful the moment he'd bonded to Prowl - Optimus drew back and hissed in startled surprise. His optics narrowed at Prowl, who continued to stare at the floor as if ashamed of his own feelings towards a fellow Autobot.

"I had no idea you felt that way." Optimus spoke quietly.

Prowl's shoulders slumped, his door wings drooping on his back. "It's not something I am proud of; I should have let it go a long time ago."

"Prowl feelings like that never truly leave us, trust me." Optimus resumed his ministrations along Prowl's back struts in an effort to comfort him. He harbored his own pain, his own regrets. These he had freely shared with Prowl during their initial bonding, which raised a worrisome issue.

"Prowl, how are you hiding these feelings from me, from Jazz?"

Ducking his head in renewed guilt, Prowl hesitated to answer. He didn't want Optimus to think he had anything to hide; he wanted nothing more than to finally be honest with someone, someone who genuinely cared for him as he was. Something Jazz had always struggled with. Jazz had always needed more from him, more excitement, more affection, just more of himself that Prowl in the end couldn't give him. He had never been enough for Jazz, what if Optimus ended up feeling the same?

"Prowl?" Optimus prompted him from his reverie and smiled at him when he glanced up.

"I tightened the bond on my side. My battle computer allows me to repress my emotions to the extent that you won't feel anything but the most extreme feelings that I am experiencing at the time. If need be I can repress them completely but I still feel both of you. I can't prevent that."

"Don't you trust me?"

The softly asked question shocked Prowl; he stared intently at his leader the bond momentarily flaring open between them. "Of course… it's just I…"

Prowl never got to finish when the door chimed. "What in the slag are you doing out of the med bay?!" Ratchet barreled through the door, a flurry of arms and ire. "Have you gone completely out of your glitching processor?!"

"Ratchet please." Optimus spoke firmly, his frown all the rebuke his medic needed to calm his temper.

Shaking his head, Ratchet approached Prowl. He scanned him and growled softly. "You are in desperate need of refueling Prowl. What were you thinking?"

"I needed to know what had happened. I felt Jazz through the bond but not Optimus initially. I needed to make sure he was alright."

Ratchet's brow shot up, surprised at the uncharacteristic show of affectionate concern from the normally cold mech. "Slag, I'm sorry I wasn't there but you should have comm'd me." Ratchet produced a cube of energon and thrust it into Prowl's slightly trembling hands.

"Take that, slowly. It's richer than what you're used to, you need it although you may feel like you want to purge once you've taken it."

Prowl simply nodded and proceeded to sip the energon. His optics were distant, staring, his processor mulling over and over the thought of being bonded to Jazz. He heard Prime and Ratchet talking but couldn't focus on their words. He was bonded to Jazz and Prime, he had two bond mates. He'd gone from being one of the most private and solitary mechs on the base to part of a trine link. He could feel their presence within him, part of him. One chaotic, distraught and the other calm and steady. His processor ached as he went over and over the situation in his mind. How could they have let this happen?

His intakes hitched as his thoughts focused once more on Jazz, the torrent of negative emotion bleeding from the normally exuberant mech was too much. It merged with his own, intensified it. 'I can't do this.' Prowl thought to himself, his panic rising exponentially. He had no control over this; he was part of something he didn't feel like he belonged to. It wasn't right; it was never supposed to be this way.

Optimus turned sharply towards his bond mate, feeling a sudden swell of anxiety and panic. The energon cube slipped from Prowl's fingers and a desperate sob escaped the black and white's vocaliser. Optimus had never seen, never mind felt, Prowl looking so visibly distraught. He stood to one side while Ratchet tended to the fritzing mech.

"What's happening?" Optimus was worried, the bond felt erratic, painful. He let out a gasp of pain and clutched at his chest. "Ratchet…"

The medic swore loudly and pressed a needle into Prowl's main energon line. The mech clawed at him in desperation, his optics wide, frantic. "I'm sorry Prowl it's for your own good." Ratchet replied to his unspoken question, the black and white staring at him with what could only be described as betrayal. Prowl fell limp in his arms and Ratchet lowered him gently to the berth before tending to his leader.

"What do you feel?"

"My chest, my spark hurts. It felt like he was pulling away."

"Hmmm, I was worried something like this was going to happen."

"Like what was going to happen?"

The door hissed open sharply before he could respond and Jazz burst into the room. His visor flashed brightly when he caught sight of Prowl on the berth. "Doc, what happened? I felt an awful pain in my spark, is he?"

"He's fine, he'll be ok. Sit down Jazz, there's something I need to explain to you both." Ratchet waited for them both to settle before continuing.

"The forced nature of the bond and the fact that Prowl wasn't aware of Jazz at the time, caused his systems to treat it as an attempted hack to his cortex. In his panic, he was forcibly trying to break his bond to you both."

"What!? That will kill him!" Jazz exclaimed, his optics concentrating on the prone black and white frame.

"Yes, I know that." Ratchet answered gently. "It's up to you two to ensure he doesn't allow his systems to reject the bond. Explain to him exactly what the situation is."

"How did this happen Ratchet? Why didn't I have the same side effects?" Optimus asked in confusion.

"You had both me and Jazz present in the room with you when you came round. Plus Prowl is an intensely private mech as you both know. To have his feelings so exposed is going to be hard for him. He wasn't ready for this. Bonds as you know are supposed to be an intimate union between two mechs who are completely committed to each other and while he may have feelings for you both…"

"It's because of me." Jazz finished quietly.

"You were an unknown factor to him yes. I don't think it means that he doesn't want to be bonded to you. He just has to come to terms with it." Ratchet sighed and shook his head. "He'll be waking up in about half a cycle. You both need to be here." He turned and headed for the door, halting in his tracks, he turned and jabbed a finger at Jazz.

"Whatever issues you two have with each other, you're going to deal with them, or this will just keep happening. I'd rather not keep our second in command and tactician in forced stasis when we have increased Decepticon activity along our perimeters." He glared at both mechs. "Deal with it. Fast."

****

Prowl could hear voices nearby, fuzzy and barely coherent. His consciousness returning, felt like a heavy weight being lifted from his cortex and before he could stop himself, he let out a low groan of complaint. The voices ceased immediately and Prowl felt the presence close to him shift.

"Hey Prowler. Good t' see you back with the living."

Prowl's optics flickered online, his helm turned towards where Jazz was lightly caressing the edge of his chevron. "Jazz?"

"Yeah it's me. Optimus is here too, don't worry."

"Nngghhh…" Prowl groaned once more as he pushed himself up to sitting. Glancing around the room, he found Jazz sat beside him, cross legged on the large berth in Optimus's office. He turned back to Jazz, for the moment far too dazed and groggy to feel uncomfortable with him. "What happened?"

Jazz flashed him a small, sad smile before dropping his head to fiddle with his hands. "It's my fault."

"What, how is this your fault?" Prowl tried to recall the previous cycle but whatever Ratchet had given to knock him out - he could remember that much - was slowing down the recall of his memory files.

"It's not his fault." A soft rumbling voice entered the room, gaining their immediate attention. "Jazz we talked about this." Optimus walked over and sat on the edge of the berth and gave Jazz's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah I know, but I can't help but feel responsible."

"We're in this together Jazz; we'll work it out together." Optimus insisted.

"Uumm… I am here." Prowl frowned his optics flicking between them both. "Would someone like to inform me what happened please?"

Jazz chuckled at Prowl's nonplussed expression. "You gave us a fright is what happened."

"Your systems didn't recognize the bond with Jazz as anything but a hack into your systems."

Prowl cast a quick glance to the visored mech who sat with his helm still bowed.

"You went into a panic and tried to break from the bond completely."

Prowl dropped his gaze. He'd panicked; cool, controlled, unfeeling Prowl had panicked. He frowned and shook his head. "That would have off lined me."

"We know Prowler." Jazz answered softly.

Prowl shuttered his optics and sighed. "I'm sorry." He spoke so quietly the other two didn't quite hear him.

Optimus lifted his chin with a finger. "We do understand we felt what you were feeling. We should have been there when you woke up. We can't blame you for how you reacted. Ratchet said he'd half expected it anyway."

Prowl gave him a tiny grateful smile and looked over to Jazz. "What now?"

Jazz peered up at him and shrugged. "We figure it out, I guess. I know you don't want t' be bonded t' me Prowl but I truly…"

Prowl gently placed two fingers on Jazz's lip components to silence him and dipped his head with tentative shyness. "I know."

Jazz frowned giving a quick glance to Optimus. "So yer ok with it?"

Prowl drew back slightly, his face once again impassive, controlled. "I know how you feel and I know why you did what you did but…"

"I know… history right?"

Prowl nodded. "I'll need time Jazz." He held Jazz's gaze with earnest intent.

Jazz gave a small nod and a sly grin pulled at the corners of his mouth. He shifted and brushed his fingertips over Prowl's cheek, moving closer he tilted his helm and hesitantly brushed his lip components against Prowl's before pulling away with an amused smirk at Prowl's startled, wide optics. "Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

Prowl felt a calmness wash over him, he couldn't tell if it was from Optimus or Jazz or in this instance both. He allowed a relieved smile to cross his features at the feeling of the bond pulsing quietly within him. He reached out through the bond with some reluctance. Brushing against Optimus's presence first and then Jazz's, he felt them as strongly as he felt himself. Feelings of remorse and doubt crept into his processor. He had forced them into this, they were joined but at what cost?

He looked to Jazz, feeling the sorrow and pain at hurting Ironhide. He brushed his tapered fingers along Jazz's still fidgeting hands, resting his palm on them in comfort. Jazz held his gaze, no words were needed he could feel Prowl's concern, his genuine care for him and it filled him with a sense of hope. He knew Prowl had always loved him, just unwilling to show it, unwilling to let it cause him pain. Jazz could feel that deep well of emotion from Prowl now. There were no secrets between any of them anymore.

Optimus shifted on the berth and his large palm came to rest atop of Prowl's. He could still feel the worry and doubt bleeding from Prowl and the vague hint of regret and apprehension from Jazz. The bitterness between the two was still very present, even if they were both willing to look past it for now. He found his own thoughts drifting, how could he help his bond mates repair a hurt that had had stellar cycles to deepen and scar? He let out an imperceptible sigh at a loss of what to do.

Without any warning, Jazz had moved and planted himself in front of Optimus. His fingers brushed over the face mask and amusement danced across his mouth. "Show me."

Optimus frowned; catching Prowl's equally surprised expression out of the corner of his optic. Jazz laughed at their confusion and reached them through the bond, making his intentions very clear.

**You want t' help us, remember I can feel that.** He tapped lightly on Optimus's chest plates**. I want this t' work.** He stole a quick furtive glance at Prowl.

**There is one thing I know that can help, will bring us closer. **

He brushed the face mask lightly, lifting his hands to tease ear finials along the side of Optimus's helm. Bringing himself flush with his leader's surprised frame, Jazz pressed his lips against the smooth metal. **It's worth a try, what do we have to lose?**

They both heard Prowl's intakes hitch sharply as Jazz's intent filled the bond, followed quickly by Optimus's arousal caused by the soft caress of his sensitive finials. His powerful arms wrapped around Jazz's waist and held him close. His face mask retracted allowing Jazz access.

The visored mech wasted no time, his nerves already threatening to get the better of him. He crushed his lip components against his leader come bond mate's and relished the rush as Optimus pushed back into the kiss with tender acceptance.

Jazz broke the kiss with a faint gasp and pulled away from Optimus, turning to Prowl he grinned playfully. Prowl's optics widened in nervous anticipation as he approached, he stiffened considerably, uncertainty clouding his need.

**You need this, we need this Prowler. Relax… trust me… **

Prowl's capacitor was pounding in his chassis, his spark fluttering with apprehension intermingled with eager want and faint arousal not his own. Jazz straddled his waist and laid a light kiss onto the center of his chevron, his fingers massaging the smooth red metal up to the tips. Prowl shivered at the touch, his mouth parted in a soft mewl of release allowing Jazz's glossa to slip past his lip components.

Prowl felt a soft purr from Jazz's frame as he deepened the kiss. Tentatively his own hands reached up to circle teasingly around the sensory horns on Jazz's helm. Was he really going to do this, with Jazz and Optimus? Was he even ready for such level of intimacy when so much was still unsaid between the three of them?

Jazz sensed Prowl's sudden reluctance, felt him awkwardly try to pull away from him. This would not do. He buried his glossa into Prowl's mouth in an attempt to distract him, his expert hands finding sensitive spots along Prowl's armour, stroking, caressing hidden sensor nodes, long neglected. Their glossa entwined and stroked the hot wetness of each other's mouths. They moaned into the familiar touch, their bodies yearning for more. Optimus's engine revved at the sight of his bond mates' passionate embrace.

Jazz pulled away and urged an almost coy Optimus closer with a gentle tug of his hand. The black and white mech slid from Prowl's lap and positioned himself between the twitching door wings. His glossa flicked out and traced the seams along the warm sensory panels eliciting a soft cry from Prowl's vocaliser.

Optimus smiled at the delightful breathy moans coming from Prowl, he loved to see him lose control like this. Cupping his face in his hands he tipped his head and kissed Prowl's mouth with passionate abandon. He had never needed any encouragement to kiss him; his only regret was not experiencing such intimacy with the stoic mech sooner. It stung Optimus deeply, that fate had had to be so cruel to Prowl and Jazz in order to bring them all closer together.

Optimus's thoughts faded to trickles as Prowl's fingers dug into the plating of his waist moaning into the kiss, arching into his frame. Jazz massaged the door wings while teasing the joints with his glossa, grinning as Prowl's head tipped back at the pleasurable sensations it was causing. Optimus pressed his lips into Prowl's exposed throat, nipping and sucking at sensitive cabling and sensor nodes.

Electrical static charges pulsed through their bodies at the mutual touches. Prowl tried to shift from in-between his bond mates, only to have Jazz lean back and wrap his legs around his waist tightly.

**No yer not in control for this Prowler. **

Prowl whimpered his nervousness heightening considerably as Optimus raked his fingers along his inner thigh armour, digging beneath plating to stroke the protoform beneath.

**We want to do this for you.**

**We? **

The black and white mech arched and cried out as both mechs increased their ministrations. Optimus's warm palm pressed against his interface panel, teasing along the lubricated seams.

**You… you both planned this…?**

Jazz chuckled softly behind him, laying gentle kisses into the crook of his neck. Prowl felt his interface cover retract.

**Well actually it is our CMO's recommendation, to strengthen our bond. **Optimus tilted his helm towards Prowl.

"You don't have to do this; we don't, if you're not ready for this." Optimus uttered softly into Prowl's throat and audio, his powerful, rolling vocals subdued to a gentle whisper.

Holding Optimus's keen blue optics, Prowl quirked a crooked smile. Oh he wanted this, he wanted them both. Still the insecurity buried within him weighed him down, pulling him back. Prowl's smiled vanished as quickly as it had appeared. What if he was wrong, what if they couldn't work this out?

Optimus and Jazz cast each other a brief concerned glance. Prowl would let his worry eat at him, without ever sharing it with them. They knew it was there but Prowl had such tight control over his part of the bond that neither one of them could get close enough to him, breach his inner barriers. Convince him this was what they both wanted.

Jazz bit his lower lip and nodded at his larger bond mate. Optimus focused his attentions solely on a now obviously uncomfortable and embarrassed looking Prowl and did the only thing he knew would help Prowl relax and accept them. Accept their bond.

Prowl's doubts were washed away in a blinding rush of static charge and deep arousal; he sucked in air sharply as his valve was penetrated slowly. His intakes increased pace to quick pants as Optimus's finger pushed deeper inside him, circling the warm, throbbing lining. Stroking stimulated, charged sensor nodes within.

Prowl felt movement behind him and found himself being laid down on the berth, his bond mates on either side of him. His body still too weak from his earlier ordeal, Prowl had no choice but to lie as another hand, Jazz's gripped his exposed spike.

He bit back a sharp cry of surprise as Jazz stroked the full length of the pressurized spike. He reached out to grab something; anything to halt a situation that he felt was getting drastically out of hand. His efforts were stopped with a firm but not unpleasant grip on both of his wrists, pinning them both above his helm. Despite his misgivings, Prowl felt heat crawling over his frame, his arousal building, his control slipping.

Jazz and Optimus smiled at the flushed, wanton look on Prowl's face plates, he writhed beneath their touches. Optimus's fingers pumping into his clenching valve as Jazz leaned over to kiss the plating over his spark chamber.

Giving in to his urges and desire, Prowl bucked and moaned loudly, far too aroused to even remember what his previous doubts were. He just wanted to feel them, feel them both inside him at that very moment.

**Bond with me…please… **

His plea pulsed through the bond causing both mechs to moan at the intensity of his desire. Optimus removed his hand from Prowl's wrist and allowed him to stroke his fingers down his red chassis. He ran his other hand along Jazz's bumper, tracing circles around his head lights in light feather touches. Sitting up he kissed them both with eager want and desire. He felt Optimus thrust into his valve, filling it with aching need, while Jazz squeezed and stroked his spike with increasingly rapid movements.

The double sensation of pleasure spreading from both of his interface components made him holler as his pleasure peaked. Heat emanated from his frame in waves as Jazz's lips teased his chest once more, driving his spark wild. With a whimper of release Prowl's chest cracked open, bathing his bond mates with the warm glow of his pulsing needy spark. They soon followed suit and laid him down once more.

Pushing their chests together, all other movement was forgotten as their sparks flared out and reached for each other. Merging with a blinding flash the three mechs cried out simultaneously, gripping onto one another tightly as pleasure filled their circuits.

Desire, emotion, memories burst through their sparks in waves of increasing intensity. They could feel each other, be a part of each other and the world fell away around them.

Their joining was to be short lived; the affirmation of their bond was cruelly cut short by the alert klaxon of the base screaming through their audios, forcing them apart with desperate cries of frustration.

Falling onto the berth panting, their connection denied, the mechs took a few seconds to recover. Red Alert's frantic voice sounded throughout the base.

"Decepticons have breached the perimeter, all hands prepare for battle. This is not a drill!"

"Frag!" Jazz swore loudly. "Don't we get just one fraggin' solar cycle in peace?"

Prowl already seemingly composed sighed and pushed himself gingerly from the berth. "This is war Jazz. I don't think consideration of our personal time is part of their agenda." He held out his hand to help him from the berth.

Jazz raised an orbital ridge at him. "Did you just crack a joke?"

Optimus smiled at Prowl's incredulous glare and kissed them both in turn. "I'm sorry but we have to go Jazz. Prowl remain here you're still too weak to…"

"No!"

Prowl's harsh tone stopped them in their tracks. "They have all of our tactical knowledge Prime, you need me. Allow me to direct the battle from the command center." He straightened in confident determination. "Unless I am still relieved of my command?"

Jazz smirked. He never thought he'd see the day Prowl answered back to his leader.

Optimus dwelled on it for a brief second before giving him a curt nod. "You're hereby reinstated. Stay in the command center. I will have Ratchet, Cliffjumper and the Dinobots stay with you."

"I'll be fi-"

Optimus cupped his face with one hand, his piercing optics bearing onto his SIC. "Please, just in case."

Prowl gave him a quick nod and allowed him to lead the way from the room.

****

The command center was a bustle of activity upon their arrival. Optimus demanded a report, Ironhide was the first to respond.

"We got incoming Prime." His optics darkened ever so slightly upon seeing his three commanding officers arrive together.

"How many?" Prowl was instantly at the main viewer, analyzing the imagery.

Ironhide pressed his lip components into a thin line. "All of them."

The bridge fell into a stunned silence at the news. Optimus uttered a low growl. "Alright Autobots we roll out, you know the drill. Prowl will be directing from here, do what he tells you to do. It might just save your sparks. Ratchet, Cliffjumper you remain here with Prowl and the Dinobots, protect the base at all costs. Let's move!"

Optimus squeezed Prowl's shoulder before he transformed and left. Jazz hung back for a few seconds. "You sure yer going to be alright Prowl?"

Prowl took hold of Jazz's helm and pressed the center of his chevron against Jazz's forehead. Jazz gave him an understanding smile and raced after his leader.

Optimus and Jazz both felt renewed determination to defeat the Decepticons for everything that they'd put them through. Prowl's calming, gentle presence in each of their sparks eased their tension as the Decepticons came into view over the crest of the horizon.

**Stay alive.**

Prowl's whisper sounded softly in both their sparks echoing through their bond as Optimus urged the Autobots forward.

The Autobots raced towards their fast approaching enemy. Everything now depended on the outcome of this battle. Megatron had never launched such an all out offensive before. If they fell here, Cybertron would fall with them.

They couldn't afford to lose.


	17. Battle

_A/N: This is it!! The FINAL chapter! _

_Thankyou readers for all your support, favs, kind reviews and just for reading this. I have had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. _

_Now please resist the urge to brick me to death when you reach the end. ^__^_

_With thanks to my betas Antepathy and Toyzintheattic for reading over this and celebrating the end with me!! _

********

**Chapter 17 - Damage Control**

cycle = hour

//comm//

**bond talk**

**Battle**

Megatron stood, for once on the sidelines, watching the battle unfold before him. Cybertronian versus Cybertronian. Their epic war finally coming to a head on the pitiful, dusty planet Earth. The Decepticon leader refused to allow himself any gratification for how events were turning out. He'd been on the verge of victory too many times only to have it snatched from his grasp, to be able to truly enjoy the moment. It wasn't over until it was over.

His red optics narrowed as the three seekers flew overhead, they had strict orders to remain out of the main fight, they were to serve as a distraction only. Once explained to him, Starscream had yielded his position and had obeyed the orders readily. He wanted this to be over just as much as the rest of them did. Megatron cast his optics around the carnage below him, would any of them truly come to terms with victory? They had been fighting so long; peace almost seemed an unnatural, alien concept.

Pulling himself out of his deep reverie Megatron activated his comm.

//Starscream, Soundwave is in position, the Constructicons have managed to trap Prime and his grunt in the valley, you are clear to herd the Aerial bots to their position, make sure they are grounded.//

//Understood Lord Megatron.//

Megatron glanced up into the dark, moody sky as the trine did another loop of the battle itself, before dive bombing at break neck speeds. Megatron smirked as the Autobots on the ground scattered and threw themselves out of the way and there they were. Prime's supposed surprise attack. The Aerial bots appeared seemingly out of nowhere, shooting from the cloud created by Smokescreen. Megatron had known of this tactic. It had been used before and thanks to their fortunate link with the Autobot tactician; most of their battle tactics previous and otherwise were now revealed to them. Megatron thanked Primus for Autobot predictability.

It had taken a significant degree of planning, to counter every possible tactic the Autobots might use in such a situation, but they had managed it with clear, direct attacks at key Autobots in key positions. Their defenses had begun to crumble not long after they had clashed.

Megatron had stayed out of the fight, he had been the lure to get Prime trapped in the valley but he had refused to fight him. There was too much at stake to risk deviation from his plans, no matter how tempting it was to smash the Autobot leader's face into the ground. Besides the Constructicons were doing a rather impressive job of stone walling Prime and Ironhide within the valley. None of them directly attacking, simply using the rocks and environment around them to keep them from the main skirmish.

Megatron had, after baiting Prime, returned to the main battle. Maintaining his vantage point on the high ledge above them, he kept in constant communication with each of his teams. Directly below him the Stunticons were making a meal out of the Autobot grounders, Sideswipe was pinned down behind a rock face by Dead End and Breakdown, the arrogant Autobot had paid for his daring attack on Motormaster and was now vulnerable. His red chassis was leaking energon, his right arm was dislocated and he couldn't get a clear shot. Megatron watched as the red bot's notably more vicious twin joined the fray. He managed to take Dead End unawares with a right hook to his helm before landing a clean shot at Breakdown. As instructed the Decepticons fell back, maintained their defenses. Sunstreaker seeing this as a victory guided the field medic to his brother. Megatron hummed to himself.

//Motormaster, split up the brothers, take the golden one. Dead End, Breakdown target their medic, he's no fighter.//

Megatron felt great satisfaction as his orders were carried out, Sunstreaker was no match for Motor master and the impudent foul mouthed Autobot fell and fell hard, energon spilling from his open chest wound. Turning his attentions to the rest of the battle Megatron couldn't help but smirk. The Autobots were separated and being targeted individually by Onslaught's team, for once working smoothly as a unit, never allowing the Autobots to re-group and gather their forces, nor were they allowed to retreat.

Hound managed to get clear of Swindle and went straight for Onslaught, taking him down in a flurry of limbs and dust. Vortex leapt into action, he mowed down Tracks and Blaster, directing Brawl and Blast off to attack Wheeljack and Perceptor who were launching makeshift explosives in his direction. He plucked Hound from his team leader and soared into the air, before letting the Autobot drop from his high altitude, smashing directly onto Smokescreen and Bluestreak with a sickening crunch.

"Three for three!" The 'copter bellowed as he swooped back down to join his team, Megatron let out a deep chuckle, the battle was going well.

Megatron watched as another Autobot was brought down and incapacitated, he recognised him as Red Alert, one 'bot saw him drop and let out an angry roar.

//Blitzwing, Astrotrain; Inferno has your location, leave Red Alert he's not getting up, take Inferno out and help Onslaught's team take out the engineer and the scientist.//

Another advantage of the spark link; they knew most of the Autobot's individual weaknesses. To be more accurate, Megatron now knew everything that the Autobot SIC knew about each Autobot and he was wasting no time in relaying this information to his Decepticons as they fought.

The Decepticon leader observed a small team breaking off from the main skirmish, he smirked slyly. They were coming for him. About time to. Megatron had wondered how long it would take for the Autobots to act under their own initiative once their Prime was taken out of the picture. He let out a low growl when he saw who was leading the small special ops team. His pet was returning to him, how tragic that he had no idea that Megatron had planned for this all along, just like he had planned for everything else.

//Soundwave, you are clear, infiltrate.//

//Acknowledged.//

Megatron waited feigning ignorance upon the approaching Autobot team that had circled around to his rear. Lull them into a false sense of security and then crush them.

****

//Bumblebee, circle round t' my right flank, Mirage stay cloaked you're on the left. On my mark we take Megatron got it?//

//What about Prime's orders?// Bumblebee cast a nervous look toward Jazz.

//Trust me Bee alright.// Jazz replied. He led the way around the base of the ledge; Megatron at its apex still hadn't seen them and was completely focused on the battle raging before him.

**Prime, we're going after him now. Can you hold out?**

**We should be ok for the moment… frag… the Aerialbots are down… hurry Jazz, take him out now while we still can!**

**Understood. **

**Prowl can you hear me? **

**I'm here Jazz.**

**How's the base lookin'?**

**Still quiet here, Ratchet and Cliffjumper are getting agitated; Grimlock is also not one for waiting patiently.**

**We're almost in position, should be over soon, how are you feeling? **Jazz's question was heavy with concern, with worry for his bond mate. The three of them had finally managed to sit and talk things through merely cycles earlier. Further affirmation of their feelings and of their bond had been halted by the perimeter alert sounding the attack.

Prowl could sense his irritation at the interruption and felt his concern laced with affection. Prowl couldn't let it get to him, he was still raw, still anxious about his bond. Less so than before but the fear of failing his bond mates was now more prominent than ever. **Not now Jazz, concentrate… **

The bond fell silent. Jazz frowned before an overwhelming sense of anger and surprise hit his processor. Prowl's consciousness was a mere whisper in his cortex.

**Something has happened… The base has been… Oh no… Jazz…**

…

**Prowl?**

Jazz stopped suddenly a frown on his face, he could feel panic but not like before. Something else. Something far more sinister and worrying emanating from Prowl's side of the bond. He cast a look back in the direction of the base.

**Prowl can you hear me what's happened?**

He swore under his breath, glancing back up at Megatron. He had two choices, continue ahead or help those at the base.

**Prime I think the base is compromised!**

**I know I felt it too. Stick to the mission Jazz, the others can take care of it.**

Taking deep intakes, Jazz forced his worry to the back of his mind and pushed himself forward. He crept silently over the back end of the ledge, Megatron was almost within reach. Lifting his rifle Jazz aimed a shot.

//Ready, Mirage? Bee?//

//Ready Jazz.//

//On your mark.//

Jazz took aim and let the shot ring out. It hit dead on target but something wasn't right. Jazz frowned, Megatron hadn't moved. He quietly shifted from his position, when the form of Megatron shimmered and disappeared.

"What the frag?!" Jazz exclaimed in growing dread.

//Fall back, fall back! It's a decoy, fall back!//

Jazz turned around frantically, coming face to face with a smug looking Megatron.

"Well hello Pet, glad you could join us."

"Us?"

"Oh we wanted to give you a proper reception." Starscream drawled from behind him having landed with such stealth, it would have impressed a ninja.

Jazz clenched his jaw and went to raise his weapon. He wasn't fast enough for Megatron and found himself lifted off the ground by his throat, the rifle clattering uselessly to the ground.

"Now that is not an appropriate way to greet your master." Megatron snarled before smashing Jazz into the ground with enough force to knock him unconscious.

Starscream gave his leader a sidelong look. "We have Prime pinned down, he's not going anywhere."

"Good work Starscream." He smiled at his SIC. "Take the seekers; help Soundwave at the Autobot base. I want it under our control."

"Consider it done." Starscream kicked off the ground and transformed, accelerating into the air with a grace that Megatron never failed to notice Starscream displayed when victory was within his grasp.

Casting his attentions back down to the still raging battle. "Decepticons! Finish it!"

The chaos below him escalated exponentially, his mechs were merciless in their attacks, having been on the defensive for the majority of the battle, they now had a lot more energy than their now near exhausted adversaries. Megatron relished the cries of defeat from each downed Autobot, energon spilling onto the desert from calculated strikes.

****

**3 Cycles later**

Megatron walked amongst his mechs, they were injured, tired but mostly intact. He came to a stop at the group of Autobot prisoners, huddled on the dusty ground, all of them shackled together with energon cuffs Even the ones too injured to move. The Decepticons were taking no chances.

"Decepticons herd them to the valley to join their exalted leader."

He led the way to the nearby valley. The Constructicons were taking pot shots at the group of trapped Autobots, the Aerial bots had been grounded some of them seemingly by force. Wings torn, some missing. Ironhide and Prime tried to protect them from the shots raining on them from above, but had taken too many hits themselves to be of much use.

Ironhide glared angrily at the 'cons surrounding them and gasped softly when he caught sight of Megatron hauling Jazz towards them. He growled and felt a stab of anguish for the visored mech as Megatron dumped the now conscious and bound Jazz at his feet and idly stroked his helm. "Take them to their leader." Megatron smiled darkly.

The Autobots were forced together and were now surrounded and outnumbered by the Decepticon army.

"You have lost. Surrender Prime and I will let you all live." He cast a look around the valley at each of his mechs now in position for a killing shot. "Defy me and fall anyway."

"You'll not get away with this you slagger! We have reinforcements on the way!" Sunstreaker yelled, aggravating his patched up chest wound as he struggled against his brother holding him back.

Megatron let out a cold laugh, prompting the rest of the 'cons to laugh with him. "Oh I am afraid that it is too late for your friends at the base. You see we had help in defeating you today. Your base belongs to me and soon enough Cybertron will be among the spoils of victory."

To emphasise his point Starscream and his trine landed lightly beside him and flung the injured frames of Ratchet and Cliffjumper at his feet.

"The Dinobots?" Megatron asked casually.

"Offline." Starscream sneered at the Autobots who murmured in fear and dread.

He narrowed his red optics. "You have all been betrayed by those closest to you." He glanced up at Soundwave who activated his holo-projection and pre-recording.

The Autobots watched with horror and disbelief as the data track showed them images of Prowl and Jazz's collaboration with the Decepticons during their capture. The Autobots learned about Prowl's link to Thundercracker and bore witness to Jazz's time in captivity which had been filmed without his knowledge. His desperate wish for the battles against the Autobots to go in Megatron's favour. Their more amiable discussions that Megatron had enjoyed from time to time clearly visible for all of the Autobots to see, all they could do was stare in horror.

"Jazz... you wanted us to lose?" Sideswipe stared at his friend in disbelief his desperate, pained expression imploring with him to deny it, to say it wasn't so.

Jazz's temper flared and he launched himself at Megatron, who batted him away as a nuisance. The visored mech was grabbed and held firmly by Skywarp.

"You lying slagger… none of that is true… it didn't happen like that!!"

"Looks pretty damning to me Jazz." Tracks snarled.

"Is your processor defective!" Sunstreaker squared up to Tracks angrily. "Jazz isn't a traitor!"

"But what about the spark link with Prowl?" Perceptor spoke up quietly his confused and hurt gaze falling onto Prime and Ratchet. "You can't fake that..."

Megatron stepped closer to the quarrelling Autobots, raising his voice enough to get their attention. "What's worse is your beloved leader knew all about his Second in Command's betrayal and kept it from you." Megatron ignored the frantic snarls of rage from Jazz as he struggled against his captor.

The image flickered to the med bay, Optimus and Ratchet discussing Prowl's link. Optimus agreeing to keep it quiet.

The Autobots gasped and shook their heads, their confidence was shaken. They had been beaten in battle with relative ease, almost as if the Decepticons knew all of their moves, their tactics only to have it confirmed as fact, the Decepticons did know every single one of their weaknesses. They hadn't stood a chance.

"You knew and you still led us out to fight?!" Hound in his anger went for his leader.

"Mind your place Hound, Prime wouldn't have gone to battle if it were a lost cause, so just sit your aft and calm the slag down before ya make things worse." Ironhide held onto Hound tightly, meeting his angry glare.

"But you were right 'Hide, Prowl betrayed us he told them everything! How could it get any worse?!"

"He wasn't given a choice!" Ratchet snapped angrily, silencing the dissention of Hound who sank to the ground in despair. The rest of the Autobots looked to Ratchet who glared back at them. "They forced it on him!" The medic whirled to face the approaching Megatron, ignoring the gasps of disbelief and shock from his fellow captives. "They raped him and Jazz. Can't you all see he wants us to fight each other!?"

"Oh enough of the melodramatics Doctor." Starscream smirked darkly. "You've lost at least accept it graciously."

The Decepticons sniggered with Starscream eliciting a guttural snarl from the medic and a much louder cry of rage from the still restrained Jazz.

Optics flashed between Optimus and Megatron, doubt and mistrust crept into their quiet murmurs. Smokescreen stepped forward meekly, not wanting to believe the evidence before him. "Prime… is it true, did Prowl betray us or ...?"

"Of course it's true!" Megatron interrupted. "Why else would your SIC flee?"

"He's gone?" Bluestreak exclaimed with wide optics.

"If he were a traitor Megatron, wouldn't he have simply joined your side?" Optimus countered darkly. "I am willing to bet that not even you knows where he is."

"Doesn't change the facts Prime." Megatron smiled, turning back to the rest of the Autobots. "Now if you cooperate, you will be treated hospitably. If not you will be imprisoned with your Prime and his senior officers indefinitely. Which is it to be?"

The Autobots shifted uncomfortably, their trust was shaken but not yet broken.

"So be it." Megatron waved dismissively. "Decepticons take them back to our new base. Separate Prime from the rest. I have further use for him."

Megatron glared at his SIC. //Where is the tactician?//

//I don't know, we detected him at the base but he just disappeared we can't track his spark energy signal anywhere… he must be offline.//

//Unacceptable. Get back to the base and find him.//

Starscream gave a curt nod and shot off into the sky with Skywarp and Thundercracker in tow. Megatron hoisted Jazz off the ground. "You will stay with me. Where I can keep you out of trouble."

"Go slag yerself." Jazz growled, earning himself a hard slap across his face.

"Oh Autobot, we are going to have plenty of time to get to know each other again. You will learn respect."

Megatron led the way back to the conquered Autobot base, dragging Jazz with him. The rest of the Autobots were put into energon cuffs which allowed enough movement for walking and were herded back to the Ark. Their departure was watched from a high vantage point. Mirage de-cloaked both him and Bumblebee and sank down on his aft. "Slag, this is not good."

Bumblebee glanced at him optics wide with fear. "What do we do?"

Mirage shuttered his optics in an attempt to quash the feeling of panic rising in his systems. "I don't know Bee, I really don't know."

****

_A/N: *quiet voice* tbc. Keep a look out for the title: 'Shades of Grey.' Will be posted when Shattered Glass has been or is close to being completed, which is while yet I'm happy to say. Thank you for reading and I hope you join me for the sequel. ^____^_


End file.
